


L'héritage du Serpent

by Cristelene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 18th Century, F/M, French Revolution, M/M, Pre-Hogwarts, School
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-10-02 08:58:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 33,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10214051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cristelene/pseuds/Cristelene
Summary: Lady Deidre Coheurnord est la fille du Duc de Grisbald, dans l’Angleterre de la fin du 18eme siècle. Elle est bien dans sa tete et dans ses privilèges d'aristocrate. Sa vie est toute tracée. Enfin,… elle l'aurait été si la magie n'avait pas coulé dans ses veines !





	1. Premières Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Bienvenu dans ce premier chapitre de L’Héritage du Serpent. Cette histoire de 51 chapitres, déjà entièrement écrite, est ma première fanfiction longue et c’est le fruit de plusieurs années d’efforts. J’espere qu’elle vous plaira.
> 
> Pour le moment, je pense poster un à deux chapitres par semaines. 
> 
> Evidement, l’univers d’Harry Potter ne m’appartient pas. Merci à Rowling pour son imagination et sa tolérance à l’égard de la notre.
> 
> Cette histoire a été relue dans tous les sens par Mille-Visages, Eryn13, et Dansimati. Elles ont fait un travail sansass. S’il reste des soucis, c’est ma faute !
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Waouh.

 

Je pense que c’est le mot qui convient.

 

Il y a quoi? Deux minutes? J’étais avec une bande de gosses de tout âge dans la pièce principale d’une institution londonienne que je croyais être Poudlard. Maintenant, je suis dehors, et loin de Londres, à moins que ces montagnes n’aient poussé durant les quoi... trente minutes que j’avais passées dans le bâtiment. Ce dont je doutais fortement.

 

On nous a pris nos bagages en arrivant, mais pas nos manteaux, ce que sur le moment j’avais trouvé bizarre. Quelques cordes avaient étés distribuées, avec instruction de tous en tenir une. L’homme qui semblait commander ici avait alors demandé si tout le monde la tenait et, tout le monde ayant approuvé, il avait fait un geste de sa baguette et...

 

Et on était la, loin de tout ce que j’avais pu connaître dans ma vie, et j’étais fichtrement contente d’avoir gardé mon manteau. Il ne faisait pas TRÈS froid, mais... quand même plus qu’à Londres. Tiens! Autre point prouvant qu’on n’y était plus. Alors que je me faisais cette réflexion, le professeur (je crois?) faisait signe au cortège de se mettre en route. J’aurais voulu demander où, mais je n’osais pas encore. Pas encore.

 

Je profitais du trajet pour me repasser le dernier mois de ma vie. Une vie qui avait pris un sacré tournant.

 

°°~°¤°~°°

 

_Jusqu_ _’au 31 ao_ _ût 1785, j_ _’avais_ _ét_ _é_ _«simplement_ _» la fille du duc de Grisbald et son a_ _în_ _ée. Mon avenir_ _était tout trac_ _é. Je ne devais pas quitter ma famille avant encore plusieurs ann_ _ées. Je devais_ _étudier encore trois ans avec ma gouvernante, Mrs Gibbles avant de rejoindre l'_ _école pour jeunes filles que mes tantes avaient fr_ _équent_ _ée pour apprendre_ _à me comporter vis-_ _à-vis de mes pairs. Apr_ _ès cela j_ _’aurais_ _ét_ _é pr_ _ésent_ _ée au Monde ou j_ _’aurais trouv_ _é un_ _époux, sans doute un noble, eut_ _égard a mon rang et_ _à la puissance de ma famille._

_Mais voil_ _à. Alors que je prenais mon petit d_ _éjeuner avec mes petits fr_ _ères_ _à la nurserie, un hibou avait profit_ _é du fait que Mrs Gibbles avait_ _ét_ _é appel_ _ée pour entrer et d_ _époser une enveloppe sur mes genoux avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il_ _était venu. Une enveloppe en parchemin? Livr_ _ée par un Hibou ?  Euh... Ce n_ _’était pas un peu bizarre,_ _ça?_

_Mrs Gibbles entra soudainement et je cachai machinalement la lettre dans ma poche. Je ne saurais dire pourquoi j_ _’avais fait_ _ça. Parfois, une sorte de petite voix dans ma t_ _ête m'ordonnait de faire des choses. Petite, je l_ _’appelais_ _«ma petite f_ _ée_ _». Je n_ _’y croyais plus vraiment,_ _à la f_ _ée, mais je l_ _’écoutais quand m_ _ême. Une fois, elle m_ _’avait sauv_ _ée, la petite voix._

_«Lady Deidre, vos parents vous demandent, suivez-moi. Et vous, petits Lords, je vous promets que s_ _’il y a une seule feuille de d_ _érang_ _ée dans cette pi_ _èce, vous entendrez parler du pays!_ _»_

_Ce n_ _’était pas Mrs Gibbles qui enseignait aux gar_ _çons, mais elle s_ _’occupait tout de m_ _ême d_ _’eux en dehors des heures de cours et personne, dans la nurserie Coheurnord, ne d_ _éfiait Mrs Gibbles. Ou alors pas souvent._

_Je suivis ma gouvernante jusqu_ _’au bureau de mon p_ _ère. Il s_ _’y trouvait, en compagnie de ma m_ _ère et d_ _’un petit homme roux habill_ _é un peu_ _étrangement d'un costume violet compl_ _ètement d_ _émod_ _é._

_«Laissez-nous, Mrs Gibbles_ _»_

_Je jetais un regard inquiet_ _à la domestique qui me d_ _écocha un regard d_ _ésapprobateur et quitta la pi_ _èce en s_ _’inclinant. Mais qu'est ce que j_ _’avais bien pu faire, encore? Je ne pr_ _étendais pas_ _être une enfant docile, mais je n_ _’avais pas souvenir d_ _’une farce r_ _écente. Et surtout pas d_ _’une farce impliquant le rouquin. C_ _’était bien simple, je ne l'avais jamais vu de ma vie. M_ _éfiante, mais droite comme doit l_ _’être une Coheurnord, je me pr_ _éparais tout de m_ _ême_ _à subir l_ _’éternel discours de ma m_ _ère sur la dignit_ _é d_ _’une demoiselle et sur mes responsabilit_ _és futures qui m'interdisaient de m_ _’amuser ainsi. Moi je pensais qu_ _’au contraire, je devais m_ _’amuser maintenant afin d_ _’être calme et digne quand viendrait l_ _’âge._

_«Deidre, tu sais pourquoi tu es l_ _à._ _»_

_«Non, Papa?_ _»_

_«Le Professeur McDraig, ici pr_ _ésent est venu te rencontrer._ _»_

_Int_ _érieurement, je levais un sourcil: moi? Mais pourquoi donc? Il voulait me rencontrer, donc on ne se connaissait effectivement pas. Donc? Que me voulait-il?_

_«Il dit que tu dois avoir re_ _çu une lettre_ _»_

_Une... ma voix int_ _érieure ne me soufflait pas d_ _’avertissement, aussi je sortais doucement la lettre de parchemin de ma poche. Une adresse_ _était not_ _ée d'un c_ _ôt_ _é:_

_Lady Deidre Sophie Coheurnord_

_Dans la nurserie, c_ _ôt_ _é fen_ _être_

_Coheurnord House_

_Singsalt Square_

_Londres_

_«Mais c_ _’est l_ _à o_ _ù j_ _’étais! Comment la chouette a-t-elle su?_ _»_

_Je levais les yeux sur Maman, un peu d_ _ésorient_ _ée et un peu excit_ _ée._ _Ça s_ _’annon_ _çait marrant en fait. Comme quand je jouais avec Alex. Elle tendit les bras pour m'inviter_ _à venir sur ses genoux:_

_«Viens, ma fille, on va la lire ensemble cette lettre._ _»_

_COLL_ _ÈGE POUDLARD,_ _ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

_Directeur: Harold Fortescue, Mage_ _ès Potion_

_Ch_ _ère Lady Coheurnord,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous b_ _én_ _éficiez d'ores et d_ _éj_ _à d'une inscription au Coll_ _ège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et_ _équipements n_ _écessaires au bon d_ _éroulement de votre scolarit_ _é._

_La rentr_ _ée_ _étant fix_ _ée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, ch_ _ère Lady Coheurnord, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingu_ _és._

_James Londubat_

_Directeur adjoint_

_«Sor... Sorcellerie?_ _»_

_Pour la premi_ _ère fois, le roux se leva de la fen_ _être contre laquelle il_ _était appuy_ _é et s_ _’approcha de moi avec un sourire rassurant._

_«Oui, petite Lady, tu es une sorci_ _ère._ _»_

_«Hey! C_ _’est m_ _échant! Je suis pas m_ _échante!_ _»_

_«J_ _’ai pas dit_ _ça, gamine. Sorcier ne veux pas dire m_ _échant. On peut aussi dire... Magicien. Tu es une magicienne,_ _ça te plait plus?_ _»_

_Je ne savais pas trop quoi en penser, mais dans le doute, j_ _’approuvais de la t_ _ète. Laisser parler les adultes_ _était souvent la meilleure des strat_ _égies._

_«Il ne t_ _’est jamais arriv_ _é des trucs bizarres... magiques?_ _»_

_J_ _’échangeais un regard avec mes parents. En effet... Il y avait cette fois o_ _ù Eddy, le plus_ _âg_ _é de mes petits fr_ _ères avait_ _étal_ _é son caramel dans mes cheveux. Mrs Gibbles avait tout fait pour l'enlever, mais finalement, elle avait d_ _û aller chercher une paire de ciseaux. Je ne voulais pas qu_ _’on coupe mes cheveux. Mes beaux cheveux blonds. Le temps qu_ _’elle revienne, le bonbon avait disparu. Il y avait aussi la fois o_ _ù,_ _à Londres, j'avais failli finir sous une cal_ _èche, mais en fait, je m_ _’étais aplati juste au bon endroit pour qu_ _’elle passe au-dessus sans me toucher. Alors que j_ _’étais face_ _à la roue. Et bien s_ _ûr, il y avait l_ _’histoire avec Alex. Mais_ _ça les parents ne le savaient pas. Sans compter la voix. J'approuvais de la t_ _ête, un peu plus sinc_ _ère, mais encore dubitative. Il me fit un sourire, agita un bout de bois devant moi et hop! J_ _’étais habill_ _ée d_ _’une robe de Dame, pleine de diamants, qui allait jusqu_ _’aux pieds! Elle_ _était trop belle!_

_«Comment vous faites?!_ _»_

_«J_ _’ai appris,_ _à Poudlard._ _»_

_Soudain mon enthousiasme redescendit._

_«Mais c_ _’est un coll_ _ège. Je suis une fille, je peux pas..._ _»_

_«Poudlard est mixte_ _»_

_«Hein?_ _»_

_«Tout le monde a besoin de savoir se servir de ses pouvoirs..._ _»_

_Cette fois, je le crus, je ne sais pas pourquoi. C_ _’était peut-_ _être la petite voix. Je me tournais vers mes parents qui hoch_ _èrent la t_ _ète. Ils_ _étaient d'accord! J_ _’allais aller dans un Coll_ _ège! Je serais une Magicienne! Waaaaah!_

_Le professeur McDraig nous avait accompagn_ _és dans le Londres magique pour acheter les fournitures n_ _écessaires, quelques livres de plus, sur les conseils du Professeur et... une baguette: Quarante-quatre centim_ _ètres z_ _éro cinq, tr_ _ès souple, noyer Noir et Nerf de Dragon. Une combinaison explosive pour une si petite fille avait dit le vendeur._

_Depuis, je ne me lassais pas de produire des flop_ _ées d_ _’étincelle et de tester les sorts de mes manuels. Quand j_ _’étais seule. Le professeur avait_ _ét_ _é formel. L'existence de la magie_ _était un secret dangereux. Je ne devais pas me laisser voir par les domestiques. Donc finalement je passais la majeure partie de mon temps_ _à livre mes manuels, que le Professeur McDraig avait gentiment ensorcel_ _és pour qu'ils semblent_ _à tout le monde sauf_ _à moi,_ _être des livres normaux. Moldu comme il disait._

_Et puis le premier septembre_ _était arriv_ _é. Le jour du d_ _épart. Toujours par souci de discr_ _étion, on m_ _’avait indiqu_ _é de me rendre dans une institution de la City. Et voil_ _à._

 

°°~°¤°~°°

 

Ça fait des heures que l’on marchait, me semblait-il. Franchement, j’en ai MARRE. Ils nous ont transportés à des bornes de Londres en un claquement de doigts, mais ils nous font marcher des plombes quand même? Je suis certes une très jeune apprentie sorcière (oui, je m’étais faite au terme en un mois), mais... C’était pas un peu stupide?

 

Je commence à remonter la colonne pour en dire deux mots au professeur, quand soudain une chevelure noire attira mon regard. Je connais... Je connais cette chevelure en pétard... Non. La coïncidence est trop énorme. Le Pr McDraig m’a expliqué qu’il était très rare qu’un enfant devienne sorcier dans une famille Moldue. Néanmoins... Je continue à remonter le flot pour me trouver devant lui et voir son regard. Il est encadré de deux types, un blondinet arrogant qui me rappelait certains de mes cousins les plus antipathiques et un brun à l’air buté qui me filait des frissons dans le dos. Mais au milieu... C’est lui!

 

«Aleeeeeeeeeex!»

 

Je me jette sur lui, mais ne l’atteins jamais. Je viens de me prendre le bras du rugueux en pleine tête. Je lâche un petit soupir de surprise et de douleur avant de me masser le nez. Il me fallut une minute pour réaliser que non, ce n'était pas une brute, il ne m’a pas frappé, il avait juste interposé son bras entre Alex et moi. Et je me l’étais pris dans le nez. Je fis appel a toutes mes bonnes manières pour ne pas souffler une bordée de ces délicieux mots que les domestiques crachaient après s'être lâché un seau de charbon sur le pied.

 

«Je peux savoir ce qui t’a pris?»

«On approche pas de Lord Alexander.»

«Hein?» C’est quoi ce garde du corps? «Mais je ne vais pas l’agresser, c’est un vieil ami! Dis-lui, Alex!»

 

Mais il ne me regarde même pas. Me serais-je trompée? Non. Impossible. Il ne peut pas y avoir deux Alexander qui se ressemblent autant, et qui ont le même âge. Et non, Alex ne peut pas avoir de jumeaux, il me l’aurait dit.

 

«Alex?»

 

Non, il n’ignore mon regard, il le fuit. Et plus je le regarde, plus je suis sure de moi. C’est bien lui. Pourquoi me snobe-t-il de la sorte, c'est quoi cette histoire?...

 

«De quel droit tu oses parler à Lord Alexander? Quel est ton nom?»

 

Ah! C’était une histoire de lignage! Oui, maintenant, je me rappelle, le Pr McDraig avait mentionné que c’était une école pour toutes les classes de la population. Il ne voulait pas qu'Alex soit importuné par un rustre. C’est normal, je comprends mieux.

 

«Oh, je ne me suis pas présentée. Lady Deidre Coheurnord, des Coheurnord de Grisbald House.»

 

Et la… Ils m’éclatent de rire au nez. QUOI? Ils me tournent MOI, fille du Duc de Grisbald en ridicule? Et après ils se retournent juste? Ils osent me tourner le dos et partir comme ça?

 

Enfin, non. Pas tous. Le blond me dévisagea des pieds à la tète avant de me jeter un méprisant:

 

«Sang de bourbe!»

 

Je ne compris pas l’insulte, mais le ton était explicite et je vis rouge. Discrètement, je m’approche d’eux à nouveau, par-derrière, contournant le percheron qui m'avait déjà détruit le nez et... donne un grand coup de pied dans l’arrière-train de ce traître d’Alex. Avec une intense satisfaction, je le vois s’effondrer et emporter Scandinave-boy dans sa chute. Puis je recule d'un pas, craignant le percheron... qui me jauge quelques instants avant d’aller simplement aider ses deux amis à se relever. Euh... Il ne m’attaque pas?

 

«Mais qu’est-ce qui se passe ici?»

 

Aïe, le professeur. Enfin... Je ne sais même pas en plus. Ça pourrait tout aussi bien put être un simple cuisinier, mais quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas le cas. Il n’a pas l’attitude d’un domestique. En fait il évoque plus un membre de l’aristocratie...

 

«Cerberus a traité Deidre de Sang de bourbe, Professeur!»

 

Ah, un prof, bien vu.

 

Euh... C’est qui ce tout petit gars qui prenait ma défense? Mais peu importe... son ton laisse entendre que cette insulte était aussi grave que je l'ai pressenti. Bien...

 

«Miss Coheurnord...»

«Lady Deidre.»

 

Il me sembla une seconde voir l’œil du professeur s’illuminer très brièvement, mais il enchaîna sans coupure. J'avais peut-être rêvé?

 

«Je vous demande pardon?»

«Je suis fille d’un pair du royaume, Professeur. Par conséquent je suis une Lady, et non une Miss.»

«... Lady Coheurnord...»

«Le monde sorcier est-il coupé a ce point du monde Moldu? On appelle une Lady non mariée par son prénom seul ou par son prénom suivi de son nom. Il n'y a pas de Lady Coheurnord. Et s’il y en avait une, ce ne serait pas moi, mais ma mère, si elle ne portait pas déjà le titre de Lady Grisbald».

 

Cette fois je n’avais pas rêvé. Ce prof avait l’œil qui s’allumait en me regardant.

 

«Lady Deidre...» Brave bête. «Quels que soient vos titres, sachez que la violence, qu’elle soit physique ou magique n'a pas sa place à Poudlard. Avant même votre répartition je me vois donc dans l’obligation de...

\- Pardonnez-moi, Professeur, mais si je me souviens de mes lectures estivales, ce règlement concerne le château et le parc. Je n'ai pas vu de grille, professeur. Je n’ai donc pas contrevenu à ce règlement. Par ailleurs, un peu de boue n’a jamais tué personne, je doute que ces messieurs souffrent de séquelles graaaaves.»

 

Le professeur ne cacha pas un léger sourire cette fois.

 

«Vous viendrez néanmoins me voir demain midi dans mon bureau.»

 

J’acquiesce et le professeur nous sépare. Ils sont relégués en fin de cortège, tandis que je dois rester près du professeur, en tètent de colonne. Je vais avoir des ennuis. Mais n’empêche... la tète d’Alex quand il a relevé la tète de la boue... Jamais je ne regretterais cet instant. Ce petit con va regretter de m'avoir ignorée.

 

«Hey, c’était génial, Lady Deidre! La tète de Malefoy en voyant ses beaux cheveux... Et y parait que le prof Londubat est mêlé, malgré son nom. Je suis sûr qu'il va les laisser passer la répartition dans cet état. C’était parfaaaaaaaaaaait et ta façon de moucher le prof! J’m’appelle Jonathan Cooper. Amis?»

 

Je pouffe. C’est le gosse qui est intervenu pour expliquer la situation, tout à l’heure. Brun, court sur patte, il m'évoque les terriers hystériques de mon père. Je n’ai pas saisi la moitié de son discours, mais je sens qu’avec lui, je vais vite acquérir les références qui me manquent. Et puis il a l’air marrant...

  


«Amis...»


	2. L'imitation est la forme la plus sincère de flatterie

« Alors ? Il t’a dit quoi ? Tu es punie ? T’as fait perdre des points à ta maison ? Et Malefoy ? Y va être puni ?... »

 

Je regarde quelques instants ce pois sauteur du Mexique tenter d’arracher de ma tête chaque seconde de mon entretien avec le Professeur Londubat. C'est lui qui a découvert l’emplacement du bureau du directeur de Serdaigle et qui m’y a emmené après que nous avons prélevé quelques sandwichs sur nos tables respectives. De toute évidence, il a attendu les trente minutes qu'a duré l’entretien que je sorte du bureau professoral. Je souris et l’interromps, riant à moitié :

 

« Hey, champion! Tu comptes poser des questions toute la journée ou me laisser y répondre ? »

 

« Euh... Pardon, vas-y. »

 

« Donc! Pas de perte de point parce que je n’avais pas encore de maison, mais une retenue pour avoir attaqué un camarade. Et je pense que Malefoy et Potter non plus ne s'en sortiront pas indemnes. »

 

« Yes ! »

 

Et Jonathan me précède dans le couloir en sautant en tous sens. Je ne peux m’empêcher de me sentir soulagée qu’hier, le Choixpeau nous ait séparés. Jonathan est un type chouette et une vraie mine d'informations, capable de dénicher en un rien de temps celles qui lui manquent, mais il est littéralement épuisant. Honnêtement, je plains ses camarades de chambre. Et de maison. Il y aura de l’ambiance à Serdaigle ces sept prochaines années. Quant à moi, j'insufflerai un peu de noblesse et de classe dans la tour de Gryffondor.

 

Sur la fin du trajet jusqu'à Poudlard, plusieurs élèves des classes supérieures sont venus me saluer. Surtout des Gryffondors, qui ne doutent déjà plus de ma répartition et aussi quelques autres. Je suppose que si ce comportement est normal pour leur classe sociale, je ne dois pas être la première à avoir eu envie de balancer un de ces crétins dans la boue. Mais celle qui a osé le plus rapidement, peut-être...

 

Soudain, au détour d’un couloir, nous tombons sur... nos trois Serpentards préférés. En effet, Alexander Potter, Cerberus Malefoy et Hermès Gaunt (le Percheron) ont été expédiés droit dans le bac à serpents. Quand Jojo m'a dit que leur salle commune était située dans les cachots, j’ai éclaté de rire. J’apprécie beaucoup ce chapeau élimé finalement. Il a de toute évidence du goût pour envoyer ces trois-là direct au trou! Encore maintenant, je ne peux dissimuler un petit sourire que je tente de leur cacher.

 

« Alors Coheurnord... Nous voir illumine ta journée ? Je comprends... C’est un honneur pour quelqu’un de ton extraction de nous approcher. »

 

Raté. Et le blondinet réitère ses insultes de la veille, bien que ce soit de manière plus subtile. Cependant, Jonathan m’a depuis mise au courant de ces histoires de « Sang-pur » et de « Nés-Moldus ». Grotesque. Comme si mon sang était inférieur au leur... Je lui retourne son sourire et réplique :

 

« Alors Malefoy... T’as réussi à enlever la boue de tes cheveux ? C’est dommaaaaaaaage, ça t’allait si bien au banquet, hier... »

 

Et j’emboîte le pas à mon serdaigle préféré qui ne perd pas une miette de la scène. Après quelques pas, je me retourne brusquement, me trouvant face à face avec Malefoy qui tente d'imiter mon coup d’éclat de la veille. Comme si je ne m’y attendais pas...

 

« Alors Malefoy... On attaque les filles ? »

 

Ah voir sa tête, il n’en était pas loin... Mais nous ne sommes pas loin non plus... de la classe d’histoire de la magie dans laquelle nous nous engouffrons. Hin hin hin... Il est bien gentil, le Malefoy, mais il ne semble pas encore doté de la ruse de sa maison. Imiter l'autre, c'est d’une bassesse... Ou la forme la plus sincère de flatterie ? 

 

Je savoure encore ma victoire quand le rouquin débarque, une immense hache à la main. 

 

Waouh. On ne va pas s’ennuyer.


	3. Fraternisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je suis contente de vous présenter mon troisième chapitre ! Mes Bétas sont toujours Mille-Visages, Eryn13 et Dansimati. 
> 
> Navrée de mon léger retard de la semaine dernière, J’étais malade vendredi ^^. Mais désormais on part sur un rythme de publication d’un chapitre tous les vendredis soir !
> 
> N’hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de Deidre en reviews !
> 
> Cristélène

J’ai mis un moment à me lier d’amitié avec mes autres condisciples. Mis à part Jonathan (Qui insistait de plus en plus pour que je l'appelle Jojo... Ce type était bizarre), je n’ai pas beaucoup d’atome crochus avec mes camarades. Soyons honnête, la majeure partie des membres de ma maison sont des gens du commun et... ben qu’ai-je en commun avec eux ? Au premier abord, les Serpentards m’ont semblé les plus fréquentables. C’est de toute évidence la Maison de Noblesse locale, mais..., mais étrangement, nous ne sommes pas en bon termes. J’ai "légèrement" pris à parti les plus nobles de mon année, du coup je suis persona non grata. Un part de moi a d'abord trouvé ça dommage avant que je ne réalise une chose : Les références que nous avons en commun ont plus d’un siècle. Le Secret international, qui a séparé en 1692 les mondes Sorciers et Moldus, fait que finalement je n’ai guère plus d’atomes crochus avec eux qu’avec les sorciers de classe moyenne de ma maison.

 

Nous sommes seulement trois filles de mon année et de ma maison.

 

Artémis Dumbledore est une pétillante rousse  Elle a deux ans de plus que notre classe parce qu'elle a été longtemps malade. Elle est « de sang pur »(*), ce qui veut de toute évidence dire noble dans cette étrange société parallèle que je découvre au fil des jours. J’ai tenté de l'aborder, de ce fait, mais cette arrogante m’a envoyé dans les choux sous prétexte que j’étais snob. Je ne suis pas snob ! Je suis noble ! Une fille de Duc à un certain nombre d’apparences à tenir ! Ok, je suis un peu sortie de mes gonds le premier jour, mais... Mais ce n’était pas pour autant que je peux accepter de faire une bataille de boule de neige avec n’importe qui... Aussi fort que je le souhaite... Ce jour là, début novembre je crois, je suis sagement rentrée à la tour pour revoir mes leçons et écrire à mes parents tandis que même Jojo allait jouer.

 

Le fossé qui me sépare de Mary Jenkins est encore plus important. Comme moi, elle est de parents moldus... mais c’est notre unique point commun. Mary est, pour parler crûment, une fille de prostituée. Je n'aime pas les convenances, mais je n’ai pas le choix. Elles régissent ma vie et leur étau ne fera que se resserrer au fil des ans. Même si j’apprécie de loin la personnalité poétique et rêveuse de ma camarade, l'approcher serait stupide. Parce que nous ne pourrons jamais être amies. Si nous le devenions et que quelqu’un de mon monde l’apprenait, je n’ose imaginer les conséquences...

 

Mais parfois, la providence aime se moquer de vous.

 

 

 

 

Début février, je venais de quitter Jojo (ouais, j’avais finis par me faire au surnom. Il ne répondait presque jamais à son vrai nom) et le cours de Métamorphose pour me rendre en Potion. Comme toujours quand mon Serdaigle favori ne m'accompagne pas, je me suis perdue (oui, même en février) et je me suis retrouvée face à une intéressante scène...

 

Malefoy et Alex ont réussis à coincer la petite Mary dans un couloir. Les Fumiers. Ils n’ont rien d’autre à faire que d'embêter une pauvre petite rêveuse dans son genre ? Rivalité entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, ok, je veux bien. Emmerder les Sang de Bourbes, très bien, si ça les amuse. Mais pourquoi s’en prendre à une gamine apeurée ? Je fais tout aussi bien l'affaire, non ?

 

Non, évidemment, pas pour ce genre de lâches... Je meurs d’envie de les tabasser. Mais un, ce n’était pas digne de moi, de deux, j’ai cours dans trois minutes. Je vais devoir désamorcer, super... En général je n’en ai pas besoin, Jojo fonçant dans le tas encore plus vite que moi. Et après... Faut bien que je l’empêche de se faire mal, hein ?

 

Bon... Allons-y... Je m'avance ostensiblement et alpague ma camarade de dortoir :

 

« Mary, tu viens ? On n’est pas en avance, là. »

 

Elle lève sur moi de grands yeux émerveillés. Oula... Calme toi, ma grande, je ne suis pas le messie, moi ! Je t’aide pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, là ! C’est à Dumbledore qu’il appartient ce regard…

 

« J’arrive !... »

 

Mais les deux abrutis l’empêchent de passer. Si ce n’était pas un appel à la violence, ça... Mais commençons par la verbale...

 

« Qu’est ce qu’il y a Alex ? Tu as réalisé que tu es si dénué d’intérêt que ça confine au fantomatique ? Je te rassure. C'est seulement mental. Elle ne peut donc pas te passer au travers. Cesse cette expérience stupide. »

 

Bien sur il aurait pu rétorquer pas mal de chose, sur notre passé commun. Mais jamais il ne le fera. Surtout pas devant Cerberus Malefoy. Par contre, il peut avancer d'un pas menaçant vers moi. Ce qu’il fait... Ce qui suffit à une gamine aussi menue que Mary de se faufiler entre les deux verts et de se réfugier derrière moi. Crétin... et ça se disait rusé... Minable, ouais.

 

Mary et moi filons sans demander notre reste. Après tout, le troisième larron manquait à l’appel et en gérer deux, oui. Alex, je savais l'énerver, Cerberus était un abruti, mais Hermès Gaunt... Celui là c’était un Serpentard au sens rusé du terme.

 

Et je ne veux pas voir le regard émerveillé que Mary pose sur moi.

 

Ce jour là j’ai appris que ce n’était pas la première fois que ces deux dégénérés s’en prennent à elle, mais que d'habitude Dumbledore la protège. Cependant, celle-ci étant notre batteuse, elle s’est pris un cognard dans la tète le matin même et elle n’est pas encore sortie de l’infirmerie. Du coup j’ai pris l'habitude de la prendre sous le coude quand Dumbledore n’était pas disponible (ce qui arrive souvent vu sa propension à se trouver sur le chemin d’un cognard, que ce soit en match ou à l’entraînement) (Et oui, elle était dans l'équipe en première année, elle avait eu une dérogation, au vu de son âge). Elle est toujours aussi infréquentable, mais rejeter ces grands yeux marron est au delà de mes forces.

 

Et la fois suivante... Oh Seigneur, heureusement qu'elles étaient là, la fois suivante !

 

 

 

 

 

Nous sommes début avril, les beau jours... s'annoncent disons. Jojo prétend que c'était déjà l'été mais il ne faut jamais croire un type capable de faire sauter deux chaudrons en une seule heure de cours.

 

Actuellement, le type en question n'a qu'une envie : aller faire une ballade en barque. Pour observer les poissons. Les sirènes. Les strangulots. Les veracrasses sauvages. (Non, c'est pas vrai, pas les veracrasses sauvages. Déjà ça n'existe pas, et même si ça existait, personne, aussi congelé qu'il puisse être, ne s'y intéresserait.)

 

Après d'âpres négociations, nous convenons que d'accord, on irait sur le lac, mais que c'était MOI qui conduis et qui choisis où on va. Au moins, comme ça, on ne finira pas au milieu du lac.

 

J'ai l'air méfiante, comme ça, mais soyons honnête. Je suis en fait absurdement sure de moi, persuadée de pouvoir contrôler Jojo. Ha ! Personne ne peut contrôler ce feu-follet. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que Jojo, à se pencher d'un coté et de l'autre, ne fasse chavirer la barque.

 

Je commence à hurler quand j'ai entends la petite voix me prévenir. J'essaye, de toutes mes forces, de le bloquer, mais je crois que ça ne fait qu'aider le bateau à basculer. On aurait jamais du prendre ce bateau.

 

Je ne sais pas nager. Mais genre pas du tout. On n’apprend pas ça aux filles chez moi. Alors je m’accroche de toutes mes forces au bateau. Il ne s'est pas renversé, il a juste suffisamment basculé pour nous faire tomber. Une fois que la panique recule un peu, je comprend qu'il ne coulera pas, et que, bien accrochée, je ne risque plus de couler. Je cherche donc Jojo.

 

Droite

 

Gauche

 

Devant

 

Derrière : Barque.

 

« JOJOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! »

 

Ô seigneur le laissez pas mourir. S'il vous plaît seigneur, s'il vous plaît.

 

« A l'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE !!!!!!!!!!!  Quelqu’un ! Il va se noyeeeeeeeeeeeer ! Au Secoouuuuuurs ! »

 

Je hurle comme ça pendant ce qui me semble être des heures, en cherchant frénétiquement mon ami. Mon seul ami à Poudlard. Il a pas le droit de partir et de mourir. C'est pas juste, je l'ai pas congédié.

 

« JOJOOOOOOOO ! »

 

*CLAC CLAC*

 

Je viens de me recevoir une belle paire de claques. La rousseur ne trompe pas. C'est Dumbledore qui viens de me les retourner (avec satisfaction, je l'aurait parié).

 

« Calme-toi, Deidre ! Regarde, Mary a trouvé ton pote. »

 

En effet, ils sont presque sur la berge. La panique laisse place aux larmes et Artémis (subtilité) Dumbledore me tire une poignée de cheveux pour me calmer un peu.

 

« Respire ! On doit ramener le bateau, ok ?

\- Je sais pas...

\- Ben si, il faut.

\- Mais je ne sais pas nager...

\- Ah... Bon, accroche-toi alors. »

 

Et elle nous tire vers la berge. Nous n'étions effectivement pas très loin, mais ça faisait encore trop loin, pour deux crétins incapables de nager. Rien ne me fait plus plaisir que de sentir la boue sous mes pieds, de patauger dedans, de pouvoir marcher. J'ai eu si peur !

Soudain, la petite voix de Mary retentit à coté de moi :

 

« File tes affutiaux.

\- Hein ? Mais je...

\- File, que je te les débouent et te les évapore !

\- Ow... Merci »

 

Elle me couvre de sa cape pendant que je suis en sous vêtements dans le froid d'avril. Une seconde plus tard, je vois que Dumbledore prend le bateau. Pour le ranger sans doute. En fait... Elles ne nous ont pas seulement sortis de l'eau. Elles couvrent nos traces en plus. Elles... Elles... je...

 

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je pleure, enfouie dans la cape trop petite de Mary Jenkins, la petite fille de Whitechapel. Je met longtemps à comprendre qu'elle s'est blottit contre moi pour me réconforter, que j'ai Jojo sur les genoux et Artémis de l'autre coté. Quand je me suis un peu calmé, j'hoquète à Mary :

 

« Je suis désolée. Mais... Je.... Dois pas... Je... Tu...

\- Je sais. On n’est pas du même bordel. On devrait pas se connaître. T'imagine, Dans quelqu’ années, ton frère viendra p'tet me r'tourner ! Ou ton père a p'tet déjà vu ma maternelle, si tu vois c’que j’veux dire...

\- J't'aime bien, mais...

\- Mais j’veux bien, mais ici c'est Poudlard  ! Qu'est ce qu'on s'en fout des Moldus ?

\- Je... »

 

A ce moment là, Jojo se saisit de la parole :

 

« Ben ouais ! Suffit de pas le dire à tes parents ! »

 

Je réfléchis un moment avant de les serrer dans mes bras. Ils n’ont pas tort. Ce qui se passe chez les sorciers reste chez les sorciers. Mes parents ne le sauront jamais.

 

« Amis ?

\- Amis.

\- Amis !

\- T'es trop coincé Coheunord. Mais je veux bien te laisser une chance. Amis »

 

 

 

Le reste de l'année a été beaucoup plus agréable. Déjà parce que mes camarades de chambre ne me battent plus froid. Et puis elles étaient vraiment de bonne compagnie. Par ailleurs, je ne sais pas... Cette histoire de noyade avait eu un effet libérateur sur moi. Avant de recevoir ma lettre, j'avais toujours pensé que je ferais ce que je voudrais jusqu'à mon entrée au pensionnat de jeunes filles, et qu'à compter de ce jour, je serais irréprochable. J’ai transposé ce plan à mon entrée à Poudlard, en fait (ok, excepté ma guéguerre avec Alex, mais c'était sa faute, ça). Mais franchement ? Je ne suis pas prête à être sage. Je n'ai que onze ans ! D’où changement de plan. Je ferais ce qu'il me plaira jusqu'à mes Buses, et après on verra !

 

Mais chaque chose a une fin, et le 30 juin, nous repartons vers l'aire de transplanage. Direction, la maison ! La route est beaucoup plus sympa cette fois. Et ça n'a rieeeeeeeeeeeeeeen à voir avec la monstrueuse gamelle que s'est pris Blondie Malefoy. Pis surtout personne peux rien prouver.

 

L'été fut atrocement long et fastidieux. Je ne trouve plus goût aux distractions purement moldues que j'ai toujours connues. Mes poupées sont belles, mais totalement inanimées, vous voyez ? J'ai bien essayé de parler aux tableaux, pour qu'ils me racontent leur histoire, mais ils refusent de me répondre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi mes ancêtres me refusent ces informations. En plus, sous prétexte que certaines matières ne sont pas enseignées à Poudlard, j'ai subis des cours d'été. Beaaaah... Qui a besoin de connaître la poésie et la géographie...

 

Heureusement, mes petits frères, bien que chiants, sont là. Avec eux, je m’amuse, un peu. Je leur raconte mes histoires de Poudlard et les légendes que j'ai apprises. A ma demande, début août, quand on avait été faire les courses de rentrée, Maman m'a pris un livre de contes sorciers et un livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard (nommé, avec une originalité digne des meilleurs éloges, « L'Histoire de Poudlard »).

 

Au cours du mois d’Août, je vais passer deux semaines chez ma tante, la Marquise de Kainworth. C’est la sœur de mon père. La cadette des enfants Kainworth, Anna, est ma meilleure amie, même si elle a six ans de plus que moi. Je déteste ces quelques jours, parce que pour la première fois de ma vie, j’ai un secret que je dois lui cacher.

 

Sinon, j'ai vraiment hâte de retourner à l'école en septembre. D'autant que mes lectures de vacances m'ont permis de déterminer que cette année se tiendra le fameux Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas encore quand ou il se tiendra. Faut que je trouve un moyen de rester en contact avec le monde sor... Idiote que je suis ! En pestant, je rentre dans la maison pour écrire une longue (ou pas) lettre à mon informateur préféré, lui racontant mes vacances, prenant des nouvelles et lui demandant ou sera le Tournoi. Puis je peste contre mon manque de chouette magique et écris au dos de la lettre : « A l'attention de Mr Jonathan "Jojo" Cooper, aux bons soins de la société d'instruction Poud Laird, Ridver Square, Londres » C'est l'adresse ou l'on se retrouvait pour aller a l'école, ça devrait suffire. J'espère qu'ils feront suivre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*)A l’époque d’Harry, Les Dumbledore ne sont certes pas sang pur. Mais en deux siècles, les choses changent…


	4. Une grande nouvelle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver pour ce quatrième chapitre ! La première année de Deidre est passé, elle s'est fait des amis, contre toute attente, et la seconde année arrive ! Et avec elle le Tournois des Trois Sorciers !
> 
> Mes Betas sont encore et toujours Mille-Visages, Eryn13, et Dansimati, et elles sont formidables.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Malheureusement, je n’ai reçu aucune réponse avant la rentrée. Quand enfin, la rentrée arrive, je me mets en chasse de Jojo pour lui arracher des réponses, mais cette terreur des potions est plus rapide que moi. Je me trouve donc soudainement écrasée sous soixante livres d'apprenti sorcier.

 

«Deidreeeeeeeeeeeeee ! J'ai ton info! Ça va être chez nous! Chez nouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!

-Salut Jojo...

-Salut! ça va? T'as passé de bonnes vacances?

-Génial! Je te raconterais tout ça en chemin! Et aux filles aussi! Et t'as vu le Tournoi? On a trop de chance, nous, on...»

 

Il pourrait continuer ainsi (très) longtemps, mais mon père me pose une main sur l'épaule et explique en deux mots à Jojo qu'il devrait explorer ailleurs, voir si j’y étais. Étonnée, je me tourne vers les auteurs de mes jours et mon père, ému, me remet un paquet.

 

«Tiens ma fille. Il est de coutume dans notre famille que les filles du duc portent un bijou de ce genre du début de leurs années d'école à leur mariage. J'ai trouvé que onze ans, c'était vraiment juste, alors... Tiens.»

 

Aie. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur le contenu de cette boite. Sentiment que je contiens en ouvrant le paquet. J'ôte l'emballage. J'ouvre l'écrin… Merde, c'est bien ça. Mon blason. Un blason losange de demoiselle portant les armes des Grisbald: d’argent au serpent sinople en cercle surmonté d'azur. Un serpent vert dans de l'argent avec du bleu au-dessus. Plus Serpentard, tu meurs. Je hais ce con de Salazar qui a plagié les armes des Grisbald. Je vais en entendre parler pendant toute ma scolarité.

 

La gorge un peu serrée, je remercie mes parents et attache le médaillon autour de mon cou. Pas le choix. Ce serait indigne de moi que d'avoir honte de ce blason. Mais je sens mal ma rentrée d'un coup. Je prends congé et rejoins Jojo juste avant le signal de départ. Il va faire une remarque, mais un regard noir l'arrête. Tiens, ce type peut se taire quand c'est nécessaire? Ahurissant.

 

 

 

 

 

Dès le début de la marche vers le château, Jojo et moi rejoignons les filles. Je compte mentalement les secondes...

 

«Mais c'est QUOI ce truc?»

 

Quatre. Artémis est en forme.

 

«Le blason de ma famille. Il date de plusieurs siècles avant la fondation de l'école alors lâche-moi!»

 

OK, je suis clairement sur la défensive, moi. Et je fais bien parce que, bien avant d'apercevoir les grilles de l'école, les moqueries fusent de toutes parts. Je me suis bien juré de ne jamais avoir honte de mes armes, mais franchement... C'est trop injuste. Pourquoi précisément ces éléments-là? Puis, je vois arriver Blondie, Percheron et Alex. Cette fois, c'est la fin... C'est Malefoy qui décide de porter le premier coup:

 

«Alors, la naine, tu renonces? Les lionceaux sont trop vulgaires pour toi? Je peux comprendre cela... Mais tu sais la lèche changeras rien. Personne ne voudrait salir Serpentard avec ton sang... douteux»

 

Je bous de rage et m'apprête à lui répondre vertement quand Alex me prend de vitesse.

 

«Fichez-lui la paix. C'est les armes de sa famille. C'est honorable de sa part de les porter malgré... Enfin le courage gryffondor, quoi. Éloignons-nous, ça sent trop le ruisseau ici...»

 

Malefoy, un peu con, éclate de rire, et Gaunt sourit. Puis ils s'éloignent. Je suis abasourdie. Alex m'a défendu? Vraiment?

 

 

 

 

 

 

Hum... le banquet de début d'année... bien sûr, j'avais toujours bien mangé à la maison, mais les banquets de Poudlard? Ils sont à nul autre pareil. Et avec un peu de chance, cette année, avec le tournoi, on aura des banquets bonus: Yeah! Je fais part de cette réflexion à Artémis et Mary qui approuvent joyeusement, mais je lis dans les yeux de Mary qu'elle me trouve bien difficile. Bien sûr, face à l'ordinaire d'un bordel londonien, j'imagine que celui de Poudlard mérite des étoiles. Et je reconnais qu'on mange pas mal.

 

C'est marrant, la chanson du Choixpeau est différente cette année. Il change à chaque fois? Qui écrit ses chansons?

 

Bref.

 

Ah! Le Pr. Fortescue se décide enfin à se lever pour nous parler de ce tournoi. Le silence se fait. Un peu vite d'ailleurs, je ne dois pas être la seule à attendre ce tournoi avec la dernière impatience.

 

«Très chers élèves, respectés professeurs. Comme vous le savez, notre école a cette année l'honneur d'organiser le légendaire Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Remerciez-en notre représentant d'il y a cinq ans, le vainqueur Gabriel Cooper!»

 

Et Gaby, le frère aîné de Jojo (ouais, ils ont quelque chose contre les noms complets dans cette famille. Parole, le jour où il m'appelle Dédé, je le noie. Pour de bon cette fois) entre dans la salle, reçu triomphalement par les 6 et 7ème années. Je. QOAAAAAAAAAA?

 

Je lance un regard acéré vers Jojo qui m'adresse un sourire rayonnant (et plein de trou) (il a perdu 2 dents de lait cet été) (oui oui, vous avez bien lu. À 12 ans ce type perd encore des dents de lait. Les sorciers...). Le petit rat! Son FRÈRE, le préfet en chef de l'an dernier, tout juste diplômé, a gagné le tournoi il y a 5 ans? Mais pourquoi il m'a caché ça???

 

Attends. Il a gagné en troisième année seulement? Ce type est un monstre.

 

...

 

Et c'est un sang mêlé. MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Tous les sangs purs de 3, 4, 5, 6, et 7ème années qui ont dû se sentir humilié! MOUAHAHAHAHAHA!

 

Je suis puérile, là, hein?

 

Bref.

 

Je redonne mon attention à ce qui se passe sur l'estrade. Je crois que j'ai raté le discours de Gaby. Le connaissant, j'ai dû rater deux phrases, ce type est aussi bavard que son frère est taciturne, c'est dire. Je parie que c'est comme ça qu'il a gagné. Ses adversaires ont tenté de sociabiliser et son absence de réponse les a tellement énervés qu'ils l'ont agressé et ont été disqualifiés pour violence envers un concurrent.

 

J'ai dit que je me concentrais!

 

«Nos adversaires arriveront chez nous à Halloween. À ce moment-là, Mr Cooper nous remettra la Coupe de Feu afin de sélectionner les champions de chaque école. Je vous rappelle que le tournoi est ouvert aux élèves à partir de la troisième année. Vous avez donc deux mois pour décider, mesdames et messieurs, si vous voulez essayer de représenter l'école. Je vous rappelle que cette compétition est dangereuse, parfois mortelle et toujours cruelle. Une fois que votre nom sera sorti de la Coupe, vous n'aurez aucune échappatoire. Vous participez, ou...»

 

Vache! Son ton est super sombre. Je veux même pas imaginer ce qui arrive aux démissionnaires.

 

...

 

Ou plutôt si, je veux savoir.

 

«Artémis? Il arrive quoi aux gens qui veulent quitter le tournoi?

\- Malédiction de malchance. En général ils en meurent avant la fin de l'année scolaire.»

 

Ah oui. OK. Carrément.

 

J'échange un regard avec Mary, qui a l'air aussi choquée que moi. Oui, donc c'est pas juste mon éducation privilégiée. Les sorciers sont vraiment des barbares...

 

«Faites pas cette tête, les filles, c'pas si terrible. Personne n'est obligé de se porter candidat, hein?

\- Euh..., fait Mary, quand même. C't’un peu radical, comme truc, faut avouer. On est que des gosses, non?

\- Ben t'as bien entendu, c'est ouvert qu'aux troisièmes et plus, on n’est pas des sauvages.»

 

Je ne suis pas convaincue, mais bon... pis franchement. C'est Artémis. Le choc passé, je me demande sérieusement si elle ne me mène pas un peu en bateau.

 

 

Pas vrai, hein?

 

 

 

 

Le lendemain, premier cours. Potion avec les Serdaigles. Je suis extrêmement en avance. Jojo a réussi à m'échapper au petit dej, mais là... Je jure de mettre la main sur ce crétin!

 

On est en embuscade, les filles et moi. Elles me cachent dans un angle du couloir et guettent Jojo. Elles me trouvent un peu puérile, mais ça les amuse. Tant mieux pour elles.

 

«V’la l’Jojo, me souffle Mary

\- Il est vert de trouille! Vous êtes sur la même longueur d'onde»

 

Il peut avoir peur...

 

«Fais-lui signe de venir! Comme si tu avais un secret pour lui

-Hey, Jojo! Tu connais pas la dernière?»

 

Le ton d'Artémis est parfait, enthousiaste, prometteur de ragot...

 

«Non..? Dis?»

 

Ah prudent, le bougre, il reste à distance.

 

«Viens, la, j'en ai marre de hurler!

\- il s'approche..., me marmonne Mary

\- Deidre est pas avec vous?

\- Elle te cherche du côté de la grande salle, tu l'as pas croisée?»

 

J'admire le non-mensonge d'Artémis. Je suis en effet côté grande salle du couloir. Je jette un œil entre mes deux camarades. Elles l'ont eu! Il vient les rejoindre... encore peu...

 

Il est à portée. Je jaillis d'entre les filles et choppe le col de Jojo. Il pousse un hurlement de marcassin extrêmement satisfaisant.

 

«Toi...

\- Lâche-moi! Steuplait steuplait...

\- C'est à ton tour de supplier... sale rat... je t'ai demandé... gentiment... poliment... tu... m'as... déçue....

\- Ah! Ne me frappe pas! C'est Gaby je te jure! Il m’a promis les pires sortilèges si je te prévenais ! Il voulait voir ta tête.»

 

Hum... Gaby étant un sarcastique personnage, c'était en effet possible. Nous nous sommes peu fréquentés l'an dernier, mais en tant qu'amie de son frère je lui avais un peu parlé. Avisant mon radoucissement, Jojo tente de pousser son avantage:

 

«Je peux y aller?»

 

Je fais mine de le relâcher... avant de le retirer et de lui balancer une poignée de poil à gratter dans le dos. VENGEAAAAAAANCE.

 

Le prof arrive et sous les éclats de rire et les couinements de Jojo, nous entrons dans la salle. Le Prof a à peine le temps de commencer son speech de rentrée qu'une explosion retentit. Je peste:

 

«Jojo! Pour l’amour du ciel! Tu ne pouvais pas attendre cinq minutes?»

 


	5. Respecter les anciens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour!
> 
> Bienvenu dans ce cinquieme chapitre! Au programme: Un Tournoi, des Arches et des Champions!
> 
> Mes betas sont encore et toujours les formidables Mille-Visages, Eryn13, et Dansimati!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Si quelqu'un avait donné une noise aux Weasley chaque fois qu’était abordé le sujet de l'inscription au Tournoi, en septembre et octobre 1786, ils auraient pu confortablement vivre sur leurs rentes jusqu'à la bataille de Poudlard, quelque deux siècles plus tard. Dire que le sujet dominait les conversations était faux. Le sujet ETAIT les conversations.

 

Artémis, Deidre, Jojo et Mary n'étaient bien sur pas en reste. Qui serait champion?

 

Aimeraient-ils le soutenir? Et si c'était un Serpentard? Que faire? Les trois filles interrogeaient beaucoup Jojo qui avait déjà assisté au tournoi, comme famille d'un champion. Il leur raconta que la première épreuve de son frère avait été d'élever un dragon avec pour seule consigne de le faire obéir. La ou les autres concurrents s'étaient lancé dans des sortilèges d'asservissement psychique, Gaby s'était contenté de potions de docilité et de dresser l'animal comme il aurait dressé un chien

 

Devant l'épreuve elle même, qui constituait en un parcours d'obstacles, il avait hésité un moment. Apparemment il n'avait pas assez avancé son dressage pour expliquer ça à l'animal. Mais il avait prévu une mauvaise surprise de ce genre. Pour faire face a l'imprévu, il avait étudié le sortilège d'attraction. En dix minutes, il avait récupéré un balais, posé le norvégien a crêtes dessus (pas bouger!) et était passé dans les anneaux. Il avait ordonné a l'animal de brûler les quelques cibles idoine et était arrivé devant les juges, leur expliquant la bouche en cœur que personne lui avait interdit de passer les anneaux avec le dragon. La directrice de Durmstrang, séduite par son audace, avait éclaté de rire, se rappelait Jojo.

 

La seconde épreuve avait été la traversée d'un défilé de Charybde et Scylla. Celui de l'Odyssée n'était pas le seul existant. En fait il en existait presque a chaque limite entre eau moldue et sorcière. Les courants magiques le long de ces frontières s'enchevêtraient tant qu'ils finissaient par s'enrouler en un même point. Traversez à n'importe quel endroit de la frontière magique et vous aboutissiez en ce point. A cause de cette extravagance géographique, l'enchevêtrement créait un terrible tourbillon. En conséquence de la dangerosité de ce tourbillon et du passage important en ces points, a l'opposé du tourbillon se massait une quantité effrayante de prédateurs tant magique que moldus. L'école Beaubaton, qui accueillait cette année là étant construite sur une ile magique de la Méditerranée côtoyait évidement un de ces phénomènes.

 

Cette épreuve avait été le loin la plus pénible pour Gaby est sa famille, puisque d'un commun accord, le français et la bulgare avaient tout fait pour balancer la barque de Gaby dans le tourbillon. J’étais effarée:

 

"Mais... mais ils n'ont pas eu d'ennuis? Je veux dire, c'est un meurtre!

-Tentative, me corrige Artémis, mais de toute façons, pendant les épreuves, seuls trois sortilèges très noir sont interdits. Pour le reste, une tache est une totale zone de non droit magique."

 

Je... ok. Je lance un regard inquiet à Mary et suis soulagée d'y lire la même angoisse. Puis nous encourageons Jojo à finir son récit.

 

Il nous explique que face à deux sorciers de dix sept ans, Gaby avait fait le seul truc qui pouvait lui sauver la vie: abandonner l'espoir de gagner la course. Il avait fait reculer sa barque de trois cent mètres, se désengageant du passage et était passé après que les deux autres champions aient finit leur traversée. Lui qui avait finit premier de la première épreuve avait dégringolé tout en bas du classement provisoire.

 

De l'extérieur, il avait toujours eu l'air aussi serein et calme. Mais Jojo le connaissait bien. Toute la famille Cooper savait qu’à la première occasion, il trancherait la gorge de ses adversaires.

 

Il avait fait mieux, mais personne ne savait précisément comment. Il avait du apprendre que lors de la dernière épreuve ils seraient enfermé. Parce qu'il avait réussis, personne ne savait vraiment comment, a leur faire avaler une potion de claustrophobie. Il y avait eu enquête pourtant, puisque ça avait du être fait avant l'épreuve et que la potion utilisée tirait très sérieusement vers la magie noir. Mais personne n’avait trouvé la moindre preuve. Innocent tel l'agneau qui venait de naître, Gaby avait expliqué ne rien savoir de ce qui c’était passé, mais qu’il avait été heureux de voir ses adversaires incapable de lui faire du mal, vu ce qui s'était passé durant la seconde épreuve.

 

« Ton frère est remarquablement teigneux, dis-je

\- Ouais, hein?

\- Ouais, j'admire, ajoute Artémis tandis que Mary acquiescait silencieusement, avant d’ajouter:

\- Mais c'tait quoi l'épreuve?

\- Ils étaient enfermés dans la forteresse alpine d’Hannibal. Elle est atrocement remplie de pièges et chausse-trappe

\- Hannibal était un sorcier? je demande

\- Ouais et un sacrement bon.

\- Qui? Demande Mary

\- Un maure qui a eu le culot de venir avec des éléphants attaquer Rome, dans l'antiquité. En le sachant sorcier, l'exploit devient déjà plus imaginable."

 

La forteresse était donc très compliquée a traversée, mais Gaby avait tout son temps, avec ses adversaires neutralisés. Il avait donc remporté l'épreuve et le tournoi haut la main, premier vainqueur si jeune depuis un bon siècle

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Le trente octobre 1786, toute l’école était réunie sur la pelouse pour accueillir les deux écoles.

 

Durant la nuit, deux immenses arches de pierres étaient apparus. Ces œuvres monumentales, obturées d’un voile diaphane mouvant d'un vent irréel et totalement déconnecté du temps écossais, apparaissent à chaque veille de Tournoi, sur les terrains des trois écoles. Portails magiques, ils se dressent a chaque édition entre les trois écoles, permettant une liberté de mouvement totale pour nous autres élèves. D'un pas nous traversons l'Europe et pouvons rencontrer les plus puissants de nos voisins. Neuf heures. Le Directeur et son adjoint se mettent chacun face à une arche, la moitié du corps professoral derrière eux. C'est un sortilège multiple d'une grande complexité. Je remarque que le professeur McDraig est derriere le Pr Londubat, en premier soutient, chargé de canaliser les énergies des autres. On raconte de ces choses sur ces deux profs... Je souris en imaginant la réaction de mes parents s'ils l’apprenaient.

 

Ah, voila qu'ils commencent à incanter. Je suis captivée. C'est la première fois que j'assiste à une telle opération magique. Je sais que dans les glaces de Durmstrang et sous le soleil d'azur de Beaubaton, les équipes professorales en font de même.

 

Certains élèves chahutent un peu, les préfets les reprennent. Je ne les comprend pas. N’apprécient t il pas le spectacle grandiose de cette magie de haut vol ?

 

Et soudain, à dix heures pile, une lumière explose des deux portails. Leurs voiles s'envolent sous l'effet des vents qui les traversent désormais et quelques rayons de soleil étrangers caressent la terre d'Ecosse. Le directeur et l'adjoint, vidés de leur magie, tombent dans les bras de leurs premiers souteneurs.

 

Nous attendons une heure de plus dans le matin écossais que les directeurs de trois écoles se remettent de leur exploit magique. Pendant ce temps, notre premier ministre nous fait un long discours sur la fierté et l'excellence britannique face au laisser aller français et au rigidisme nordique. Contenu sémantique : écrasez-moi ces bougnoules. Vite et bien. Il s’appuie a mort sur la victoire de Gaby. Faut dire que si ce que Jojo nous a raconté est vrai, il a été sacrément dégourdi, le blaireau(*).

 

Enfin, les sorciers ayant focalisé les deux sortilèges de portail se relèvent. Ils ont un teint cadavérique. Même le professeur Londubat qui est loin de l'âge vénérable du professeur Fortescue. Ça a l'air d'être quelque chose, ces sortilèges collectifs. Comme le veut le protocole, ils se tournent d'abord vers l'arche frappée des armes de Beauxbatons, second du dernier tournoi. Un petit homme brun sors du voile, accompagné d'un échalas blond. A voir leur teint aussi pale et épuises que ceux de Londubat et Fortescue, ce doivent être le directeur et l'adjoint. Mais quand ils s'approchent, je réalise que le brun est de taille tout à fait normale, alors que le blond... mais quel sang magique peut-il avoir pour être si grand? Artémis doit être télépathe parce qu'elle se penche vers moi:

 

« Le grand, c'est l'adjoint Daffy op Owen, il a du sang Sidhe. Seelie à voir sa tignasse. L'autre, c'est Aristide Bonaparte, le premier sang de... né de moldu a être arrivé au poste de directeur de Beauxbatons depuis huit directorats. »

 

Wah. Pas mal.

 

Ils échangent les paroles rituelles d'accueil puis leurs élèves commencent à passer la porte en ordre rangé. Leur uniforme est bleu roi avec entre un, pour les plus jeunes, et sept galons dorés sur les épaules. Ils ne semblent pas avoir de maisons. ça fait bizarre.

 

Puis c'est au tour de l'école du nord de se présenter. D'abord les directeurs, une grande femme blonde, archétype du viking, mais avec des nichons et accompagnée d'un autre blond, moins massif mais tout aussi impressionnant dans l'étincelle de génie qui luit au fond de son œil:

 

« Mayra et Luke Skyson, Mayra étant, comme tu le sais, la directrice.

\- Mariés?

\- Frères et sœurs. »

 

Les élèves de Durmstrang arrivent, enveloppés de capes rouges. Leur uniformité me semble étrange. Je tente de m'imaginer comment nous leur apparaissons, rangé en quatre groupes, les petits devant, les grands derrière, dans nos sobres robes noires rebrodées d'un écusson argenté ou ressort en couleur le quartier de notre maison. Puis je me demande comment on me voit moi. Petite, blonde, l'air diaphane, ma mère me dit souvent que je serais bientôt le summum de la beauté à l'anglaise. Je suppose qu'elle a raison, mais j'aurais préférée ressembler plus à Mayra Skyson. Solide. Stable. Mais mon miroir me renvois l'image d'une petite chose fragile. Au moins est ce une jolie petite chose. En plus, ce matin, Mary nous a joliment tressé les cheveux, à Artémis et a moi.

 

Je jette un œil à Artémis. Voila ce que je voudrais être. Elle est grande et sa rousseur n'a d'égale que sa carrure. Tout a fait le genre de fille a etre dans l’équipe de quidditch . Il n'y a pas de coupe de quidditch cette année avec le Tournoi, mais dés l'an prochain, elle va recommencer à assomer les joueurs adverses à coup de cognards. Elle se prend certes des coups, beaucoup (de moins en moins quand même), mais pendant ce temps là, aucun autre gryffondor n’en prend. Mais bon, bien sur, je ne dois pas oublier qu'elle est avantagée par les deux ans de plus qu'elle a. Je ricane mentalement. Si elle m'entendait parler de sa dragoncelle qui a duré plus d'un an et demi, comme d’un avantage, je crois qu'elle me tuerait.

 

Mary est encore plus petite que moi. Je crois qu’elle n’a pas assez mangé avant Poudlard. Brune, le regard effrayé, elle commet l'exploit de sembler encore plus vulnérable que moi

 

Le Pr Fortescue prend la parole et nous présente la coupe, que Gaby pose cérémonieusement sous un petit abri à égale distance des deux arches et de la grande porte de l'école. Nous avons trente heures pour postuler nous dit-il. Et sur ses paroles, la coupe s'enflamme de bleu. Les flammes s'élèvent à dix mètres de hauteur, léchant sans brûler le petit abri. Wah. Pas à dire, ils s'y connaissent en spectacle.

 

~~~~~~~~~

 

Le soir du 31, alors que la célébration de la samhain bat son plein dans la grande salle magiquement agrandie pour accueillir le personnel et les élèves de trois écoles, les portes s'ouvrent soudain avec fracas. Gaby arrive en portant cérémonieusement la coupe jusqu'au Pr Fortescue, puis s'éclipse par une porte, derrière la table des profs. Le silence est si épais que je m'étonne de ne point me noyer dedans.

 

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles, Messieurs. Voici maintenant l'instant le plus décisif de ce tournoi. La désignation des champions. Vous qui avez osé postulez, vous n'avez plus d'échappatoire autre que la prière. Les trois noms qui vont nous être révèles ce soir seront lié par un pacte magique d'une puissance qui n'a d'égale que la dangerosité des épreuves qu'ils rencontreront. Ils se battront pour les couleurs de la famille, de leur école et de leur pays, pour la gloire de tous. Et même s'ils succombent face aux épreuves, qu'ils sachent que leur nom sera chanté. Mais qu'ils abandonnent... et le déshonneur d'une famille, d'une école et d'une nation s'abattra sur eux. Que la mort ait alors pitié d'eux... »

 

Ok. Donc le vieux savant fou, totalement évaporé, peux se montrer terrifiant. Ok. Je note. Personne n’a une couverture? Je sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai froids, moi, d'un coup...

Soudain, les flammes deviennent d'une blancheur éclatante et un morceau de parchemin s'envole. Le vieux l'attrape au vol sans une seconde d'hésitation.

 

"Le champion de Durmstrang est... Sif Friggdottir!"

 

Une jeune femme brune, grande et élancée se lève, quelques sièges plus loin, sous les acclamations de son école. Elle est âgée, elle doit être en dernière ou avant dernière année et me semble avoir la beauté tranchante d'une épée. Ce sera une sacrée adversaire. Sous le triomphe que lui font ses camarades, elle se dirige vers la porte qu'a empruntée Gaby. Elle passe a coté de moi et je suis marquée par son visage grave.

 

"Le champion de Beaubaton est... Henri Edouard De... Décari. Henri Edouard Décari."

 

Il a des difficultés à lire, le vieux...

 

Un adolescent replet d'une quinzaine d'années se lève à l'habituelle table des Serpentard. Il est plus loin, je n'arrive pas bien à le distinguer. Mais il semble un peu abasourdi. Sous les clameurs françaises, il disparaît à la suite de Sif.

 

"Le champion de Poudlard est... Hippolyte Peverrel"

 

Et pour la première fois une clameur individuelle répond au directeur:

 

"YESSS!"

 

Peverel. Un Serpentard de sixième année. Euh... j'applaudis en même temps que mon école mais le cœur n'y est pas. Ce type est... moyen. Franchement je suis déçu, j'aurais voulu un champion de la trempe de Gaby. Honnêtement, j'aurais soutenu plus sincèrement Jojo (qui aurait tout fait péter sur son passage... il serait plutôt crédible en fait).

 

"Nous avons donc nos trois champions. Souhaitons leur bonne chance et que le Tournoi commence!"

 

 

 (*)Rooooh... Helga... Le blaireau vraiment, mais quelle idée d'emblème... Bien contente d’etre un lion, moi. Ok, une Lionne. C’pareil.


	6. Chaînes du destin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour!
> 
> Bienvenu dans ce sixieme chapitre! Au programme: un serpent et des forges!
> 
> Mes betas sont encore et toujours les formidables Mille-Visages, Eryn13, et Dansimati!
> 
> Bonne lecture!

Le mois de novembre commence de manière assez routinière, les profs des trois écoles faisant soigneusement attention à replonger le nez de leurs élèves dans les études. Adolf Meyer, le prof d'enchantement, est particulièrement cassant. Il nous a donné un devoir de malades. N’étant pas satisfaite de ce que j’ai, en ce samedi après midi, je descends vers la bibliothèque.

 

 

Soudain, au détour d’un couloir je me fige. La haute (pour moi) silhouette d’Alex Potter (Lord Alexander Potter, pardon) se dresse devant moi.

 

 

Je porte la main à ma baguette et cherche des yeux ses deux complices. Surtout Malefoy. Gaunt reste généralement en retrait, semblant se foutre de la gueule de tout le monde. Mais Malefoy... Il est mauvais, lui. Je le suis aussi, soyons honnêtes. Depuis notre arrivée dans l’école, on s’est fait de sacrées crasses lui et moi. En toute franchise, je pense que Malefoy adorerait comploter ma mort. C’est de famille, notez. Malefoy père finance ostensiblement des recherches en vue de priver un sorcier, né moldu, spécifiquement, de ses pouvoirs.

 

 

Mais je m’égare. C’est Alex qui est là, devant moi. Potter devrais-je dire. Avec lui... Je crois que je lui en veux mille fois plus qu’a Malefoy. Nous nous ignorons, globalement. Sauf quand il est victime collatérale de ma guéguerre avec Malefoy, ou qu’il décide, occasionnellement, de lui donner un coup de main. Bien sur, avant... Mais c’était avant.

 

 

« Hey. »

 

 

Euh... Il vient de me saluer, là ?

 

 

« Hum... Je ne sais pas trop comment tourner ça... »

 

 

Ben moi non plus coco. Sérieusement, il me fait quoi, là ? Soudain, il avise mes livres d’enchantement. Les miens et ceux que je compte échanger à la bibliothèque.

 

 

« Oh ! Tu vas à la bibliothèque ! Génial, j’y allais aussi ! »

 

 

Et il me propose son bras pour y aller. Je ne réagis pas assez vite alors il prend mon bras qui tient mon sac et le met sur le sien. Ma main de baguette vole et il se trouve avec le bout de mon arme sous le nez. Prudent, il relâche son emprise sur mon bras gauche.

 

 

« Ton dortoir est Dieu sais où, mais je suis certaine que nous ne sommes certainement pas sur le chemin entre lui et la bibliothèque. C’est quoi ce satané plan ?

\- Mais rien !

\- Potter... »

 

 

J’ose à peine fouiller les environs du regard, mais je suis sûre que Malefoy est la, près à me bondir dessus.

 

 

« Tu as ma parole de Sorcier, Deirdre. Demande à la petite voix si je mens ! »

 

 

Je sursaute en l’entendant évoquer ce que personne n’a évoqué à voix haute depuis plus de deux ans.

 

 

Deux ans.

 

 

Du temps où Alex était mon meilleur ami.

 

 

Nos maisons de ville étaient mitoyennes. Aussi explorateur l’un que l’autre, nous avions finis par nous croiser dans les combles de nos maisons quand nous avions sept ans. Elles communiquaient par une cloison abîmée, cachée sous divers trucs. Nous avions énormément partagé et joué le bas. Je lui avais parlé de ma petite voix, il m’avait raconté des contes sorciers... Et un jour, la petite voix avait hurlé, je l’avais poussé dans l’escalier qui descendait vers chez lui, juste avant que le plancher ne se dérobe sous mes pieds. Une manifestation de magie infantile m’avait sauvé, mais de ce jour, plus jamais on ne m’avait laissé voir Alex. La cloison avait été refaite et de toute façon, je n’avais plus autant de liberté. Je l’avais revu le premier jour de collège, mais...

 

 

Mais bref. Il a raison, la petite voix ne crie pas.

 

 

"Donc tu te souviens de moi, soudainement?"

 

 

Je voudrais que mon ton ne soit que mépris et indifférence, mais... Non. J'y entends de l'espoir et une pointe de joie. Dieu sait ce que lui y perçoit.

 

 

"Mais c'est que le jour de la rentrée..."

 

 

La rage me monte au nez. Mon sortilège de saucisson part dans la seconde.

 

 

"Ça va, use pas ta précieuse salive magique, j'ai bien compris."

 

 

Et je m'enfuis, laissant ce fils de chienne se débattre faiblement. Comme un magicarpe échoué aurait-on dit plus de deux cents ans plus tard.

 

 

Je ne veux pas l’entendre dire que la seule fois où il a pris ma défense était une erreur idiote.

 

 

**o**°**o**

 

 

Trente novembre. Une arène a été montée dans le parc de l'école. Nous surplombons un espace séparé en trois, plein d'outils divers et variés. L'utilité de l'ensemble est cependant évidente: nous sommes en présence de trois forges.

 

 

En plus du nécessaire, elles comportent toutes trois une bibliothèque bien fournie. Il y a même quelques-uns de ce qu’on appelle des « livres d’usage », des objets inspirés des talismans magiques japonais : un sortilège scellé dans du papier que l’on peut décoller de la page et projeter sur l’objet de son choix.

 

 

Dans la tribune officielle, les directeurs et les chefs d’État s’installent. Le ministre de la magie, que nous avons vu à l'ouverture. Lord Brandon Turner, ministre de la magie anglais, petit et trapu, on le dit parent avec les Black, famille aussi noble et influente que les Potter ou les Malefoy, que je n’avais cependant pas encore eu l’occasion de rencontrer.

 

 

Théodore de Calyptol, Duc de Garelle et Grand Commandeur des Sorciers français. C’est un cousin de Louis XVI car en France, contrairement aux engagements internationaux, les pouvoirs sorciers et Moldu ne sont pas encore vraiment séparés. D’autant que les Bourbons sont une puissante famille de Sang pur. Mon sang sorcier vient peut-être de la partie française de la famille ?

 

 

Enfin, le Jarl Erik Fandrilson de Laponie magique. Pour le coup, leur système était plus une méritocratie. Ces gens mélangeaient encore la plèbe et les élites. De ce que j'en sais, le Jarl, grand, fort et plutôt brun pour sa patrie, a dû passer une série d’épreuves et resterait Jarl jusqu'à ce qu’un autre réussisse l’ensemble des épreuves. Durmstrang est techniquement sous la juridiction du Jarl de Laponie magique, mais cela ne cesse de créer toute sorte de tensions, du fait du fonctionnement profondément hiérarchisé de l'école, plus proche de la pensée russe. Il faut dire que l'école avait été fondée il y a plus de deux mille ans par un peuple qui s'était profondément divisé au fil des siècles entre les populations méritocratiques au pouvoir et les populations hiérarchisées isolationnistes.

 

 

Ces neuf personnages forment le jury. Un jury composé à parts égales de gens évidemment totalement partiaux. Un dixième homme est présent dans la tribune avec les jurys. Il se lève, place un Sonorus sur sa voix.

 

 

« Mesdames et Messieurs, je suis Esculape Croupton et je serai votre commentateur durant ce 155e Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. J'appelle les trois sorciers que nous allons adorer durant les mois qui viendront. Sif... » Il fait une pause tandis qu’elle entre. « Henri... » nouvelle pause « Et Hippolyte ! »

 

 

Messieurs, Dames, vous avez devant vous le matériel et les informations pour produire un outil qui vous sera nécessaire à la prochaine tache, prévue le 30 février prochain. Ne vous précipitez pas et choisissez soigneusement ce que vous produirez. Vous serez évalué sur la qualité de l'objet fabriqué. Vous avez jusqu’au coucher du soleil.

 

 

Que la première épreuve du tournoi Coooooooooooooooooooommeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeence ! »

 

 

Aussitôt, les trois champions s’animent et regardent autour d’eux avec frénésie. Je réalise alors que, jusque là, ils n’observaient rien. Ils devaient être sous le coup d'un sort de cécité.

 

 

Peverell examine directement les matières premières à sa disposition, très sûr de lui, il ne se tourne jamais vers la bibliothèque. Je me rappelle alors ce que la gazette a dit de lui : son père est un forgeron réputé, il doit avoir de bonnes notions de forge magique. Il part bien.

 

 

Du côté des étudiants continentaux, le temps n’est pas encore au rush. Ils examinent encore ce qu’ils ont face à eux. En les voyants faire, je m'intéresse moi aussi à ce que j’ai pris au premier abord pour du décor. Une touffe de jonc... Un marteau décoré de runes... Magiques?... un cheval en bronze sur la bibliothèque et... Oh mais ces tableaux étaient horribles. Des gens déchiquetés, flottant sur une mare.

 

 

Ils ont le droit de montrer ça à des gosses ? Je vais faire des cauchemars...

 

 

Soudain, Sif jette un drap sur le tableau (je l’aime la dame) et s’empare d’un ouvrage. Henri n’a pas eu l'idée merveilleuse de cacher cette horreur, mais, comme elle, il se plonge dans un ouvrage.

 

 

Bon, je dois reconnaître que Peverell est plutôt classe. Il a des gestes sûrs, il a déjà commencé à frapper une barre de fer. On voit en lui le futur professionnel déjà bien au fait des habitudes du métier. Il est p’tet crédible en fait.

 

 

Artémis attire mon attention :

 

 

« Viens, on va faire un tour, on reviendra plus tard »

 

 

Elle a raison. Nous n’allons pas regarder un péquin forger et deux autres lire tout l’après-midi. Franchement. J’espérais mieux pour cette première épreuve. De la forge, vraiment ? Nous passons quelques heures au bord du lac, à profiter du chocolat chaud qu’Artémis a eu la bonne idée de ramener. Elle le fait souvent quand on passe nos samedis ici.

 

 

Euh....

 

 

« Tu savais qu’on regarderait pas l’épreuve. Comment t’as su que ce serait de la forge ? »

 

 

La cadette des Dumbledore me regarde avec les yeux de l’innocence :

 

 

« Bien sûr que non... Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Le chocolat.

\- Il était pour les gradins, voyons ! »

 

 

Disons que je la crois...

 

 

Nous revenons sur les gradins, un peu désertés. Peverell applique des sorts sur la lame d’une épée puis, assez vite, commence à y adapter une garde.

 

 

Les deux autres font... Des anneaux ? Comment ça ?... Oui, des anneaux. Ceux d’Henri sont un peu irréguliers, mais Sif a deux populations : des petits, et quelques plus grands. La, elle forge de barres... Repliées l’une dans l’autre...

 

 

« Elle fout quoi ? » demande Mary, à qui Artémis avoue son ignorance.

 

 

Décrétez un jour saint! Artémis ne savait pas quelque chose!

 

 

« Je crois que c’est une sorte de mors, je crois... »

 

 

Elles se tournent vers moi et je regrette d’avoir pensé à voix haute.

 

 

« Ouais, ça ressemble un peu a un mors basique. Mais les anneaux... Je saisis pas. »

 

 

Il s’avère vite qu’Henri forge la même pièce et ils se mettent à assembler leurs anneaux, à l’aide de sortilèges d'intangibilité trouvé dans leurs livres.

 

 

Le soleil disparait derrière les montagnes écossaises quand les trois champions présentent leurs œuvres. Peverell ne peut s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant les chaînages grossiers de ses concurrents. Je crois bien que ce sont des sortes de filets pour chevaux. Mais... en fer ? Bref. L’épée de Peverell, par contre, est superbe, malgré son manque de temps. Sa famille a toujours compté de brillants artisans à ce qu'on dit, et nous pouvons le constater aujourd’hui.

 

 

Croupton reprend la parole :

 

 

« Champions, quand j’appellerais votre nom, vous tendrez votre création aux juges : Sif Friggdottir ! »

 

 

Elle donne son chaînage au jury qui le déplie et l’observe dans tous les sens. Ça ressemble bien à un filet et elle récolte quelques compliments des juges.

 

 

« Henri Décari ! »

 

 

Il tend le sien. Il est définitivement plus moche, plus lourd aussi; franchement, je plains la pauvre bête qui portera ça. Les juges approuvent malgré tout.

 

 

« Hippolyte Peverell ! »

 

 

Il leur tend fièrement sa lame, garde en avant. C’est une lame moyenâgeuse, a une main et double tranchant. Les juges semblent à la fois impressionnés et déçus, surtout les Anglais...

 

 

Ils disparaissent un moment puis Croupton conclut :

 

 

« Mesdames et messieurs ! Les juges ont délibéré ! Mr Peverell, de Poudlard, remporte cette épreuve avec un score de 65 sur 90. Il est suivi de Miss Friggdottir de Durmstrang avec 62 points et de Mr Décari avec 58 points. La prochaine épreuve aura lieu le 30 février prochain. Vos créations vous seront rendues à ce moment-là. Profitez bien de votre temps ! »

 

 

Comme les juges, je ne peux m’empêcher d’être déçue. Peverell. Il... J’ai un mauvais pressentiment. La Voix s'agite, mais elle ne me dit rien. Je n’aime pas ça. Je crois que j’aurais préféré le voir faire un chaînage pourri au lieu de cette belle épée. Même s’il a ainsi gagné l’épreuve. Je... ça ne va pas...

 

 

Une voix masculine interrompt mes pensées :

 

 

« Ça va pas ? »

 

 

Alex est devant moi. Les filles ont dû partir sans faire gaffe à mon absence. Je le dévisage, ayant du mal à revenir de mes réflexions :

 

 

« Dids’ ? »

 

 

Je lui allonge un direct du droit

 

 

« T’as perdu le droit de m’appeler comme ça, connard ! »

 

 

Et je quitte les gradins, espérant que la foule m’aura évité d’être grillée par un prof.

 


	7. Projets matrimoniaux

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour!  
> Bienvenu dans ce septième chapitre! Au programme: Noël et des fiancailles…  
> Mes betas sont encore et toujours les formidables Mille-Visages, Eryn13, et Dansimati!  
> Bonne lecture!

Mon sentiment de catastrophe imminente s’apaise un peu au fil du mois de décembre. Ou peut être m’y habitué-je. Je ne saurais dire. Alex a arboré un magnifique coquard pendant deux bonnes semaines, ce qui est monstrueusement satisfaisant. Il ne s'en plaint cependant à personne, ce qui m’intrigue un peu. À quel jeu joue-t-il?

 

Bientôt arrivent les vacances de Noël et le retour à Londres. À la sortie de la fausse pension, j’ai la surprise de me faire agresser par un feu follet d'un mètre soixante-dix, emballé de soie rose. Je n’ai que le temps de faire un rapide signe d’adieu à Jojo (Mary et Artémis sont restées à Poudlard):

 

«Anna! Comment vas-tu?

\- C’est à toi que je dois le demander! Mon dieu, cette pension est mixte? Mais où tes parents t’ont-ils envoyé? Tu vas bien? C'est pas le petit Alex d’à côté de chez toi, là?»

 

Je pense dans une bouffée d’affection que mon amitié avec Jojo ne venait pas de nulle part. J’ai l’habitude des questions mitraillettes...

 

«Mère ne t’a pas dit? C’est une pension d’ouverture d’esprit. Nous sommes strictement séparés en dehors des cours, mais...

\- Relax, p’tite tête, je plaisante. Oncle Gavin et Tante Adélaïde m’ont parlé de ta pension pour bas-bleu. C’est génial ce truc. Un Eton tout public? Tu as dû sauter de joie. C'est ça que tu me cachais l’été dernier?

\- Oui aux trois! Mère a un peu peur que ça me porte préjudice d’être un bas-bleu, comme tu dis. Pour plus tard, tu sais. Le mariage.»

 

En causant, nous rejoignons l’attelage. Je salue ma mère dans l’attelage et monte. Anna attend soigneusement que je sois bien assise pour me répondre:

 

«T’en fais pas pour ta chasse au mari, si j’ai trouvé un, tu trouveras!»

 

Je la dévisage cinq minutes, pendant lesquelles elle semble soudain regretter d’en avoir parlé, puis je me jette dans ses bras:

 

«Vraimeeeeeeent? Qui? Tu le connais? Tes parents l’ont connu où?»

 

À moi de mitrailler!

 

«C’est un comte français, Louis Hugo de Beauregard, il est très influent à la cour de Louis XVI. C’est un général.

\- Wah. Un sacré bonhomme... Tu te sens d’attaque? Pour devenir comtesse?

-Je... Je suppose, oui? Je...»

 

Elle jette un regard nerveux à ma mère, qui nous fait un clin d’œil et se blottit sur la banquette, l’air totalement passionné par son journal. Nous savons toutes les deux qu'elle prétendra ne rien entendre de ce que nous nous dirons. Une seconde plus tard, Anna reprend:

 

«J’ai un peu peur, la cour de Versailles est si loin! Et si je dois le suivre dans ses missions? Et puis moi? Comtesse? Moi?... Je suis une baronne, tout au plus, plutôt une femme de baronnet!

\- Mais pourquoi? Tu sais tenir la maison, non? Tu l’as fait l’an dernier et tu organises le Noël des Kainworth, cette année, non? Pour le reste... Tu le suivras juste le comte le temps de lui faire un héritier, après tu resteras à Versailles à te faire admirer par tout le royaume de France et à manger des pâtes de fruits!»

 

Elle ne répond pas vraiment, mais je la vois se crisper. Après, elle change de sujet et semble se refermer sur elle-même, jusqu'à son départ, après le repas qui fête mon retour à la maison. Je crois que je suis inquiète.

 

 

**o**°**o**

 

 

J’attends dans le hall, aux pieds de la gouvernante, à côté de mes frères. Mes parents nous ont expliqué que pendant ces fêtes, que nous passerons chez Anna, nous fêterons ses fiançailles. Et comme son fiancé est de France, il doit être hébergé. Bien sûr, il ne peut dormir chez sa promise, alors il vient chez nous. J’ai hâte de le rencontrer. Est-ce que je l’aimerai? Je détesterais ne pas m’entendre avec le mari d’Anna, ça risquerait de nous séparer. Déjà que Versailles c’est loin...

 

Callie, la bonne, surveille l’arrivée du carrosse à la fenêtre. Père et Mère sont allés chercher le comte aux quais. Soudain, elle appelle Georges, le majordome; ils arrivent! C’est un peu le branle-bas de combat, ici: tout le monde se met en bon ordre et... le voilà.

 

Il...

 

Il est si vieux!

 

Je sais que je le fixe avec la pire incorrection, mais... Mais merde! Il est au moins aussi vieux que Papa! Et Anna doit épouser ça? Non! Juste non!

 

Je reste figée jusqu'à ce que j’entende Père nous présenter:

 

«... mon cadet, Benedict, et enfin ma fille Deidre 

\- Messieurs, Mademoiselle... Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

\- Vous êtes vieux!»

 

Mon dieu, mais que viens-je de dire! Je peux pas l’avoir dit à voix haute, hein? Au regard furieux de mon père, si, j’ai été assez bête pour cela...

Mais avant qu’il n’ait eut le temps de me reprendre, le français s’agenouille soudain pour être à ma hauteur:

 

«Oui, petite dame, je suis vieux. J’ai huit ans de plus que ton papa. C’est ça qui te gêne?

\- Mais oui! Anna est trop jeune pour... pour...»

 

Même ma langue de gryffondor ne parvient pas à dire ce que je pense. J’ai déjà beaucoup insulté notre hôte.

 

«Dans l’absolu, tu as raison, petite dame, mais mon épouse est morte, et mes enfants aussi. Comme je suis comte, je dois avoir d’autres enfants, d’autres fils, et vite, pour leur apprendre à être de bons comtes, tu comprends?»

 

En moi s’affrontent mon éducation et le dégoût à l’idée d’être marié à un vieux monsieur.

 

«Vous avez pas un frère? Il pourrait prendre votre titre après vous!

\- J’en ai un, petite Deidre, mais c’est un méchant garçon, qui prendrait tout l’argent du domaine pour lui et qui laisserait mes gens mourir de faim. Ce serait mal, tu comprends?»

 

Je soupire et m’incline. Oui, je comprends. Le comte est un homme d’honneur, comme père. Il pense d’abord à ses vassaux, même si c’est aux dépens d’Anna. Je comprends cela. Je n’aime pas ça, mais je comprends.

 

«Oui. Pardon, Mr le comte»

 

Il me tapote la tète avec un sourire:

 

«Excuses acceptées, petite Dame.»

 

 

**o**°**o**

 

 

Les jours passent et bientôt, nous sommes à Kainworth House pour la veillée de Noël. Elle y est assez réticente, mais j’ai parlé avec Anna de ce mariage. Elle a peur, le général l’impressionne, mais on le dit juste et noble. Il a perdu sa première famille à cause d’une épidémie de consomption. Il avait une femme, d’environ quarante ans, et deux solides garçons de quinze et dix-sept ans. C’est une tragédie, mais ça m’a soulagée d’apprendre cela. Comme il me l’a dit, il ne cherche pas une épouse par luxure, mais par nécessité.

 

Anna n’a pas envie de partir si loin aussi. Mais heureusement, ses parents la marient au comte de Beauregard parce que mon oncle se voit bien ambassadeur d’ici un an ou deux. Pour cela, il a besoin d’appuis à la Cour de France. Elle les reverra à ce moment-là.

 

Anna n’est pas à l’aise avec le comte. En même temps... J’ai appris aussi qu’elle allait avoir une belle-fille plus âgée qu’elle... dix-huit ans, Rose de Beauregard. Seule survivante de l’épidémie.

 

Mr de Beauregard est très galant avec sa fiancée, très attentionné. Je ne sais pas trop que penser de ce mariage. En un sens, le comte me semble être un homme d’honneur, qui traitera ma cousine avec déférence, mais de l’autre... Ah j’aurais tellement aimé qu’il soit... disons dix ou vingt ans plus jeune. Je n’aurais pas eu à m’inquiéter pour Anna. Je crois que globalement, elle partage mon opinion.

 

Le soir de Noël, dans la grande salle de la maison londonienne des Kainworth, nous discutons en regardant son fiancé et son père faire de même de l’autre côté de la salle:

 

«Pourquoi ne peut-il pas prendre une épouse plus âgée? Une jeune veuve, par exemple? Je lui demande.

\- Il a besoin de fils. Et tu sais bien qu’une vierge de dix-sept ans est plus fertile qu’une veuve de trente ans.»

 

Un silence s’est étiré entre nous, jusqu'à ce que je le brise

 

«Je sais pas trop que te dire.

\- Moi non plus. Je... Je suis sûre qu’il fera un très bon époux. Mais ce n’est pas d’un homme comme lui dont je rêvais...»

 

Je la dévisage, sidérée:

 

«Tu as quelqu’un en tête!

\- Plus fort, crétine, je crois que mon fiancé ne t’a pas bien entendue!

\- Pardon...

\- Il y avait quelqu’un, ouais... mais, de toute façon, c’était mort avant d’avoir commencé.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Il n’est pas de notre monde, ma chérie.»

 

Ah... Je m’appuie sur son épaule et nous passons à d’autres sujets, plus joyeux. Néanmoins, je la sens oppressée, par ce mariage.


	8. L’île du Mistral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Pardon pour mon retard, j'ai été embarquée en RFO avant d'avoir le temps de vous offrir ce chapitre. Voici du vent, une île et des arbres !
> 
> Mes betas restent les formidables Mille-Visages, Eryn13, et Dansimati ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Je suis grandement soulagée de retrouver l’atmosphère un peu hors du temps de Poudlard. Ça peut paraître horrible, mais ici, je peux oublier ma cousine, son mariage et son amoureux secret.

 

Il fait un froid de gueux dans ce château perdu dans les confins de l’Écosse, aussi, un week-end, décidons-nous, Artémis, Mary, Jojo et moi, d'aller visiter les rives ensoleillées de Beauxbatons. Le samedi matin, nous sommes devant l’arche française. Artémis, la plus prévoyante d’entre nous, est passé aux cuisines demander un pique-nique aux elfes.

 

J’attrape Mary d’un coté et Jojo de l’autre, Artémis accroche l’autre coté de Mary et nous traversons l'arche de concert.

 

 

Ok. Premier réflexe, enlever nos lourdes capes d’hiver. Il fait frais aussi ici, mais rien à voir avec le froid mordant de Poudlard. Nos épaisses robes d'hiver en laine suffisent à nous protéger de la douceur méditerranéenne.

 

À propos de Méditerranée, elle est là, étalant sa splendeur bleutée à perte de vue. C’est fascinant, elle n’a pas la même couleur que la Manche.

 

Soudain, une rafale de vent me renvoie mes cheveux libres dans la gueule. En fait, il fait ça aussi à Artémis et Mary pendant que Jojo se ballonne devant nos têtes. Petit con...

 

Une seconde.

 

Ce n’est pas lui qui nous a conseillé de garder les cheveux libres, que c’était la mode française ? Oh le petit....

 

J’attrape une mine de plomb dans mon sac et l’utilise pour séquestrer mes cheveux dans un chignon. Les deux autres ont utilisé leur baguette magique pour coincer leurs cheveux, mais avec ma badine de 44cm... Non, juste non. Je risque d'éborgner quelqu’un. Or, je ne veux éborgner qu’une seule personne, pour le moment.

 

Je me lance à la poursuite de Jojo qui, riant comme un bossu, ne m’échappe pas longtemps. Il est très vite plaqué par terre, à nous hurler des excuses pour nous avoir piégées. Apparemment, ce vent s'appelle Mistral et il souffle très souvent ici. Ça a beaucoup amusé le nain de s’en servir pour sa farce idiote. Hum. Je lui fais un bon shampoing de boue puis le laisse s’enfuir (oui, pour le moment, Jojo est encore plus petit que moi, je profite).

 

Ces bêtises finies, nous nous tournons vers le spectacle de l’île de Beauxbatons. Au milieu de l’azur de la Méditerranée, c'est une ile assez aride, dominée par un solide volcan. Oui, oui, un volcan. L’école est construite sur les flancs d’un volcan. Un volcan très actif, d’ailleurs, qui crache de la lave en permanence depuis environ ...  Ben, disons que quand Ulysse est passé, il crachait déjà.

 

Une flopée de bâtiments de style romain de faible hauteur parsème l’île depuis la mi-hauteur au bord de la mer. Les bâtiments les plus anciens, en calcaire de taille, s'entassent près du rivage, tandis que les bâtiments plus récents, en majestueuse lave noire sont accrochés au volcan. Ils datent d’après la domestication du volcan, et donc d’après que la menace a été mise sous contrôle. Les bâtiments de l'école font tous partie de cette catégorie.

 

« Bon... On commence par quoi ? » demande une Artémis pleine d’entrain

 

« Les bains ! » ça c’est moi. Beauxbatons est équipé de thermes à la romaine dont j’ai beaucoup entendu parler, je crève d'envie de les tester.

 

« Oh bah noooooon » répondent en cœur Mary et Jojo. Jojo, je sais pourquoi : il ne veut pas rester tout seul, les bains n’étant bien sûr pas mixtes. Mais je demande à Mary pourquoi. Elle me désigne le sommet :

 

« J’veux voir le sommet d’abord ! On pourrait manger en haut et on irait aux bains en r’descendant, on sera transpirant de sueur ! Je veux tellement voir ce truc ! »

 

Jojo approuve bruyamment, Artémis vote blanc et moi... bah... tant qu’on passe aux bains après... Nous quittons le promontoire des arches, près du bâtiment administratif de l'école. Mary prend la tête, apparemment, elle s’est renseignée parce qu’elle repère tout de suite le chemin à prendre pour aller voir le cratère. Il y a un petit point de vue, inclus dans les limites de l’école, nous explique-t-elle. Parce qu'autrefois, les élèves passaient toujours la grille pour aller voir le cratère. Une fois, l’un d’entre eux a même dérangé le sortilège qui soumet le volcan aux hommes, causant un séisme grave. Depuis, on permet aux élèves de voir les Bâtons en conditions contrôlées (C'est à dire un observatoire en verre complètement fermé).

 

Les Bâtons, ce sont deux arbres, nous explique-t-elle. Deux arbres qui ont toujours fasciné les gens pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils poussent au beau milieu d’un lac de lave. En l’an 44 de notre ère, deux apôtres du Christ, St Barthélemy  et St Abraham le jeune, respectivement simple sorcier et sorcier animagus loup,  sont arrivés sur l’île dans l'idée de comprendre le phénomène. Après des années d’études, ils ont réussi à comprendre et amplifier le phénomène, c'est-à-dire à contrôler le volcan à partir de l’arbre. Comme en plus , par un phénomène encore méconnu à l'époque, les arbres rayonnaient d’une puissante magie, ils ont installé ici une ville magique, naturellement défendue par le défilé de Charybde et Scylla. Ils y ont également fondé cette école

 

Au siècle dernier, un savant du nom de Nicolas Flamel est venu à son tour étudier le phénomène. Des fruits des arbres, il a réussi, personne ne sais comment, à créer la Pierre Philosophale. Et il a réussi à canaliser l'énergie du volcan  extraite par l’arbre. Dorénavant, l’école est alimentée en chaleur, feu, magie... par le Bâton. Plus important encore, ce génie a réussi à faire pousser des boutures des bâtons. Permettant la colonisation sans risque d'îles volcaniques(*).

 

 

À force d’entendre Mary discourir sur la chose, je m’attends à de superbes chênes majestueux...

 

Que dalle. C’est une sorte d’olivier rachitique emmêlé dans un petit chêne liège minable. Je suis déçue, franchement.

 

Par les arbres. Uniquement. Parce qu’autour, il y avait un lac de lave, qui s’envole en arches éblouissantes. Putain. Ça a de la gueule. J'adore. Nous mangeons, bien installés dans la coupole de verre de l’observatoire. Wah...

 

Pendant la descente, Je me joins à Mary pour m’extasier sur le formidable sortilège que nous avons vu à l’œuvre. Un sortilège vieux de plus de dix-huit siècles ! C'est juste magnifique. Nous en discutons pendant toute la descente. Il faut qu’Artémis nous lance un bloque-jambe pour que nous sortions assez de la discussion pour remarquer le superbe panorama sur le Marseille moldu que nous offre la ballade.

 

Wah. C’est beau.

 

Et donc, le sortilège est alimenté par des morceaux d’écorce plantés aux quatre coins de l’ile, et...

 

 

 

 

Le bain que nous prenons aux thermes est une bénédiction niveau décontraction (bien que complètement épuisant). Bon, ok, Artémis a essayé de me noyer. Mais c'était juste parce que je la soûlais encore sur les merveilles magiques des Bâtons. Maintenant que j’y pense, c’est étonnant que ce soit les deux nées moldues de la bande qui sont le plus fascinées par cette belle magie. Artémis et Jojo sont-ils blasés ? Ou cette magie est-elle moins extraordinaire qu'elle ne nous le parait à nous, petites nouvelles dans ce vaste   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*)Oui... Enfin, ca... ça reste dangereux parce qu’en poussant, un arbre provoque l’apparition d’un volcan. Un point chaud, comme les appelleront les moldus. Et si par hasard, les arbres meurent soudainement... Un petit exemple est mieux d'une grande phrase. En 1980, la plantation du Mont St Helens a été ravagée par une épidémie de champignons... Voila... voila...


	9. Un Rodéo humide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Ce soir, je vous offre un rêve et une seconde tache !
> 
> Mes bêtas restent les formidables Mille-Visages, Eryn13, et Dansimati ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture !

La cloche du réveil sonne doucement dans le dortoir endormi, réveillant doucement ma conscience à la vie. Bientôt la cloche se tait et j'entends mes camarades se rouler en boule et se rendormir. Il est vrai que nous ne commençons pas avant la seconde heure aujourd’hui et mes camarades sont de solides dormeuses. Moi, je suis assez reposée et je me sens malgré moi émerger du sommeil. En ce beau mois de janvier, point d'oiseaux gazouillant dans le parc, le seul bruit, autre que les respirations inconscientes de mes amies, c’est le robinet du cabinet de toilette qui goutte furieusement.

 

Dans le domaine de l’eau, Poudlard est vraiment à la pointe du progrès. Quand les grands de ce monde utilisent la fontainerie pour embellir ses jardins, Poudlard, lui, s'est doté d’un système de tuyauterie qui conduit l’eau à tous les étages du château. Certes, la magie remplace ici la machine de Marly, mais nous avons de l’eau à volonté à tous les étages du château! Et la faire chauffer nécessite un tour de poignet que l'on acquière vers octobre de la première année!

 

En fait, ce système serait parfait si le robinet (l’appareil d’ouverture et de fermeture du tuyau) ne restait pas ouvert une fois sur deux, surtout quand on ne faisait pas gaffe, au détour d'une soif nocturne par exemple…

 

Désormais parfaitement réveillée, je me lève et me blottis dans ma robe de chambre bien chaude qui a passé la nuit accrochée à la cheminée. Et je vais fermer ce satané robinet (et me débarbouiller au passage). Je traîne un peu et lis quelques pages d'un roman fort intéressant, mais bientôt sonne la deuxième sonnerie de réveil. Je soupire, mais me lève. On a que des cours théoriques aujourd’hui, pas d’excuse pour ne pas mettre mon corps…

 

Une Mary mal réveillée me le lace et je peux enfin enfiler ma robe d’uniforme, un truc informe qui ne souligne même pas la jolie silhouette que me donne ce fichu truc. (Mais bon, ça tient chaud, en Écosse, c'est plutôt un bon point.)

 

Une fois nourries, nous sommes en salle d’histoire de la magie, en train de miser sur ce que va nous ramener le Pr McDraig à ce cours. Ce prof fait toujours ses cours autour d’un artefact ou d’un autre qui lui permet de développer la période d’intérêt. La dernière fois, nous parlions de la fondation de Poudlard, et il a amené l'épée de Gryffondor! Bon, le souci, c’est que du coup, on voit les périodes dans l’ordre de disponibilité des artefacts, et pas dans l’ordre chronologique, mais bon…

 

« … Et toi, Deidre ? »

 

Surprise dans mes rêveries, je me tourne vers Jojo qui m’adresse un regard plein d’anticipation. Ah, il a dû me demander sur quoi je pariais.

 

« Euh… Je vois bien une arbalète. Pis genre il entrera en tirant dans le mur »

 

Un concert de récriminations fait suite à ma suggestion et je ne peux m’empêcher de pouffer. Il est vrai que j'ai pas mal d’instinct dans ce domaine. Je ne sais pas toujours, mais quand je sais, je tombe rarement à côté. Aux spéculations endiablées succèdent les tentatives des uns et des autres pour convaincre autrui de voter contre moi.

 

Soudain, un bruit retentit à l’entrée de la classe et du côté du tableau. Un carreau d'arbalète entouré d’un rayonnement bleuté est enfoncé d’une main dans le tableau. À l’entrée de la classe, le professeur baisse son arbalète.

 

 

J’ai toujours raison.

**o**°**o**

 

Je vous passerai le passionnant récit du reste de ces loooooooooooooooooong mois de cours. La seule chose que nous attendons tous est la seconde tache. Franchement, à la place de Peverell, j'aurais peur. L’école est littéralement obsédée par lui. Les six et septièmes années le harcèlent pour l’entraîner, ses camarades prennent d’assaut ses devoirs. Je crois qu’à sa place, je voudrais juste qu’on me fiche la paix.

 

Hum... je crois que je ne suis pas totalement honnête dans mon récit. Le mois de février n’a pas été vide. Plusieurs fois, la petite voix m'a donnée des aigreurs d’estomac. Généralement quand je croisais nos champions. C’est vraiment dérangeant et très bizarre. Parce qu’elle ne me dit rien! Habituellement elle me dit toujours quelque chose! Ne monte pas a l'arbre, sors de ce grenier, écarte-toi de ce truc...

 

Mais bon. Aussi peu agréables que soient ces pointes d’angoisse, elles ne sont que passagères.

 

Et aujourd’hui, c’est la Seconde Tâche!

 

Elle ne se déroule pas à Poudlard. Nous avons été transportés par portoloin sur le crannog magique(**). De là ou je suis, je vois Peverell, blanc comme un linge. Je suppose qu'il vient de comprendre l’utilité du chaînage qu’il n’a pas fabriqué. Les autres sont invisibles, enfermés dans une cabane pour ne pas tirer avantage du passage du premier.

 

Croupton prend soudain la parole, stoppant les multiples bavardages :

 

« Bienvenus élèves de toute l’Europe! Bienvenus pour cette seconde tache du Tournoi! Aujourd’hui, devant nos yeux ébahis, nos champions devront affronter les terribles kelpies du Loch Ness et en brider un! Ils devront ensuite faire le tour du crannog pour se faire admirer! Ils n'auront droit pour cela qu’à leur baguette et à ce qu’ils ont fabriqué durant la première tache. Cet animal, ce compagnon indéfectible leur sera très utile durant la troisième épreuve! Mais concentrons-nous sur la seconde! J'appelle le premier du Classement, derniers-nés d’une des plus anciennes familles anglaises, Hippolyte Peverell! »

 

Il est vert. (Normal pour un serpent). Il descend doucement l’escalier qui mène du crannog à la plateforme immergée mise en place pour l'épreuve. À l’ instant où il pose le pied sur celle-ci, il a un mouvement de recul. Je ne peux m’empêcher de hurler un « NON! » qui se perd un peu dans les acclamations de la foule. Finalement, il s’avance sur la plateforme. Un officiel verse dans l'eau une potion d’appel. Peverell lève son épée et sa baguette. Je sens qu’elles tremblent un peu.

 

Un tas de varechs apparaît soudain sur la plateforme. Peverell, saisit d’une illumination, met au fourreau ses armes et se saisit de son écharpe. C'est une très longue écharpe en laine verte. Il la coupe en plusieurs segments qu’il noue en un licol approximatif. Une lueur d’espoir éclaire son visage une seconde, et le mien en même temps... Jusqu'à ce qu’un tas de varechs en forme de tête de cheval arrive jusqu'à lui et... coupe le licol d'un coup de dent(***).

 

Ah, oui, tiens, le tas de varechs est devenu un cheval aux contours un peu indécis, mais aux dents et aux sabots bien là et bien solides. Peverell a fait un bon en arrière et commence à fuir l'animal, l’air complètement hagard en voyant son licol improvisé disparaître dans l’estomac du monstre. Il se réfugie entre deux pilotis et je ne le vois plus pendant un moment. Quand il émerge, il a un filet en chaînes à la main. Mais d'où il sort ça ? Je remarque la baguette dans sa main. Ah, c’est sans doute ça. Une chaîne magique. Je ne suis pas moitié aussi rassurée qu’à l’époque du licol en écharpe. Il envoie le filet se positionner d'un coup de baguette. Miraculeusement, il se passe autour de la tête du monstre qui se calme instantanément.

 

Peverell s’approche doucement... prudemment... le kelpie ne bouge pas. Il passe le long de ses flancs, incante un marchepied (mais c'est presque un poney! Boulet! Même moi, en robe de cour, je pourrais l’enfourcher sans marchepied!)... enfourche l’animal...

 

C’est soudain un cauchemar. L’assemblage de varech qui constitue le monstre se désolidarise et avale littéralement Peverell qui n'a que le temps de hurler. La chose lui a déjà arraché sa baguette et sa ridicule épée. Dont il ne s’est jamais servi.

 

Une vingtaine de rayons écarlates fusent vers le monstre qui s’effondre en un tas de varechs. On peut apercevoir une main diminuée de trois doigts et dont le poignet semble rongé. Des médicomages se précipitent et transplantent directement dés qu'ils ont attrapé le jeune homme.

 

La douleur me coupe soudain en deux. J’ai l’impression de recevoir dans l’estomac ladite épée, piteusement abandonnée sur la plateforme. Je porte mes mains à ma douleur, persuadée qu'elles sont pleines de sang. Mais je ne trouve que le solide tissu de ma robe d’hiver.

 

Je suis pliée en deux. J’ai peur, je crois que je vais mourir. Une douleur pareille, ça peut être que mortel. Je...

 

C’est parti.

 

Je ne sens plus rien. Je me redresse lentement et prudemment. Je... Artémis me piaule dans les oreilles, exigeant de savoir pourquoi je le suis pliée en deux tout d'un coup. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Et puis mon regard tombe sur Alex, un peu plus loin dans la foule. La petite voix. C’était la petite voix. Il va se passer un truc horrible. Mais pas maintenant. Parce que c’est fini.

 

« C’est rien, Artémis. Je crois que je digère mal le repas d’hier, c’est tout. Je vais déjà mieux. »

 

Je vois qu’elle ne me croit pas. Mais je vois aussi qu’elle sait qu’elle n’en obtiendra pas plus. Et je crois que je reprends des couleurs. Malgré tout, je décide de détourner son attention par une question :

 

« Il s’est passé quoi, en fait ?

\- Pour apprivoiser un kelpie, il faut lui passer la bride, mais cette bride doit être impérativement non magique. L’écharpe aurait pu marcher, mais la seconde bride n’a servi à rien et le kelpie lui a tendu un piège.

\- Ah, ok. »

 

C’est au tour de Sif de descendre sur l’eau. Elle est parfaitement sure d’elle, baguette dans la main gauche et chaînes dans la droite. La potion d’appel est lancée et elle attend doucement que le monstre se matérialise à partir du tas de varechs. Quand le cheval apparaît, elle lance le filet d’un coup de baguette assuré. À l’ instant où celui-ci se boucle, le cheval de varech laisse la place à un petit cheval blanc absolument magnifique. Mais avec une lueur absolument démoniaque dans l’œil. Il a perdu son apparence de monstre, mais il ne rêve quand même que d’une chose : manger cette fille qui ose le déranger.

 

Sif lance un sort qui accroche les rênes du petit cheval et qui en se rembobinant la propulse sur le dos de la bête. Elle s’y accroche comme une tique. Un ruban sort de sa baguette pour lui lier les chevilles sous le ventre du cheval, elle a les mains crispées sur la chaîne qui lui sert de rênes et ses doigts s’enroulent dans la crinière de la bête.

 

Cette saloperie rue et se cabre sans pitié. Je crie avec la foule quand il se laisse tomber à terre pour rouler et écraser Sif, mais elle a le temps de hurler « Protego ! » et le sortilège du bouclier la protège suffisamment. Je remarque soudain que la queue de l’animal, ou plutôt le bout, est encore en varech. Et que les crins gagnent du terrain sur le varech.

 

À l’instant même où elle est en crin pur, le kelpie se calme. Ses yeux se calment et n’expriment plus que l’intelligence. Sur son dos, Sif parait immensément soulagée. Elle met quelques secondes à se reprendre puis fait un triomphal tour d’honneur. Quand elle remonte, on lui indique une écurie où patienter et c’est au tour d’Henri Décari.

 

Comme Sif, il envoie son chaînage qui change le kelpie appelé en petit cheval gris pommelé. Puis il lui balance coup sur coup trois sortilèges rouges qui semblent assommer un peu le monstre. Il monte sur le cheval sans fioriture magique à la Sif. Il est évident que ce jeune homme est un cavalier remarquable, contrairement à la Nordique. Il se verrouille sur le dos de l’animal à la force de ses cuisses et même si son kelpie est moins enragé que celui de Sif, on voit qu’il maîtrise bien mieux l’équitation. Les molles protestations du kelpie s’arrêtent à nouveau quand sa queue ne comporte plus de varech. Il fait alors tranquillement son tour d’honneur et remonte sur le crannog.

 

 « Et voilà qui conclut notre seconde épreuve! On me fait dire que le jeune Peverell est entre les mains des mages et qu’il devrait se remettre. Dans une demi-heure, mesdames et messieurs, nous aurons les scores de nos champions! »

 

Cette demi-heure passe avec une lenteur atroce, mais bientôt, la voix de Croupton s’élève à nouveau.

 

« Le jury a délibéré! Le champion de Poudlard a échoué à l’énigme de la première épreuve, mais son empressement à créer un licol avec son écharpe a été apprécié du jury. Malgré ses blessures, celui-ci lui accorde trente points! La championne de Durmstrang, malgré un succès indéniable, a fait preuve de la bonne vieille subtilité viking. Elle récolte soixante-quinze points! Enfin, le champion de Beaubaton remporte la victoire avec un score presque parfait de quatre-vingt-huit points! »

 

J’applaudis les champions étrangers, sans réaliser que j’ai oublié la crise d’angoisse que m’a provoqué la blessure de Peverell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*)Et oui, Deidre met un corset à 12 ans, mais que voulez-vous, le tassement des cotes flottantes, ça se travaille avant l’adolescence, sinon, les os et les organes ont l’audace de pousser normalement.
> 
> (**)Un crannog moldu est une île artificielle du néolithique construite sur pilotis sur un haut-fond. Les crannogs magiques reposent sur le même principe d’îles artificielles, mais grâce a un sortilège d’élongation des pilotis, ils peuvent être posés sur de très bas fonds. Ils sont bien évidement complètement invisible aux moldus. Le Loch Ness en comporte deux, un moldu et un magique.
> 
> (***)Oui, ami(e) internaute du 21eme siècle. Ce Kelpie est un satané troll


	10. Haut-Mal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour,
> 
> Un peu en retard, mais voici de l'abandon, du haut mal et de la rancune. Un chapitre plein d'ondes positives ^^.
> 
> Mes Betas sont toujours Mille-Visages, Eryn13, et Dansimati.
> 
> Bonne lecture !

L'ambiance à Poudlard est un peu sombre tout le mois de mars et une partie du mois d'avril. Nous n'avons pas de nouvelle de notre Champion. Mais enfin, le 14 avril, il revient, enfin remis sur pied. Il doit parler à l'école le soir même, au souper. Je suis très curieuse. Anxieuse aussi. La petite voix s'agite un peu.

Des tas de rumeurs circulent. Il aurait perdu les doigts, voire des membres, il serait défiguré voir émasculé selon les versions. Il a été tellement CON de monter sur ce Kelpie! Tous les manuels (qu'on lit à partir de la cinquième année) le disent: ne JAMAIS toucher un kelpie de varech. Leur bouche est constituée de tout ce qui est enserré par les algues; algues capables de bouger librement. Il faut toujours attendre qu'un kelpie soit transformé en vrai cheval pour l'approcher.

Au dîner, nous voyons effectivement que la place que ses amis lui gardaient symboliquement est à nouveau occupée par un garçon constellé de grosses cicatrices de brûlure. Personne ne peut s'empêcher de le dévisager et à la fin du repas, il se lève enfin pour prononcer à peine quatre mots:

« Je quitte le Tournoi.»

J'apprendrai plus tard que son annonce a déclenché des bavardages sans précédent, mais je n'en ai aucun souvenir, parce que je me suis soudain pliée en deux, incapable de percevoir mon environnement tant j'ai mal. Mary racontera plus tard qu'elle a dû me relever la tête pour éviter que je ne me noie dans ma soupe. Je crois que je me suis mise à hurler, mais je n'en suis même pas certaine. Et soudain, ça a été le vide.

**o**°**o**

Je me réveille dans la blancheur de l'infirmerie. J'ai mal partout et je suis épuisée. Il y a un Jojo inquiet à mon chevet. Je souris faiblement à mon premier ami sorcier. J'écarte résolument Alex de mon esprit. Mon premier VRAI ami. Pas un con qui m'oublie à la première occasion.

« Deidre ? Ça va mieux?

\- Ouais... Je crois. Je suis faible comme un petit chat, c'est tout...

\- Je... Bouge pas, je vais chercher Sœur Anne. »

Pendant qu'il va chercher l'infirmière, je réfléchis. J'ai toujours strictement refusé de parler aux gens de la petite voix, mais là... Je sens venir une catastrophe. Je ne suis plus la seule touchée. Je dois parler.

« Alors... On va mieux? Parfait. Ne vous en faites pas, ce n'était qu'une crise de haut mal.

-Je...

\- Bien sûr, vos parents vous purifieraient sûrement au gros sel, les moldus sont si... arriérés!

\- Ma...

\- Mais pas d'inquiétude, nous allons bien nous occuper de vous, et...

\- Mais laissez-moi causer, merde!

\- Restez calme, jeune fille, dans votre état, une seconde crise serait si vite arrivée!

\- Mais ma sœur!

\- Non, non, non, reposez-vous. Venez, jeune homme, votre amie a besoin de repos, vous l'en empêcheriez.

\- Ma sœur! Il va y avoir un accident! La petite voix me dit que...

-Ne faites pas attention à cela, jeune fille, le haut mal provoque des hallucinations auditives, voilà tout. »

Et elle met fin à la discussion en m'assommant d'un sortilège quelconque.

**o**°**o**

Quand je réémerge, il fait nuit. Je ne suis pas beaucoup plus en forme. Je me sens lourde, pâteuse... Mais le souvenir de mon premier réveil est très présent. Je dois sortir. Je dois trouver Peverell. Il doit participer. Je me force à sortir de mon lit, mais je m'effondre, mes jambes incapables de me porter. Je sens une main me rattraper, je pose les yeux sur elle.

Enfin, non, puisqu'il n'y a rien.

Ow... Je me sens mal...

Une bassine se glisse sous mon menton à temps pour m'éviter de décorer l'endroit. Elle tient toute seule. Mais elle n'a pas la dérive de lévitation que l'on voit chez les objets enchantés. D'une main peu assurée, j'explore le tour de la bassine et je trouve une seconde main invisible, recouverte d'un voile bizarre. Je remonte le bras jusqu'à la tète enveloppée d'une capuche que je repousse. La tête d'Alex apparaît soudain flottant devant moi. Non, elle ne flotte pas plus que la bassine. Il doit y avoir le corps et les jambes d'Alex sous ce voile.

« Salut » qu'il me dit, avec un grand sourire canaille.

Je m'effondre un peu plus et il doit se dire que ce n'est pas le moment de discuter, car il pose la bassine et me remet sur mon lit.

« Donc! Tu allais dire quelque chose du genre 'vas-y, attaque, fourbe serpent, mais je saurais te montrer comment meurt une reine?' Tu es un peu portée sur la grandiloquence, ma chère. Moi, je venais prendre de tes nouvelles. Nausées mises à part, ça va? Et je t'arrête tout de suite, non, ce n'est pas pour préparer la prochaine étape de votre guerre puérile à Malefoy et toi.

\- Alex... Cesse de parler. La petite voix... »

Tout de suite, le visage du Serpentard devient sérieux. Il sait que si je ne l'envoie pas chier c'est que quelque chose ne va vraiment pas. Je reprends:

« Sœur Anne ne me croit pas, elle dit que c'est une hallucination, que c'est le haut mal, c'est absurde! »

Il nettoie la bassine d'un coup de baguette, s'assoit contre le lit et prend ma main. Ce soutien discret calme un peu mon angoisse.

« Elle ne peut pas avoir raison?

\- Non! Tu sais bien que la petite voix est réelle! Tu l'a VU! Une autre fois, elle m'a interdit de monter a un arbre, il a été foudroyé, une autre de m'approcher d'un buisson, il y avait un sanglier dedans!

\- Chuuuuut... Chut, je sais, ça. Tu me l'as raconté. D'accord, la petite voix est réelle. Pardon, continue.

\- Il y a un problème avec Peverell. S'il renonce, ça va être terrible. J'ai jamais ressenti ça. Quand il a renoncé, j'ai eu l'impression que toute la douleur du monde était dans mon ventre. Il doit continuer. Tu lui diras?

\- Je te le promets. »

À l'instant même où il me le promet, je sens la fatigue m'endormir. Je suis rassurée d'avoir confié le problème, je crois...

**o**°**o**

Quand je sors de l'infirmerie le lendemain midi, abondement fournie en potions contre le haut mal, je n'ai aucun souvenir de m'être éveillée durant la nuit. Juste la vague impression d'avoir rêvé d'Alex. Ce qui est ridicule.

En fait, toute cette histoire d'épilepsie est grotesque. Je crois. Je... Je ne sais plus vraiment. Et ça m'inquiète. Je n'arrive plus à penser depuis que je me suis réveillée à l'infirmerie. Les cours sont horriblement difficiles, toutes les notions se mélangent, je crois que... Je ne sais pas. Plusieurs jours passent, dans un épais et étrange brouillard. Je crois que je suis allée dire à Sœur Anne que je refusais désormais d'avaler ses potions, mais... Je les prends tout de même. Je ne veux pas, pourtant. Je...

« Artémis?

\- Oui, Deidre?

\- Je ne veux pas prendre ça.

\- Je sais.

\- Alors pourquoi ma main le fait quand même?

\- Parce que tu dois, c'est bon pour toi

\- Je... Je veux plus prendre ce truc. Ça m'abrutit.

\- Allez, courage »

Je lui lance un regard noir et me sers une dose de potion... dix minutes plus tard, je dors, à cause de cette saloperie.

**o**°**o**

Le lendemain, je n'ai toujours pas retrouvé ma vivacité d'esprit. Nous sommes le 26, j'ai douze jours complètement flous dans ma mémoire. Je hais Sœur Anne.

Après les cours, que je n'ai pas compris, comme toujours, j'envoie chier mes garde-chiourmes et je cours dans le parc. Je prends grand plaisir à passer mes nerfs sur un rocher innocent quand Alex arrive, la bouche en cœur. Je le mets en joue immédiatement:

« Woooooow ! Zen, Jeanne D'Arc! Ce n'est que moi! Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé ce stade l'autre jour!

\- L'autre jour?

\- L'autre jour! L'infirmerie, la nuit, la cape d'invisibilité...

\- Tu es venu?

\- Ben ouais!

\- C'est à cause de toi la désorientation!

\- NON coupable! Calme-toi, ma chère, tu te souviens pas de cette nuit-là? T'étais pas dans ton assiette, j'avoue. Mais tout de même...

-Non, je me... »

Mais j'ai rêvé de lui, une nuit. Et avec mes souvenirs lamellaires...

« OK, raconte ce qui s'est passé.

\- Je voulais voir comment tu allais, mais tes amis m'ont empêché, alors j'ai pris la cape d'invisibilité et je suis venu la nuit. Soudain, tu t'es réveillée et tu as essayé de sortir de ton lit. Tu es tombée, je t'ai rattrapée et remise. Tu voulais absolument dire à Peverell de réintégrer le tournoi. La petite voix t'a prévenue d'un truc grave, tu as dit. Un accident. Et puis dès que je t'ai promis de le convaincre, tu t'es rendormie. Voila »

Je le regarde un moment puis baisse ma baguette. Ça ressemble effectivement à mon rêve. Je veux bien croire que ce soit arrivé. Je m'assois contre les restes du rocher, les larmes pas loin du tout.

« T'as pas l'air bien, ça va?

\- Je... Si, si, ça va. Je réagis mal à leur traitement.

\- Ça ne doit pas t'aider?

\- Non! ça aide PAS! Ça me rend DÉBILE, je suis PAS débile! »

Cette fois, je suis en larmes contre mon rocher. Je pleure devant ce Serpentard d'Alex. Je sens un bras passer autour de mes épaules. Je remonte le bras du regard. Alex. Alex me prend dans ses bras.

« Et c'est pour quoi ces potions?

\- Ils disent que j'ai le haut mal. Ils me forcent à les prendre. Je peux pas m'empêcher. Elle m'a fait un truc, la Anne. Je suis FORCÉE de le faire.

\- C'est une Compulsion, Dibs'. Un sort utilisé pour forcer les gens à prendre leurs médicaments. Ma mère me faisait ça, quand j'étais gosse. C'est rien de grave.

\- Mais c'est horrible... Je peux pas aligner deux phrases... Je... Je... C'est pas de l'épilepsie...

\- C'est quoi, alors, Dibs'?

\- Mais c'est la voix!

\- Tu lui as dit!

\- Oui! Mais elle a dit... Que le haut mal... Ça pouvait aussi être des hallucinations. Elle existe!

\- Chuuuuut... oui, je sais, qu'elle existe, bien sûr qu'elle existe. Et toi, tu devrais cesser de prendre cette foutue potion.

\- Je peux pas!

\- Ça peut s'arranger, allez, viens. »

Il me fait me relever et remonter au château. Là, il m'assoit sur une marche et m'ordonne de l'attendre dans une salle de classe vide. Au bout d'un moment, il revient, un paquet sous le bras.

« Je vais te montrer un truc super secret. Tu me jures d'en parler à personne?

\- Juré »

Il déploie le paquet, qui se révèle être une cape, et s'en enveloppe. Et deviens invisible.

Wow!

« Comme, ça, je peux te suivre a la tour de gryffondor sans me faire repérer. On y va? »

S'il veut...

« Mais je te fais pas entrer!

-Promis! »

Nous faisons le trajet et je l'abandonne dans un couloir près de la grosse Dame. Bon. Il veut le flacon de potion. Pour quoi faire? C'est une bonne idée? Mais c'est le seul à pas vouloir me gaver de cette horreur. Bon, je le fais. Je vais chercher le flacon, sur ma commode et le lui rapporte. Il m'ordonne de rester où je suis et quelques minutes plus tard, il me ramène mon flacon, en m'ordonnant de lui faire confiance et de prendre ma potion ce soir. Confiance. Il est mignon, lui! Il me donne des preuves que je peux lui faire confiance? Non! Mais je le fais quand même! Je suis conne!

**o**°**o**

Cependant, le lendemain, quand je me lève, j'ai enfin l'esprit clair. Pour la première fois depuis... trop longtemps. Treize jours disent mon calendrier. Saleté d'infirmière!

Je fais un peu la gueule à Artémis qui m'a forcé à prendre cette saloperie et à Mary pour la même raison. Par ailleurs, je veux pas qu'elles sachent que je ne prends plus mon traitement, alors j'agis comme si j'étais débile pour les tromper, puis je fuis dans le parc, au même endroit que la veille, où Alex m'attend, comme par hasard:

« Qu'est ce que je peux faire pour toi, Alex?

\- Je viens au rapport, chef!

\- Ah?

\- J'ai pas réussi à le convaincre, il est terrifié. Et je suis qu'un gosse de seconde année. »

Mon estomac fait des loopings dans mon corps.

« Ça va mal finir.

\- Je sais. Je te promets d'essayer encore. On a un peu de temps d'ici juin.

\- Merci, Alex.

-Je t'en prie. »

Un petit moment passe, puis il reprend, hésitant:

« Dis, si je te parle de nos deux rentrées, tu me laisses parler, cette fois?

\- Admettons... Mais c'est bien pour te remercier pour hier. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait, mais c'est merveilleux.

\- Si je te le dis, ça marchera plus.

\- Alors, ne dis rien. Sur la potion, par contre pour le reste, je t'écoute:

\- Je suis désolé, pour la première. J'étais super content de te voir, mais... »

Je soupire.

« Je sais... je ne suis rien dans ton monde, à peine plus qu'une serve...

\- Ouais... Et je dois me faire des relations, tu comprends?

\- Mal.

\- Pardon. Sinon, j'adore ton médaillon. Et t'as franchement des burnes de porter ça à la tour de gryffondor...

\- Des quoi?

\- Euh... du courage! »

**o**°**o**

J'ai continué à prendre ma « potion » dutyfully jusqu'à ce que la bouteille soit vide. Le même jour, je fus convoquée à l'infirmerie. Cette idiote de Sœur Anne m'a soumise à des flashs et a des fumigations puantes, ravie de voir que je me sentais bien. À la fin de la séance, elle m'a dit que c'était bon, que je pouvais arrêter de prendre ma potion et que j'étais guérie. En fait je n'avais plus très longtemps à tirer, quand Alex a fait son truc. Pas grave, je ne regrette pas d'avoir arrêté ce traitement débile.

Artémis se demande pourquoi je lui en veux. On se le demande... Mais bon... Au fond, je sais qu'elle voulait bien faire. Je ne sais pas, ça me prendra quelques jours, je pense.

En attendant, je suis un peu toute seule, ayant envoyé chier tout le monde. Alex vient bien parfois me faire son rapport, mais il ne reste jamais bien longtemps. Et je ne vais pas passer mon temps à attendre que se pointe un crétin qui a honte d'être pote avec moi.

Je boude donc un peu dans mon coin quelques jours jusqu'à ce que Mary vienne me secouer les plumes:

« De combien d'temps tu comptes encore roumeger?

\- Rouméger! Vous m'avez abruti volontairement pendant un mois!

\- Trois semaines.

\- Mary!

\- Mais quoi? Qu'est'c'qu'tu voulais qu'on fasse? C'était des semaines pénibles, OK, mais c'est torché, t'es guérie, t'auras plus jamais le problème. T'imagines ce que ça a été de t'voir plonger dans ta soupe? Et de t'entendre hurler comme si on t'arrachait les tripes? »

J'ai envie de lui balancer à la gueule la vérité, mes visions, et tout, mais la peur qu'elle en parle me paralyse. Je veux pas qu'ils comprennent que j'ai arrêté ce traitement. D'abord parce que c'était horrible, ensuite parce que je dois m'occuper de cette histoire de Tournoi.

« Tu roumèges.

\- Vous m'avez laissé totalement vulnérable. J'attendais autre chose de mes amies. J'étais piégée et...

\- Mais ferme-la donc, princesse! Tu t'es sentie piégée trois petites semaines? Je t'invite à vivre ma vie, tu sauras ce que...

\- Mais ta gueule! Ouais, t'as pas un destin facile, mais tu crois que le mien est beaucoup mieux? Je vais être vendue aussi sûrement que toi! Pas pour une nuit, mais pour produire des gosses! Ma cousine épouse cet été un vieux de cinquante balais! Tu veux ma vie? Prends-la! »

Et je laisse cette sale (future) pute en plan. Nan, mais c'est vrai, quoi! Parce que je suis riche, je n'ai pas le droit d'avoir de problèmes?

Je suis infecte.

Je me hais.

Je voulais me réconcilier avec elles, mais...


	11. L’épreuve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, les dernières semaines ont été un peu dure.
> 
> Cette semaine : Une épreuve, un public et un champion fuyant.
> 
> Mes Betas sont toujours Mille-Visages, Eryn13, et Dansimati. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Depuis un mois, l’ambiance est tendue dans notre dortoir. En fait, on est presque revenu à une ambiance de début de première année. Ça me fait mal, je sais qu'elles ont agi ainsi pour me protéger, mais je n’arrive pas à leur pardonner. De plus, Mary ne me pardonne pas mes rudes mots. Je le comprends, mais je n’arrive pas à me calmer. Je passe de nouveau mes journées avec Jojo et mes soirées en silence.

 

Nous sommes le soir du premier. J’ai fait ma toilette et coiffé mes cheveux, mourant d’envie de demander de l’aide à Mary. Surtout quand j'ai cru qu’elle avait esquissé un mouvement vers moi, mais je me suis reprise et je me suis mise au lit.

 

Noir... chaud... froid... Je m’agite dans mon sommeil, oppressée, assaillie de sensations contradictoires au mieux, incohérentes au pire. Je suis dans le noir. J'ai un but. Deux insectes me harcèlent. Je les sens, ils m’en veulent. J’ai peur. Je veux m’échapper. Ils m’empêchent. Mais... Il y en a un autre. Une faille dans le harcèlement? Je fonce.

 

Je ne suis plus dans le noir. Je suis dans des gradins. Je ne sais pas où je suis. Il y a du monde. Ça s’approche, ça s’approche, ça s'approche...

 

«CA S’APPROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOCHE»

 

Une chute, des liens, je suis entravée, j’ai peur. Libérez-moi, libérez-moi! Quelque chose m’immobilise encore plus et hurle!

 

«Deidre ! Réveille-toi! C’est un cauchemar!»

 

J’ouvre soudainement les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre, pour me trouver face à face avec une Artémis en chemise de nuit. Elle semble dans un premier temps rassurée de me voir la regarder, puis son visage s'assombrit. Finalement, je lui réponds :

 

«Oui. Oui. D’accord.»

 

Et je fonds en larmes. Elle me serre contre elle et à l’abri dans les bras de mon amie, je reprends doucement courage.

 

«Mary, va chercher Sœur Anne.

\- Mary, je te l’interdis. Cet âne est incapable de savoir ce que j’ai.»

 

Pas question que ça recommence.

 

«Je n’ai pas le haut mal. Je ne l’ai jamais eu. J’ai des visions. Du futur. Et je vous jure que si vous en parlez je brûle vos lits. Votre présence dans le lit étant conditionnée par le fait que vous riez ou pas.»

 

Silence

 

«Dites quelque chose! 

\- Ben on voudrons pas q’tu nous crames nos lits, hein...

\- Mary...»

 

Elle me tire la langue et cette complicité retrouvée me fait oublier que je suis par terre, que je me suis fait vachement mal en tombant et surtout l'angoisse que m’a apportée mon rêve. On s’adresse de lumineux sourires, oubliant les paroles vaches qu’on a échangé.

 

Artémis, elle, est restée concentrée sur le problème :

 

«Tu es vraiment sûr qu’t’es devin?

\- Totalement. La petite voix m’a prévenue déjà plusieurs fois de ne pas faire ceci ou cela. Je serais morte un certain nombre de fois sans elle.

\- T’en a parlé?

\- À Sœur Anne, qui dit que c’est dû au haut mal, et à un voisin a moi.»

 

Je n’arrive pas à leur parler d’Alex. C’est mon secret, ça.

 

«Mais t’es sûre que ce n’est pas du haut mal? T’as fait une sacrée crise, l’autre fois.

\- Parce que Peverell venait de démissionner. C’est lié à lui. À cause de lui, de son abandon, il va y avoir un terrible accident...»

 

Je pense à mon rêve. Les gradins.

 

«Pendant la troisième tache, je crois. Je serais touchée, et probablement énormément d’autres gens si on ne fait rien. Mes prémonitions n'étaient jamais douloureuses. C’était comme une petite voix, mais cette année, c’est juste atroce. Et c’est de pire en pire. Je n’avais jamais fait de rêve. Cauchemar. Truc.»

 

L’angoisse de mon rêve me revient en pleine face et je me mets à trembler. Mary me serre contre elle et ordonne avec une autorité qu'on lui connaît peu :

 

«Stop. Ya rien à bidouiller c’te nuit. On r’cause demain. On roupille, là, merci.»

 

Je ne dois vraiment pas avoir l’air bien parce qu’Artémis se range de suite à l’avis de Mary. Nous nous recouchons donc et un sommeil sans rêves m'emporte.

 

**o**°**o**

 

 

Le lendemain, dés que nous avons un moment de libre, je les entraîne dans le parc, prés du rocher fracassé et je les installe de façon à ce qu'elles soient invisibles du château. J’ai à peine le temps de leur expliquer l’ensemble du problème qu’un Alex aussi blanc que je devais l’être cette nuit débarque, un chouia paniqué. Au moins, je vois qu'il me prend très au sérieux, mon Serpentard préféré.

 

«Deidre ! C’est une catastrophe! Maintenant il refuse même de... Aaaah!»

 

Il vient d’apercevoir les filles.

 

«Bonjour, Alex, permets-moi de te présenter Mary Jenkins et Artémis Dumbledore à qui j’ai dû me résoudre à expliquer toute l'histoire, vu que je hurle désormais dans mon sommeil.

\- Dans... oh putain, ça ne s’arrange pas.

\- Nope.

\- Deidre ! »

 

Waah, 18 secondes, Artémis manque carrément de sommeil pour réagir si lentement.

 

« Depuis quand tu causes à ce connard ?

\- Techniquement, trois ans, j’en ai peur. Je t’ai parlé de mon voisin ?  Que j’avais éjecté du grenier avant qu'il ne s’effondre ?

\- Ben c’est moi, le voisin » complet Alex

 

Nous pouvons être fiers, nous avons réduit Artémis Magnolia Dumbledore au silence. Un bien bel exploit.

 

« Ça explique q’t’ai connu son blason. Et qu’elle t’ait salué comme un vieux pote en première année. »

 

Sacrée Mary. Je crois qu’on la sous-estime gravement. Elle est redoutablement intelligente et observatrice, cette petite. Qu’on la débarrasse de sa timidité et de son sentiment d'infériorité et elle deviendra une sorcière redoutable.

 

« Gagné. Son blason est sur la façade de son hôtel londonien, qui est mitoyen du mien. Deidre, je peux te parler seul à seul ?

\- Que ne puis-je refuser à un Potter... »

 

Nous nous mettons hors de portée de voix et il commence sur un ton quand même vachement agressif :

 

« Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? Je ne mets pas assez ma réputation en jeu dans cette histoire ? Fréquenter une sang... Une née moldue est déjà suffisamment dangereux pour moi quand elle a des manières parfaites, mais tu me colles en plus une progressiste et une née moldue Cockneys ?

\- Parce que tu crois qu’on a le choix ? On n’est pas là pour un gala de charité ou un club de généalogie, j’te signale! On est la pour éviter des dizaines de MORTS. Je ne comptais pas leur en parler, mais c'est fait et elles me croient alors arrête de râler! On a besoin de toutes les bonnes volontés et de toutes les têtes pensantes!

\- Deidre! C’est vraiment gênant pour moi!

\- Alex... Je te jure que je ne fais pas ça pour t’embêter. Dans mon rêve, cette nuit, j’ai cru que j’allais étouffer.

\- Attend. Un rêve ?

\- Oui!

\- Mon Dieu. Deux fois déjà que la magie change de forme.

\- C’est mauvais ?

\- C’est toujours mauvais quand la magie s’obstine à te dire quelque chose. Tu as encore eu des élancements dans l’estomac ?

\- Non

\- Elle doit avoir compris que ça ne fonctionne pas.

\- On peut parler de ça avec les autres ?

-Oui, oui, OK... »

 

Nous rejoignons les deux autres, elles aussi prises dans une discussion passionnée qui s’arrête à notre approche. Ou plutôt à celle d'Alex parce qu’au regard d’Artémis, je vais en réentendre parler. Oh misère...

 

« Donc. Alex, tu es arrivé ici avec une nouvelle.

\- Oui. Peverell s’est enfermé dans sa chambre, il refuse d’en sortir ou même de laisser ses camarades y entrer. Il ne veut plus qu'on le harcèle et a scellé la porte.

\- MERDE!

\- Comme tu dis.

\- Et ton rêve ?

\- J’étais dans le noir, euh... harcelée et oppressée, puis j’avais une idée, ensuite, j’étais sur les gradins, à flanc de montagne, mais pas ces montagnes-là, je désigne les montagnes de Poudlard, et ça approchait et...

\- Et elle a hurlé ‘ça approche’ en tombant de son lit et on a galéré à la réveiller.

\- Merci Mary.

\- De rien. Alex...

\- Alexander

\- Alexander, j’parie qu’vous étiez supposé convaincre le champion de se bouger le cul ?

\- En plus civilisé, mais oui, oui, c’est ça.

\- Qu’est c’que z’y avez dit ?

\- La vérité, en gros.

\- Alex!

\- Deidre! L’ensemble de l’école, du PAYS, même, le harcèle pour qu’il soutienne l’honneur national. Si ça suffisait, on n'aurait pas eu à agir! Je lui ai dit qu’une devineresse au service des Potter...

\- Hey!

\- Ça donne de la crédibilité, ta gueule. Qu’une devineresse, donc, avait vu que sa non-participation aurait des conséquences terribles, qu'on parlait de morts, etc. Il n’a même pas accepté de rencontrer la devineresse.

\- Tu lui as proposé de ME rencontrer ? Je fais très employé des Potter, c’est sur!

\- C’est venu après... T’es mignonne, j’ai fait ce que j’ai pu!

\- Ouais, ouais, excuse, tu as raison... »

 

Nous discutâmes encore longtemps. Sans trouver de solution très utile, malheureusement...

 

 

**o**°**o**

 

 

La veille de la troisième tâche, dans une salle de réunion de Poudlard, neuf hommes se réunirent dans un secret relatif.

 

« Messieurs » s’adressa le Premier ministre anglais au reste du jury du Tournoi « Nous nous réunissons en ce 29 juin 1787 pour juger du cas du démissionnaire Hippolyte Peverell qui s'est enfermé dans sa chambre depuis maintenant deux semaines. La question est de savoir s’il sera ou non convoqué sur le lieu de la tâche. »

 

 

Lord Turner présidait le jury, en temps que chef d’État du pays d’accueil. Mais le protocole disait que celui qui devait s’exprimer en premier était le doyen du groupe. Fortescue avait l’air d’être le doyen, mais il était en réalité plus jeune d’une décennie que Duffy Op Owen, que son sang sidhe faisait paraitre encore jeune.

 

« Mr Peverell, commença le directeur adjoint français, comme tous les candidats, a accepté son sort et je trouve indigne de lui permettre de s’en cacher. Je suis d'avis de le convoquer, de force s’il le faut, sur les lieux de la tache. Nous ne pouvons cependant l’obliger à entrer dans l’arène, et je le regrette presque. 

\- Presque ? répéta James Londubat.

\- Un forfait chez vous, ça augmente nos chances de victoire, répondit le demi-Sidhe avec un sourire narquois. 

 

Le Directeur Fortescue se leva à son tour :

 

« Je n’ai pas grand-chose à ajouter aux dires du Professeur op Owen, j’appuie sa proposition. »

 

À leur tour, le ministre anglais et la directrice lapone appuyèrent l’adjoint de Beauxbatons, mais Luke Skyson était d’un autre avis :

 

« Pour ma part, je pense que mettre Mr Peverell en présence des autres élèves, pendant l’épreuve serait dangereux. Nous connaissons tous les effets de la malédiction de malchance et il y a tant d'autres aspects du sortilège de la Coupe qui nous sont inconnus... Je suis d’avis de le laisser dans sa chambre dans un Poudlard vide. Il risque sans doute de se faire cramer en allumant une bougie, mais il ne mettrait en danger que lui. »

 

Le directeur français, l’adjoint anglais et le Jarl Laponien approuvèrent, cependant, le plus jeune de la réunion, le grand commandeur français objecta :

 

« Je suis plutôt de l’avis de le convoquer. Cela dit, j’approuve aussi les paroles de Mr Skyson, ce jeune homme, s'il refuse vraiment de descendre dans l’arène sera frappé de malchance. On ne peut pas prendre le risque de le laisser avec ses camarades. Emmenons-le, mais gardons-le entravé à l’écart des gradins. »

 

Après quelques discussions, ce fut la solution adoptée par le conseil.

 

 

**o**°**o**

 

 

Le rare soleil écossais est radieux en cette matinée du trente juin, quand nous arrivons sur les gradins de la troisième épreuve. Je suis plutôt en forme par rapport aux jours précédents, car pour la première fois depuis le premier rêve, je ne me suis pas réveillée en hurlant cette nuit. Le soulagement se lit sur nos visages à toutes les trois, en fait. Pas que la catastrophe s'éloigne, nous sommes tout autant aux aguets, mais d’avoir dormi, tout simplement.

 

La foule est vraiment dense, mais nous réussissons finalement à obtenir de bonnes places, d’où nous verrons arriver toute catastrophe. En m'asseyant, je réalise que j’ai un... morceau de parchemin dans ma poche ? Depuis quand ? Je le déplie et le parcours des yeux :

 

_Deidre,_

_Ce matin, une escouade d’Auror a débarqué au dortoir et a extirpé Peverell de sa chambre. J’espère que ça a eu un effet positif sur tes visions, mais en tous cas, il sera là._

_Alex_

Un grand soulagement m’envahit. En effet, ça doit être en rapport avec mon manque de rêves de cette nuit. Quelqu'un d’autre a agi, mieux que nous (en même temps, on est des gosses) et a réglé le problème. Je fais passer le parchemin à mes amies et nous pouvons enfin profiter du moment.

 

« Mesdames, Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs! Je suis très heureux de vous accueillir pour cette dernière épreuve du Tournoi des Trois sorciers! Champions, sous nos pieds se trouve l'antre d’une vouivre souterraine! Votre mission ? L’occire évidemment! »

 

Sif et Henri sont à cheval sur leurs kelpies piaffants. L’assiette de Sif s’est énormément améliorée depuis la dernière tache. Je distingue soudain Peverell, dans un coin, encadré par deux Aurors, dos aux champions.

 

« Champions, veuillez vous approcher de la barre qui vous transportera dans l’antre. »

 

Ils s’exécutent.

 

« Mr Peverell ? Voilà votre dernière chance de... » Peverell fait un geste que je distingue mal « Très bien. Pauvre Poudlard... »

 

Sur le coup de baguette du commentateur, les champions et leurs montures disparaissent. Les Auror s’approchent de Peverell et... l'enchaînent ? Carrément ? Cela me parait quelque peu exagéré, tout de même. Mais le malaise me reprend. Je n’en parle pas encore.

 

Sur l’esplanade, des démonstrations sont organisées pour nous maintenir occupés et je finis par m’assoupir sur l’épaule de Mary...

 

ÇA APPROCHE

 

Je me réveille en sursaut, ruisselante de sueur, à la fois complètement aveuglée par la lumière du soleil et avec une très bonne vue sur l'endroit où devrait être mon champion. Le poteau auquel était attaché Peverell est vide, ses gardiens regardent le spectacle et pas leur (non-)prisonnier... ça approche!

 

« ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX! Il faut évacuer ! Évacuez! Fuyez! Sortez des gradins, descendez! »

 

Les gens me regardent comme si j’étais folle. Ils n’ont peut être pas tort, j’apprendrais plus tard que j'avais alors les yeux de prophétesse, c'est-à-dire complètement noir. D’un commun accord, Alex et moi pointons nos baguettes sur la structure en bois des gradins. Deux gerbes de flammes en sortent et enflamment très vite les bancs.

 

« Au feu »

 

Je le dis d’abord sur un ton calme et lourdement ironique. Les gens me regardent comme si j’étais folle.

 

« AU FEU! Évacuez, bande de cons! »

 

À cet instant, les systèmes de sécurités de déclenchent et les gradins descendent au niveau du sol pour permettre une meilleure évacuation. Le feu. Meilleure idée du monde. Je remercierai Alex de l'avoir eu. Il doit savoir qu’il y a des procédures pour ces cas-là. Un cri retentit et je vois que mon banc atteint le niveau du sol. Et de Peverell qu’il vient d’écraser à moitié. Avec le feu qui arrive. MON DIEU. Je commence à attaquer le bois avec des sorts de découpes, mais je n'y arrive pas. La petite voix me hurle de partir. Je ne peux pas le laisser là. Ses grands yeux gris mouchetés me supplient. Je dois le libérer. La petite voix. Les yeux, le banc, le feu, les... Un bras me saisit par la taille et m’arrache à ma position. Je me débats, mais une baguette touche mon flanc et je deviens soudain molle. Je garde néanmoins les yeux dans ceux de Peverell. Alex court nous mettre à l' abri avec les autres. À cet instant, le reste de gradin vole en éclat juste à l’ endroit ou était Peverell. Il hurle, je l’entends, un enoooooooooooooorme serpent vient de jaillir du sol pile sous lui. Il a été projeté en l'air. Il retombe vers la gueule de ce que je devine être la Vouivre, les yeux encore plongés dans les miens. Je hurle un grand cri de déni, mais il atterrit entre les mâchoires du monstre qui mâche deux fois et avale.

 

Je suis sonnée. Je tente d’appréhender ce que j’ai vu. Mort. Peverell est mort. Il ne parlera plus jamais. Ne mangeras plus jamais, ne dormira plus jamais. C'est fini. Il est mort. Deux bouchées. Mort. Mort.

 

La vouivre semble perdue. Comme si Peverell mort, elle n’avait plus d’objectif. Elle sort de son trou, tourne un peu en rond, détruit le gradin de Durmstrang, qui finit de se vider de ses élèves. Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de blessés. Comme nous, les autres élèves se sont éloignés, les adultes forment un cordon large autour de l’esplanade. Je réalise soudain que malgré la mort de Peverell, l’épreuve continue. Que nous attendons Sif Friggdottir et Henri Décari. Pour qu'ils tuent la bête.

 

Ils montent des Kelpie. Créature d’eau. La remontée doit leur être difficile. Entre mes larmes (je pleure ?) j'aperçois Sif bondir du trou. Elle bondit de place en place en utilisant le même sortilège qui l’a expédiée sur le dos de son kelpie, en février dernier. Elle détaille le champ de bataille, le temps que sa vision s’adapte à la lumière, puis pointe sa baguette sur la tète du monstre, s'y propulse, incante une longue lance et la plante dans l’œil de la Vouivre. Elle l’y enfonce magiquement, incante une seconde lance et en fait autant avec l’autre œil. La Vouivre vacille.

 

Et tombe.

 

Je sens le sors qui m’immobilise voler en éclat et je me rue vers l’animal, encore agité de soubresauts. Très vite, évidemment, un des adultes du cordon de sécurité me bloque, ce qui ne m'empêche pas de hurler :

 

« OUVRE-LE! OUVRE-LE! IL A AVALÉ QUELQU’UN! OUVRE-LE! »

 

Dans le silence choqué, elle m’entend très bien, m’envoie un signe d’acquiescement et se dirige vers une partie précise de la bête. Là, elle incante une troisième lance, à la lame plus développée et découpe la peau de la bête d'un geste sûr. Elle écarte les chairs de sa baguette... Mais les sucs digestifs de la vouivre sont si efficaces qu’elle ne trouve qu’un tas d’os broyés et moussants.

 

Mort. Il est mort!

 

Je cesse de lutter contre l’homme qui me tient et je fonds en larmes.


	12. Contrecoup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour !
> 
> Cette semaine : Des larmes, une infirmière et une confession.
> 
> Mes Betas sont toujours Mille-Visages, Eryn13, et Dansimati. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

J’ai pleuré longtemps, je crois. Jusqu'à l’épuisement, en tous cas. Je m’en veux tellement. Peverell est mort, sous mes yeux. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. Oh si seulement j’avais découpé le banc plus vite ! Avalé, broyé, digéré. En cinq minutes. Même pas. Le Pauvre. J’aurais dû réussir ! J’ai sauvé les autres, pourquoi je n'ai pas sauvé Peverell ? Oh son regard... Tellement désespéré, tellement suppliant !  
  
Je pleure de nouveau. Bientôt, je n’aurais plus une goutte d’eau en moi. Oh, c’est ma faute...  
  
  
  
  
Ça me prend longtemps de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. On m’a installée dans un coin de la tente des juges. Je suis toute seule, on n'a pas permis à mes amis de rester. Je vais être accusée d’avoir laissé mourir Peverell, je suppose. Je vais aller en prison ? Je me demande comment ce sera, une prison pour sorcier. Papa et Maman vont être tristes, je vais leur manquer. Et je vais rater le mariage d'Anna. La pauvre. Elle voulait vraiment que je sois là. Même si je n’ai que treize ans.  
  
J’entends des bruits dehors, et on passe soudain le rabat le la tente. Mère se précipite sur moi et me sert contre elle. Je la repousse un peu, « Mère ! Votre robe ! », Mais elle me presse contre elle et Père nous prend toutes les deux dans son étreinte d'ours. Je pleure un peu et puis m’excuse :  
  
« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas aller en prison, je vous promets, j’ai fait tout ce que j’ai pu. Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure...  
\- Chuuuuuuuuuuuuut, me berce mon père, chuuuuut... Chut ma Deidre, chuuuuuuuuuuut... Personne ne veut t’envoyer en prison ma chérie. Ton directeur de maison a dit que tu avais sauvé énormément de gens aujourd'hui, mon étoile. Je suis tellement fier de toi.   
\- Mais il est mort, Papa ! Mort ! Et c’est ma faute ! Je dois aller en prison, pour ça !  
\- Non, ma princesse. On m’a raconté ce que tu as fait. Tu as tout fait pour le sauver. On n’envoie pas en prison les gens qui font tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir. Si ce jeune homme ne t'avait pas emmenée, tu serais peut-être même morte en essayant. On ne peut pas te mettre en prison si tu as essayé, ma chérie.  
\- Papaaaaaaaaaaaa »  
  
Et je me remets à pleurer un moment, prise en sandwichs entre mes deux parents.  
  
  
  
Plus tard, je fais face au jury, assise sur les genoux de mon Père. Le Professeur Londubat m’adresse un gentil sourire et me demande :  
  
« Alors Deidre. Raconte-nous. Comment tu as su ce qui se passait. »  
  
Je serre dans ma main un parchemin que Père m’a donné de la part d’Alex, ce « charmant jeune homme qui t’as éloigné, c'est bien lui ? ».   
  
Dis-leur tout. Promis, s’ils pensent encore au haut mal, je leur raconterais les combles. A.  
  
« C’est la Petite Voix.  
\- Une voix ? Qui te parle ?  
\- Oui. Elle me dit quand il y a un danger. Et ce n’est pas le haut mal ! »  
  
Mon père se redresse :  
  
« Le haut mal ? Qu’est ce que c’est que cette histoire ?  
\- Et bien... La crise que votre fille a faite en avril, explique le professeur Londubat  
\- Ma fille n’a fait aucune crise en avril !  
\- Si ! Et l’infirmière vous a prévenue ! Elle l’a même mise sous Compulsion !  
\- Compulsion ?   
\- Ça m’obligeait à prendre leur horrible truc qui me rendait idiote.   
\- Vous avez forcé ma fille à prendre un traitement qu’elle ne voulait pas ! Sans m’en parler ! Qu’elle est cette histoire !  
\- Milord, je vous assure que je vous pensais au courant. Il semblerait que l’infirmière se soit passée de votre autorisation. MARGARETH ! »  
  
Une rousse ressemblant fortement au professeur Londubat entre immédiatement sous la tente.  
  
« Mr le directeur adjoint ?   
\- Allez me chercher Sœur Anne. Sur-le-champ. Sauf si son patient du moment est vraiment entre la vie et la mort. »  
  
Un silence lourd s’installe en attendant l’infirmière, qui rentre bien remontée.  
  
« Dites donc, messieurs, je ne sais pas ce qui vous prend, mais j’ai des patients à soigner, moi, donc...  
\- Taisez-vous ! assène soudain de Directeur Fortescue. Vous n’êtes pas en position de houspiller qui que ce soit, ma Sœur. Vous êtes présentement accusé d'avoir administré de force à une mineure un traitement sans l’accord de ses parents. Qu’avez-vous à répondre de cela ! »  
  
Elle détaille la salle du regard et s’arrête sur moi :  
  
« Elle ? Mais évidemment ! Elle avait du haut mal ! Et ses parents moldus l’auraient juste exorcisé !   
\- Madame je ne vous permets pas !  
\- Je n’avais pas de haut mal ! Et votre traitement de gitan, je ne l’ai pas pris !   
\- Ah j’aimerais bien voir ça, fillette, avec la compulsion que je vous avais collée...  
\- Vous reconnaissez donc avoir usé de compulsion sur une enfant sans accord parental. Ma Sœur, vos pratiques s’apparentent à de la magie noire. Vous règlerez ce problème avec le conseil de votre profession. En attendant, vous ne travaillez plus pour Poudlard et ne comptez pas sur une lettre de recommandation ! »  
  
Un large sourire s’affiche sur mon visage. Je me sens vengée. La nonne devient rouge pivoine puis fait volte-face et quitte la tente. Je décide de continuer mon récit :  
  
« La petite voix me dit quand je fais quelque chose de très dangereux. Quand j’ai voulu monter dans le chêne juste avant que la foudre ne tombe, des trucs comme ça. Elle a commencé à marmonner en novembre, pendant la première tache, quand... Quand Peverell a fait son épée. Mais elle ne disait rien de précis. Elle marmonnait à chaque fois que je le voyais. Elle a commencé à me faire mal en février pendant la seconde, après que Peverell ai été blessé, et quand il a dit qu’il abandonnait, j’ai... ben elle m’a terrassée. C’est ce qu’ils ont appelé une crise de haut mal, expliquais-je pour mes parents. J'ai essayé de le dire à Sœur Anne, mais elle disait que le haut mal fait des hallucinations auditives, puis j’avais trop peur, après ça, de me re-retrouver sous potion. C’est une potion horrible. Ça rend bête, on peut plus penser… C’était horrible. J’ai demandé à quelqu’un qui me croyait de convaincre Peverell de participer, mais il a jamais voulu. Donc on a commencé à réfléchir aux moyens d'évacuer les gens quand ça arriverait, d’où l’idée du feu. Je suis désolée, au fait. Ah, et depuis 15 jours, je fais aussi des rêves. Je me suis assoupie et j’en ai fait un cet après-midi. J’ai su que ça arrivait maintenant, donc... voila. Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que Peverell était sous les gradins ! Je ne voulais pas le piéger, j'ai essayé de le libérer, je promets !  
-Nous le savons, ne t’en fais pas. Et tu sais, Peverell était maudit, je ne pense pas qu’il aurait survécu à cette journée. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, d’accord ? »  
  
Je ne réponds pas, alors le professeur Londubat continue :  
  
\- Tu as un don de voyance puissant, Deidre. Un don à cultiver. Accepterais-tu de prendre divination en option supplémentaire pour l'an prochain ?  
\- De voyance ?  
\- Oui. Ce que tu appelles la petite voix, nous l’appelons don de voyance. Sœur Anne a très mal diagnostiqué ton problème.   
\- Si vous voulez... Professeur ?  
\- Oui ?   
\- Je ne vais vraiment pas aller en prison ?  
\- Non, Deidre, me répond-il, avec un grand sérieux. Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait, même s’il avait été plus simple d'en parler aux adultes. La prochaine fois, fais-le, d’accord ?  
\- Oui, Professeur.  
Contrecoup

Contrecoup

 

J’ai pleuré longtemps, je crois. Jusqu'à l’épuisement, en tous cas. Je m’en veux tellement. Peverell est mort, sous mes yeux. J'aurais dû faire quelque chose. Oh si seulement j’avais découpé le banc plus vite ! Avalé, broyé, digéré. En cinq minutes. Même pas. Le Pauvre. J’aurais dû réussir ! J’ai sauvé les autres, pourquoi je n'ai pas sauvé Peverell ? Oh son regard... Tellement désespéré, tellement suppliant !

 

Je pleure de nouveau. Bientôt, je n’aurais plus une goutte d’eau en moi. Oh, c’est ma faute...

 

 

 

 

Ça me prend longtemps de reprendre le contrôle de moi-même. On m’a installée dans un coin de la tente des juges. Je suis toute seule, on n'a pas permis à mes amis de rester. Je vais être accusée d’avoir laissé mourir Peverell, je suppose. Je vais aller en prison ? Je me demande comment ce sera, une prison pour sorcier. Papa et Maman vont être tristes, je vais leur manquer. Et je vais rater le mariage d'Anna. La pauvre. Elle voulait vraiment que je sois là. Même si je n’ai que treize ans.

 

J’entends des bruits dehors, et on passe soudain le rabat le la tente. Mère se précipite sur moi et me sert contre elle. Je la repousse un peu, « Mère ! Votre robe ! », Mais elle me presse contre elle et Père nous prend toutes les deux dans son étreinte d'ours. Je pleure un peu et puis m’excuse :

 

« Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas aller en prison, je vous promets, j’ai fait tout ce que j’ai pu. Je suis désolée ! Je ne voulais pas qu'il meure...

\- Chuuuuuuuuuuuuut, me berce mon père, chuuuuut... Chut ma Deidre, chuuuuuuuuuuut... Personne ne veut t’envoyer en prison ma chérie. Ton directeur de maison a dit que tu avais sauvé énormément de gens aujourd'hui, mon étoile. Je suis tellement fier de toi.

\- Mais il est mort, Papa ! Mort ! Et c’est ma faute ! Je dois aller en prison, pour ça !

\- Non, ma princesse. On m’a raconté ce que tu as fait. Tu as tout fait pour le sauver. On n’envoie pas en prison les gens qui font tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir. Si ce jeune homme ne t'avait pas emmenée, tu serais peut-être même morte en essayant. On ne peut pas te mettre en prison si tu as essayé, ma chérie.

\- Papaaaaaaaaaaaa »

 

Et je me remets à pleurer un moment, prise en sandwichs entre mes deux parents.

 

 

 

Plus tard, je fais face au jury, assise sur les genoux de mon Père. Le Professeur Londubat m’adresse un gentil sourire et me demande :

 

« Alors Deidre. Raconte-nous. Comment tu as su ce qui se passait. »

 

Je serre dans ma main un parchemin que Père m’a donné de la part d’Alex, ce « charmant jeune homme qui t’as éloigné, c'est bien lui ? ».

 

Dis-leur tout. Promis, s’ils pensent encore au haut mal, je leur raconterais les combles. A.

 

« C’est la Petite Voix.

\- Une voix ? Qui te parle ?

\- Oui. Elle me dit quand il y a un danger. Et ce n’est pas le haut mal ! »

 

Mon père se redresse :

 

« Le haut mal ? Qu’est ce que c’est que cette histoire ?

\- Et bien... La crise que votre fille a faite en avril, explique le professeur Londubat

\- Ma fille n’a fait aucune crise en avril !

\- Si ! Et l’infirmière vous a prévenue ! Elle l’a même mise sous Compulsion !

\- Compulsion ?

\- Ça m’obligeait à prendre leur horrible truc qui me rendait idiote.

\- Vous avez forcé ma fille à prendre un traitement qu’elle ne voulait pas ! Sans m’en parler ! Qu’elle est cette histoire !

\- Milord, je vous assure que je vous pensais au courant. Il semblerait que l’infirmière se soit passée de votre autorisation. MARGARETH ! »

 

Une rousse ressemblant fortement au professeur Londubat entre immédiatement sous la tente.

 

« Mr le directeur adjoint ?

\- Allez me chercher Sœur Anne. Sur-le-champ. Sauf si son patient du moment est vraiment entre la vie et la mort. »

 

Un silence lourd s’installe en attendant l’infirmière, qui rentre bien remontée.

 

« Dites donc, messieurs, je ne sais pas ce qui vous prend, mais j’ai des patients à soigner, moi, donc...

\- Taisez-vous ! assène soudain de Directeur Fortescue. Vous n’êtes pas en position de houspiller qui que ce soit, ma Sœur. Vous êtes présentement accusé d'avoir administré de force à une mineure un traitement sans l’accord de ses parents. Qu’avez-vous à répondre de cela ! »

 

Elle détaille la salle du regard et s’arrête sur moi :

 

« Elle ? Mais évidemment ! Elle avait du haut mal ! Et ses parents moldus l’auraient juste exorcisé !

\- Madame je ne vous permets pas !

\- Je n’avais pas de haut mal ! Et votre traitement de gitan, je ne l’ai pas pris !

\- Ah j’aimerais bien voir ça, fillette, avec la compulsion que je vous avais collée...

\- Vous reconnaissez donc avoir usé de compulsion sur une enfant sans accord parental. Ma Sœur, vos pratiques s’apparentent à de la magie noire. Vous règlerez ce problème avec le conseil de votre profession. En attendant, vous ne travaillez plus pour Poudlard et ne comptez pas sur une lettre de recommandation ! »

 

Un large sourire s’affiche sur mon visage. Je me sens vengée. La nonne devient rouge pivoine puis fait volte-face et quitte la tente. Je décide de continuer mon récit :

 

« La petite voix me dit quand je fais quelque chose de très dangereux. Quand j’ai voulu monter dans le chêne juste avant que la foudre ne tombe, des trucs comme ça. Elle a commencé à marmonner en novembre, pendant la première tache, quand... Quand Peverell a fait son épée. Mais elle ne disait rien de précis. Elle marmonnait à chaque fois que je le voyais. Elle a commencé à me faire mal en février pendant la seconde, après que Peverell ai été blessé, et quand il a dit qu’il abandonnait, j’ai... ben elle m’a terrassée. C’est ce qu’ils ont appelé une crise de haut mal, expliquais-je pour mes parents. J'ai essayé de le dire à Sœur Anne, mais elle disait que le haut mal fait des hallucinations auditives, puis j’avais trop peur, après ça, de me re-retrouver sous potion. C’est une potion horrible. Ça rend bête, on peut plus penser… C’était horrible. J’ai demandé à quelqu’un qui me croyait de convaincre Peverell de participer, mais il a jamais voulu. Donc on a commencé à réfléchir aux moyens d'évacuer les gens quand ça arriverait, d’où l’idée du feu. Je suis désolée, au fait. Ah, et depuis 15 jours, je fais aussi des rêves. Je me suis assoupie et j’en ai fait un cet après-midi. J’ai su que ça arrivait maintenant, donc... voila. Je suis désolée, je ne savais pas que Peverell était sous les gradins ! Je ne voulais pas le piéger, j'ai essayé de le libérer, je promets !

-Nous le savons, ne t’en fais pas. Et tu sais, Peverell était maudit, je ne pense pas qu’il aurait survécu à cette journée. Tu ne dois pas t'en vouloir, d’accord ? »

 

Je ne réponds pas, alors le professeur Londubat continue :

 

\- Tu as un don de voyance puissant, Deidre. Un don à cultiver. Accepterais-tu de prendre divination en option supplémentaire pour l'an prochain ?

\- De voyance ?

\- Oui. Ce que tu appelles la petite voix, nous l’appelons don de voyance. Sœur Anne a très mal diagnostiqué ton problème.

\- Si vous voulez... Professeur ?

\- Oui ?

\- Je ne vais vraiment pas aller en prison ?

\- Non, Deidre, me répond-il, avec un grand sérieux. Tu as fait ce qu’il fallait, même s’il avait été plus simple d'en parler aux adultes. La prochaine fois, fais-le, d’accord ?

\- Oui, Professeur.

 

 

 


	13. Au revoir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! 
> 
> Tous d'abord, pardon de ne pas avoir posté la semaine passée. Je revenait de l'étranger et croyez mois, 6h de décalage horaire dans les dents, ça fait Mal.
> 
> Cette semaine, je vous offre une fin. Fin d'un tournoi, fin d'une année... et fin de certains pudeurs. J’espère que ça vous plaira.
> 
> La fic n'est pas finie, loin de là. Mais c'est clairement la fin d'un cycle. Si cette histoire vous plait vous plait, ça me ferait extrêmement plaisir que vous me laissiez un petit mot 
> 
> Mes Betas sont toujours Mille-Visages, Eryn13, et Dansimati. 
> 
> Bonne lecture !

Mes parents sont prêts à me ramener tout de suite à la maison, mais je préfère passer le banquet et la dernière nuit de l'année avec mes camarades. La grande salle est bizarre, avec les draperies de Serpentard remplacées par du noir, en signe de deuil pour Peverell. Pour Hippolyte.

 

J’ai du mal à entrer, d’ailleurs, en voyant ces grands voiles noirs. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de revoir l’arrivée du monstre. Le vol de Peverell. La bouchée du monstre. Et surtout Peverell, coincé dans les gradins me suppliant du regard de le délivrer. Je... Je crois que je n'arriverais jamais à oublier ça.

 

J’aimerais rejeter la faute sur lui, dire que c’est de sa faute, qu’il n’aurait pas dû abandonner le Tournoi et qu'il a récolté ce qu’il a semé, mais je ne peux pas. Parce que je savais aussi, mais que je n’ai pas été fichue de faire quelque chose. J’aurais dû... lui parler, ne pas me reposer complètement sur Alex...

 

Je suis seule, à la porte de la grande salle, les élèves de trois écoles passent à côté de moi pour prendre place au grand banquet de clôture. Je n'arrive pas à entrer dans la salle, je n’arrive qu’à revivre encore et encore la scène de cet après-midi.

 

Comme à chaque banquet depuis le début du tournoi, la salle à magiquement triplé de volume. Je ne vois même pas Artémis, Jojo et Mary, qui doivent être au fond, prés de la table des profs. Par contre, je vois Alex se lever et venir vers moi.

 

Et m’enfouir dans un gros câlin. Devant toute l’école. Devant toutes les trois écoles.

 

La surprise me sort de ma torpeur.

 

Sans arriver à le repousser, je me débats un peu :

 

« A... Alex, qu’est ce que tu fais ? Tout le monde te voit ! »

 

Il me lâche, un peu rouge :

 

« Tu semblais... Toute perdue. Et terrifiée. Ça ne te va pas. Je préfère quand tu hurles et que tu frappes les gens. Souris ! Peverell est mort, mais tout le reste du monde est vivant. Grâce à toi ! »

 

Je lui réponds d’un petit sourire forcé, qui ne fait pas illusion. Il me secoue un peu :

 

« Dibs’ ! Ton rêve, sur les gradins, c’était quoi ?

\- Le monstre... »

 

... Jaillissait des gradins. Pleins à craquer. Qui s’effondraient. Le monstre aussi. Des tas de gens étaient écrasés...

 

« ... tuait beaucoup plus de monde. Merci Alex. Mais je m’en veux quand même pour Peverell.

\- T’es comme ça. Mais oublie pas les gens que tu as sauvés, d’accord ?

\- Je vais essayer. Et assieds-toi loin de Malefoy. J’ai fait placer un pétard dans sa bisque de homard.

\- Moi qui te croyais au trente-sixième dessous.

\- J’ai fait ça ce matin. Avant. Pour fêter le fait d’avoir dormi cette nuit.

\- Peste.

\- Faux cul.

\- Bon appétit !

\- Toi aussi ! »

 

Et nous nous dirigeons chacun vers nos amis. J’ai le cœur plus léger quand j’arrive près des filles et de Jojo, qui sont super surpris de me voir. On a dû les prévenir que je rentrais chez moi ce soir. Artémis pousse sans pitié les gens à cté d'elle pour me faire une place :

 

« Deidre ! On ne t’espérait pas ! Viens ! Alors, raconte ! T’as été appelée devant le jury ? Et tes parents sont venus, je crois ! Ils ont dit quoi ?

\- Que je devais suivre le cours de divination l’an prochain, et ils ont renvoyé Sœur Anne, parce qu’elle n’a pas demandé à mes parents pour la compulsion.

\- T’es obsédée par cette histoire de compulsion.

\- Je DÉTESTE être débile. »

 

Cette histoire de compulsion me rappelle ma dispute avec Mary et un coup d’œil me confirme qu’elle y pense aussi. Hum. Une vague idée se forme dans ma tête. Mais si je fais ça, mes parents finiront par apprendre notre amitié. Forcement. Mais je sens presque encore l'odeur de l’étreinte d’Alex. Si lui a pu le faire, je peux aussi.

 

« Mary, tu devrais prendre Protocole et bonnes manières, l’an prochain.

\- ‘Quoi faire ?

\- ça t’aiderait, je pense. À trouver du boulot.

\- J’ai un taf.

\- Un autre.

\- J’pas d’soutien.

\- Tu as le mien. »

 

Je l’ai autant surprise qu’Alex m’a surprise, on dirait.

 

« J’verrais »

 

Je commence à manger quand une explosion retentit, suivie d’un cri de dépit malefoyien. Je regreeeeeeeeeeeette d’être aussi loin. Mais rien que ce cri m'emplit de satisfaction.

 

« Comment ça a fini l’épreuve ? Je me doute bien que Sif a gagné, mais sinon ? Comment a fini Décari ? »

 

C’est Jojo qui me répond :

 

« Ben c’est assez dingue, parce que figure toi que quand il est sorti du trou, son Kelpie était débridé !

\- Noooooooooon ! Et il était vivant ?!

\- Ouaip ! C’est un cas RARRISIIIIIIIIIIIME qu’un Kelpie accepte un humain ! Eh oui, bien sur, Sif a remporté, mais tu pleurais à ce moment-là. C'était un truc de dingue d’ailleurs quand t’as mis le feu ! Bon, même si je me suis fait marcher dessus. Comment les gens ils ont paniqué ! On aurait dit qu’ils avaient jamais vu de feu, non, mais franchement... »

 

Je continue à manger, doucement bercée par le ronron des paroles de Jojo. Et cet été je l’échange contre Anna. Je ne vais pas trop user ma salive d'ici la rentrée, moi...

 

Et doucement, nous arrivons au dessert, vite consommé. Les tables sont magiquement débarrassées et la table des professeurs se change en estrade. Les trois directeurs y prennent place et le Pr Fortescue amplifie magiquement sa voix :

 

« Mes chers élèves, mes chers invités. Notre tournoi se finit cette année sur une note amère. La défection et la mort rodent au-dessus de cette école. Mais nous ne devons pas oublier qu'elle se termine surtout par une victoire. Pour décerner cette victoire, j’appelle Mr Gabriel  Cooper, détenteur actuel de la Coupe de Feu ! »

 

Sous les applaudissements, Gabriel sort de la petite salle d’à côté de la salle des profs, la Coupe de feu dans les bras. Il amplifie sa voix à son tour et prend la parole :

 

« Sif Friggdottir ! Lève-toi et rejoins-moi. »

 

La Norvégienne se lève et remonte toute la salle fièrement. Avec ses longues enjambées enthousiastes, elle est bientôt sur l'estrade :

 

« Je te remets cette coupe en ta garde, pendant cinq ans elle trônera à l’endroit de ton choix. Puis, quand viendra le prochain Tournoi, tu devras lui permettre d'effectuer son office et la remettre à ton successeur comme je le fais ce soir. Bienvenue parmi les Vainqueurs ! »

 

Wah. C’est... sobre comme discours. C’est Gaby, donc. Sif accepte tout aussi sobrement. Je crois qu’elle est émue.

 

Le Pr Fortescue se réavance alors sur le devant de la scène.

 

« À mon tour, je remets ma charge d’Organisateur en chef à mon Successeur. Professeur Skyson, votre championne fut valeureuse. Je vous remets la charge de préparer le prochain Tournoi.

\- Merci de votre accueil, Professeur. Dans cinq ans, vous gouterez à l’hospitalité nordique ! »

 

Les directeurs et les champions redescendent, à l’exception du Directeur :

 

« Avant que nous raccompagnions nos camarades étrangers aux arches, je souhaite dire quelques mots. Cet après-midi, nous avons été témoins de ce qui a presque été une catastrophe majeure. La Devineresse Lady Deidre Coheurnord à éviter le peu la catastrophe en faisant preuve d'initiative et de rapidité. Comme vous le savez, notre école récompense les bonnes actions par des points accordés aux dortoirs des élèves méritants. J’accorde cinquante points à la maison de Lady Deidre. Par ailleurs. Dans son acharnement à sauver la seule victime de la journée, notre devineresse s'est elle même mise en danger. J’accorde vingt points à lord Alexander Potter pour son évacuation rapide de Lady Deidre ! Cela dit, Messieurs Dames, cela ne vous permet pas de rattraper le compte des Poufsouffle. Que cela vous encourage, pour l'année qui vient à travailler avec le même acharnement qu’eux ! »

 

Et tout le monde sort joyeusement de la salle. Je suis félicitée de toutes parts pour ces cinquante points qui, s’ils ne nous valent pas la première place, nous hissent tout de même de la troisième à la seconde ! (Serpentard, par contre, reste dernier. La défection de Peverell leur a fait beaucoup de mal, les profs sont devenus extrêmement injustes avec eux).

 

Mais je m’éloigne vite un peu du groupe. J’ai du mal à partager leur joie. Même si Peverell a humilié notre école, il est mort cet après-midi !

 

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je me retourne brusquement. Sif Friggdottir.

 

« Lady Deidre ?

\- Appelez-moi juste Deidre, Miss.

\- Alors, appelez-moi Sif.

\- Sif. Vous avez été formidable ! Pendant tout le Tournoi, vraiment ! Je fêterais votre victoire, si...

\- Désolée de ne pas être arrivée à temps pour le sortir.

\- Il avait été mâché, je l’avais vu en plus. C’était trop tard bien avant votre arrivée. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous ai demandé de... acquis de conscience, je suppose.

\- Vous avez bien fait. Bonne continuation, Devineresse

\- Vous aussi, Vainqueur »

 

Et elle rejoint ses amis. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que tous les étrangers aient passé leur arche. Le directeur et l’adjoint se mettent face a elle et en un geste, attirent toute la lumière des arches à eux et la rejettent dans la nuit.

 

Les arches sont à nouveau sombres et les voiles qui les masquent sont agitées d’un mouvement d’outre monde. Quelques gestes plus tard, elles disparaissent.

 

Jusque dans quatre ans et quatre mois...

 

 


	14. Un Mariage Français

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! 
> 
> Cette semaine, c'est mariage !
> 
> Mes Betas sont toujours Mille-Visages, Eryn13, et Dansimati.

C’est la folie dans la maison de ville du comte de Grisbald. Les valises s’accumulent dans le hall et les Domestiques courent de partout. Dans le bureau du maître de maison, je râle :

 

« Mais pourquoi on doit y aller en carrosse ! Je veux dire, on passe par le ministère, hop hop hop, un portoloin plus tard, on est en France ! Pas besoin de se traîner des jours entiers sur des vieilles routes poussiéreuses !

\- Deidre ! La magie n’est pas la réponse à tout !

\- Méééééééé !

\- Et puis, interrompt ma mère, nous ne pourrions pas expliquer cela aux domestiques. N’oublie pas le secret, ma chérie.

\- Ah, oui, c’est vrai... »

 

Je râle encore un peu puis me rends à l’évidence.

 

Nous sommes le cinq et nous devons partir demain pour Versailles où le mariage de ma cousine aura lieu, le douze (la veille de mon anniversaire !). Je dois être sa demoiselle d'honneur. On va donc tous faire le voyage et, même si mes parents rentreront au bout de deux semaines, moi je resterai avec Anna un mois entier. C’est inhabituel, mais le Comte a accepté, pour rendre plus facile la transition d’Anna entre sa vie de jeune fille et sa vie de Comtesse. 

 

 

 

 

 

Le matin du treize, je contemple le lever du soleil sur Versailles, de ma fenêtre de l’hôtel de Fourvay, demeure versaillaise de mes cousins français. Le frère de Mère, Hector, Vicomte de Fourvay, nous accueille jusqu'au départ de mes parents, après quoi j'irai seule chez ma cousine. Ma cousine. Comtesse de Beauregard. Punaise... elle est mariée. J’espère que sa nuit de noces s’est bien passée. Les noces ont été fastueuses, en tous cas. Dans les jardins de Versailles, cadeau du Roi au Général de Beauregard, en présence de sa Majesté, en plus...

 

Il y avait beaucoup de roturiers, des gens du bataillon du Comte, en général. Il semble très aimé. Ça a choqué pas mal de gens, mes parents compris, mais... personnellement, ça ne m'a pas dérangé. Je crois que Poudlard m’empêche d’être aussi hautaine que je devrais. Je veux dire, je dors dans le même dortoir qu’une fille de pute, alors parler à un sous-officier à un dîner de mariage...

 

J’ai ruminé ce mariage toute la nuit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Mais étrangement, maintenant que le soleil est là pour veiller sur le monde, le sommeil arrive. Je m'endors.

 

 

 

Quelques heures plus tard, nous sommes à nouveau à Versailles, pour rejoindre l’heureux couple. Je retrouve ma cousine avec bonheur, elle n'a pas l’air d’avoir trop souffert de la nuit. Je réalise soudain que c’est mon angoisse pour elle qui m’a empêché de dormir. Mais elle semble épanouie et contente. Pas trop traumatisée. Bien.

 

J’aimerais lui parler, mais elle est un peu assiégée par ce qui me semble être l’intégralité du peuple versaillais, je me contente donc juste d'échanger de petits signes avec elle de temps en temps. Je lutte contre mon envie de me réfugier dans ses jupes parce que je sais qu’elle doit se faire des relations ici si elle veut bien commencer sa nouvelle vie.

 

Je discute à présent avec une Marquise, Eléanor de Caraigne, originaire du Royaume-Uni elle aussi, bien qu’elle ne soit que galloise. Je reporte mon regard de ma cousine aux yeux de mon interlocutrice. De grands yeux gris mouchetés. Je suis renvoyée un mois en arrière.

 

Je recule précipitamment, prise de panique. Une partie de moi veut attraper la marquise et me cacher avec elle. Je… Je… Une main se pose sur mon épaule :

 

« Deidre ! ça va pas ? »

 

Je regarde le visage un peu flou de ma cousine, puis je la pousse de côté et je m’enfonce dans le labyrinthe végétal à côté duquel avait lieu la réception. Je cours jusqu'à être sûre d’être bien perdue et seule dans mon coin, puis je m’effondre sur un banc avant de sortir ma baguette de son étui magique, un petit tube de dix centimètres accroché à ma hanche.

 

Je crée une sorte de cocon de fumée blanche qui m’entoure bientôt. Là, j’arrive à retrouver doucement mon calme. Mon calme et mes capacités de réflexion. L'interdiction de magie aux sorciers de premier cycle. Mince. Ah, oui, mais Artémis a dit qu’ils ne pouvaient pas localiser les très petites quantités de magie. Et ce n’est qu’un léger sort de fumée... Au pire je dirai la vérité, que je n'ai pas fait gaffe.

 

Euh....

 

Par contre, le mec qui me regarde avec des yeux ronds, là, ce sera plus dur à expliquer.

 

D’autant que c’est le Roi de France.


	15. Le Roi de France

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! 
> 
> Cette semaine, c'est Révélations !  
>    
> Mes Betas sont toujours Mille-Visages, Eryn13, et Dansimati.   
>    
> Bonne lecture !

_« Mademoiselle ? Vous... Vous êtes une sorcière ? »_

 

Je....... Je fais QUOI ? Je réponds quoi ? On répond quoi à un roi qui vous a surpris en train de faire quelque chose d’interdit, de totalement interdit, d'idiot de… Je veux pas finir sur le bûcheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer !

 

« _Mademoiselle ? Ça va ? Oh._ You were at the wedding, yesterday, you must be English. You don’t speak French ?

\- Euh ! Yes! Yes, I speak French. _Sans problème, Votre Majesté. Pardonnez-moi._

_- Vous êtes sorcière ?_

_\- Euh... Oui ?_

_\- Brillant ! Vous devez être la_ _d_ _emoiselle Coheurnord. J’ai vu que vous étiez attendu au mariage et j’espérais vous croiser. Si ça ne vous dérange pas de parler à un cracmol dans mon genre ?_

_\- Vous... Je... Cracmol ?_

_- Vous ne connaissez pas le terme ? Il désigne un moldu né dans une famille sorcière. L’inverse de vous, finalement. »_

 

Mais je suis bête ! Bourbon, bien sur ! Je SAVAIS qu’ils étaient sorciers en plus ! Sang pur ! Au contraire de la maison Habsbourd-Lorraine, dont vient son épouse. S'il n’est pas sorcier, ça explique que les Bourbons aient approuvé ce mariage.

 

_« Je... On ne peut rien vous cacher,_ _A_ _ltesse._

_\- Bien ! Vous êtes bien Lady Deidre Coheurnord, de Poudlard_

_- Oui, Votre Altesse, Maison de Gryffondor. J’entre en troisième année en septembre._

_\- Parfait ! Vous êtes la prophétesse qui a prévu les évènements de la_ _T_ _roisième_ _T_ _âche ? »_

 

Je suis encore sensible sur ce sujet et je perds instantanément toute flagornerie courtisane :

 

_« Oui, Monsieur. Je l’ai vu. Et il y a eu un mort, je vous le rappelle. »_

 

Tu parles, que je l’ai vu, j’en ai rêvé des semaines entières... Il sursaute quand je lui donne du monsieur, ce qui est délibérément en-dessous du respect que je lui dois. Je suis stupide.

 

_« Oui, bien sûr. Pardonnez-moi, vous avez été très_ _proches_ _des_ _évènements. Ce doit être dur pour vous. Néanmoins, j'aimerais que vous m’en parliez, plus tard. Vous restez un peu ?_

_- Jusqu’au cinq août, Altesse._

_- Bien bien bien. Nous nous reverrons, alors, Lady Deidre. Et rangez cette baguette ! »_

 

Je range en effet ma baguette, un rien abasourdie par la rencontre que je viens de faire. Le roi de France, rien que ça. Se baladant au milieu de ses jardins sans courtisan ni escorte. Je... pensais pas qu'il avait le droit de faire ça.

 

Et il veut que je lui raconte le Tournoi. Je n'en ai aucune envie. Les yeux de Peverell me hantent suffisamment pour que je n'aie aucune envie d'y repenser, encore moins d'en faire le récit!

 

Mais bon. Tant que je suis en France... Et pire! À la cour du Roi de France! Je ne peux guère lui désobéir, je crois.

 

 

 

Quelques jours plus tard, je suis sur les marches de l'hôtel de Beauregard, en train d'observer les voitures de ma famille quitter Versailles. Je suis toute seule. Encore. Je réalise soudain que je les verrai très peu cette année, en fait. Sans parler des suivantes. Et que peu à peu, en même temps que je me fondrai dans la société sorcière, je m'éloignerai d'eux. Je les aime, pourtant. Mais je suis différente... je suis sorcière, et c’est comme ça. Je me demande si je saurai me contenter d’un mariage moldu, après sept années à Poudlard. Si je saurai me passer du fantastique. Et cacher toute ma vie ma condition à mon mari et aux domestiques. La transmettre à des enfants qui naîtront coté moldu...

 

Je me demande si je ne devrais pas épouser un sorcier, finalement. Je sais que ma famille compte sur moi pour nouer des alliances et renforcer notre prospérité, mais honnêtement, je préférerais ne pas avoir à cacher ma nature toute ma vie. Et puis peut-on réellement disparaître du monde pendant sept ans et réapparaître comme une fleur pour trouver un mari ?

 

M’enfin, je dis ça, mais j’ai dans la poche une invitation à la soirée d’appartement du mardi, l’une des soirées les plus fermées de la capitale française. Y a pire comme inexistence sociale. D'ailleurs... Je peux difficilement y aller seule, vu mon âge. Anna va devoir m’y accompagner. Anna que je dois prévenir de ces trucs... magiques. Je me relève, époussette ma jupe et rentre à l’intérieur.

 

Elle va me tuer.

 

Je la trouve bientôt, dans la bibliothèque de l’élégant hôtel particulier, penchée sur un secrétaire, occupée à disséquer un livre de comptes. Je me glisse derrière elle et lui murmure à l'oreille :

 

« Je parie que la cuisinière te vole sur le budget cuisine ! »

 

Elle saute en l’air comme prévu et je ne peux m’empêcher de ricaner bêtement.

 

« Oh tu m’as fait peur, idiote ! Nan, ces comptes sont bien tenus, c’est Rose, ma ‘belle-fille’ qui les tiens depuis la mort de sa mère. Cette fille a un don pour les chiffres, faut absolument qu'elle m’apprenne ça, c’est prodigieux. Bon, là, bien sûr, elle ne peut pas, elle est dame d’honneur de la reine. De toi à moi, je crois que son père lui a acheté cette charge pour la tenir éloignée de la maison pendant que je m'y adapte, ce qui est adorablement gentil. Mais du coup, elle ne peut pas m’expliquer la signification de ses abréviations et franchement, j’ai du mal à...

\- Annie chérie ?

\- Oh ? Je parle trop, pardon.

- Ne t’excuse pas ! Ça me fait plaisir de t’entendre causer. Tu me faisais peur depuis Noël, tu ne parlais presque plus !

- J’avais un peu la trouille, j’avoue. Ça va toi ? Tu m’as fait peur l’autre jour…

\- Oui, oui. Je… C’est rien, une… euh… Un mauvais souvenir est remonté. Mais j’ai reçu ça. »

 

Et je pose la lettre sur le secrétaire. Ma cousine l’attrape et l’examine.

 

« C’est... Oh, Mon Dieu, c’est une invitation à la soirée d’appartement du mardi  ?

\- Ouaip.

- Mais c’est signé du Roi !

\- Ouaip.

- Le roi t’écrit ?

\- Ouaip.

- Tu parles comme une échappée des bas-fonds.

\- Ouaip.

\- Arrête ! »

 

J’éclate de rire et arrête mes bêtises. Cette soirée est effectivement un évènement particulier. Réputée très fermée, c'est une des rares où les resquilleurs ne peuvent jamais entrer. Une des rares où le roi est intraitable. Ne viennent que les gens qui ont une invitation, point.

 

« Pardon.

\- Dis, c’est quoi cette ligne ‘Veuillez venir accompagnée. Et prévenir votre Cousine de certaines choses si elle vous accompagne'. Ça veut dire quoi ? Je t’accompagnerais volontiers, mais...

\- Ben...., Annie, je dois t’avouer quelque chose.

\- Tu as un galant ? 

\- Raaaah ! Pourquoi les gens pensent toujours à ça en premier !

\- Parce que c’est généralement ça.

\- Je te hais d’avoir raison, sache-le. Cela dit, non, ce n’est pas un galant. Tu te souviens l’an dernier, quand tu étais sùre que j'avais un truc à cacher ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu avais raison.

\- Je me doute!... Pardon, continue, je t’en prie.

\- Je... ça va te paraître ahurissant, mais je te pris de me croire. Je suis une... Une sorcière. Nulle diablerie là-dedans ! Je peux faire de la magie, voilà, mais les sorciers sont comme les gens sans pouvoir, hein, juste avec des pouvoirs, y a des saints parmi nous, des gens normaux, bons chrétiens ou mauvais chrétiens, et il y a des gens maléfiques, mais comme chez les moldus, hein ?

\- QUOI ?

\- Ne crie pas, je t’en prie, j’avais pas le droit de te le dire, je te jure. Que à mes parents et ma gouvernante. Je...

\- Tu es une _Sorcière???_

\- Anna, je t’en prie ! »

 

Elle me regarde avec peur et dégoût alors je sors la croix qui orne mon corsage :

 

« Regarde ! Je t’en prie ! Ce n’est pas maléfique, juste différent. Regarde, je peux toucher la croix. J'ai assisté à l’office avec toi, je ne suis pas diabolique, je te le jure. Crois-moi, s’il te plaît. »

 

Mais elle ne semble pas écouter ma supplique et traverse la pièce. Me laissant seule, contre le secrétaire. Je me cale dans un fauteuil et je me mets à pleurer. J'aurais préféré qu’elle me gronde de ne pas le lui avoir dit plus tôt, tiens.

 

 

 

C’est le Comte qui vint me secouer un peu plus tard.

 

« Alors, Petite Dame, Poudlard ?

\- Vous... Vous connaissez Poudlard ?

- Ah, j’étais à Beauxbatons, moi, mais j’y suis allé pendant le Tournoi, comme tous le monde. »

 

J’écarquille les yeux :

 

« Vous êtes sorcier ?

- Comme beaucoup de descendants de vieilles familles, petite Dame. C’est ça la particularité des soirées du mardi. Elles sont réservées aux sorciers. La noblesse française est depuis longtemps plus une noblesse de baguette que d'épée. Depuis Azincourt, en fait, quand la noblesse de ton pays a anéanti celle du mien.

- Je suis Française, aussi. Par ma mère.

- Et c’est probablement de là que tu tiens tes pouvoirs, petite. Souvent, le sang trop souvent repiqué s’assèche et repart quand on lui donne un peu de diversité. Ton père a été la diversité qu'il fallait. Il ne m’étonnerait pas que tes frères reçoivent la même lettre que toi...

- Ils ne peuvent pas, Monsieur, ils doivent hériter du duché.

- Je sais, je sais... Mais ça n’arrêtera pas la magie si elle veut se manifester ! »

 

Il me soulève du canapé et me pose sur ses genoux dans une étreinte très paternelle.

 

« Écoute. Pour le moment Anna est fâchée, en colère et perdue. Il va falloir qu’on lui montre, toi et moi, que la magie n'est pas mauvaise, d’accord ?

- Je peux pas faire de magie, que pourrais-je faire ?

- Tête de linotte, je suis Sorcier, moi, on va lui montrer ensemble. Alors, qu’est-ce qui lui plairait selon toi ? »

 

J’hésite un moment, séduite par cette solution facile, mais...

 

« Non, monsieur, elle est pas comme ça Anna, vous pouvez pas la convaincre avec trois tours d’illusion. C’est une fille solide et qui a la tête sur les épaules. Une bonne comtesse, quoi qu'elle dise, mais pas influençable, du coup.

\- Ah. Tu la connais mieux que moi. Je suppose. »

 

J’éclate de rire :

 

« J’espère bien ! Je la connais depuis treize ans et vous six mois, alors... »

 

Il rit un peu lui aussi et me fait descendre de ses genoux. Son œil est attiré par la convocation du Roi, toujours sur le secrétaire.

 

« Alors, tu vas y aller, petite dame ? 

- J’aimerais, mais je ne peux pas y aller sans Anna, non ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais pourquoi le roi veut-il voir une sorcière de premier cycle comme toi à l’une de ses soirées?

- Vous avez entendu parler du Tournoi de cette année ? »

 

Il devine bien sûr que je ne parle pas de tournoi de jeu de Paume et acquiesce. Je continue.

 

\- Vous savez peut-être que la catastrophe a été évitée parce qu’une élève a eu des visions de ce qui se préparait. L'élève, c’est moi.

\- Sorcière et Prophétesse, petite dame ? Tu ne manques pas de cordes à ton arc.

-Ouais... C’est pas génial, vous savez. Mais bon, je crois qu’il veut que… ben que je raconte ça…

\- On ne contrarie pas le Roi. Je vais demander à Rose de t’y emmener. Ne fais pas cette tête. Je viendrais bien, mais j’ai cultivé trop d'animosité dans cette société-là. J’aime un peu trop les moldus, petite dame. 

\- Bien, Monsieur. »

 

Suite à cela, il m’encourage à aller m’apprêter pour le dîner.

 


	16. La Soirée du Mardi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! 
> 
> Cette semaine, c'est Aristocratie, élixir et rancœur...  
>    
> Mes Betas sont toujours Mille-Visages, Eryn13, et Dansimati.   
>    
> Bonne lecture !

Cinq jours plus tard, le mardi est arrivé, sans qu’Anna ait accepté de ne serait-ce que de nous parler, à moi ou à Louis Hugo. J’ai une trouille bleue qu’elle ne me renie complètement.

 

Mais par ailleurs, je ne peux désobéir au roi, je finis donc de m’apprêter pour la soirée royale. J’aurais vraiment préféré le faire avec l'aide de ma cousine, mais bon... On fait avec ce qu’on a. Quand je suis prête, je descends dans le hall ou m’attend une jolie blonde à la frimousse riante. Rose de Beauregard, que j’ai rencontré au Mariage m'adresse un grand sourire :

 

« Deidre ? Je te remercie de m’inviter à la soirée d’appartement, c’est un privilège rare !

\- Non, merci à vous de m’emmener, j’aurais été bien en peine de faire sans vous...

\- Papa m’a parlé des problèmes avec Anna. Je lui parlerais, ne vous en faites pas. Et sans vous vexer, la parole d’une cracmol aura plus de poids que celle d'une ‘enfant de démon’.

\- Je sais... Merci, en tous cas...

\- C’est normal ! En faisant ça, je travaille aussi l’harmonie du couple de mon père, vous savez !

\- Oui bien sur. Hum... Au fait. Nous somme presque de la famille, toutes les deux, et vous êtes plus âgée, tutoyez moi, s’il vous plaît.

\- D’accord ! Si vous en faites autant !

\- Très bien ! »

 

Elle me fit signe de sortir et nous montons dans le carrosse. Je remarque avec un sourire que nous nous sommes toutes deux habillées aux couleurs de nos familles. Cependant, par-dessus ma robe verte et bleu aux liserés d'argent, je n’ai pu m’empêcher de prendre un châle rouge. Je ne sais trop quoi penser de ma décision de prendre ce châle. Poudlard a une déplorable influence sur moi.

 

A la grille du château, le carrosse s’arrête pour laisser monter un jeune homme d’une vingtaine d’années. Rose me présente vite Mr Louis Le Floch, fils et représentant du Marquis de Ranreuil. Son fiancé. Ah. Ah.

 

Entre ma cousine et sa belle fille, j’ai beau savoir que je finirais mariée aussi, je me sens un peu cernée, moi. Bon. Je dois me garder en tête qu'elle sont plus vielles, hein ?

 

« Enchanté, Lady Deidre, on se raconte que vous seriez la prophétesse de Poudlard ?

\- Les nouvelles vont vite…

\- Ah, ça a du être exaltant de…

\- Non ! Bon sang, ce n’était pas exaltant, ou intéressant, ni quoi que ce soit ! J’ai fait des cauchemars, mis le feu à un gradin, et à cause de moi, Hippolyte Peverell a été avalé vivant par une Vouivre ! Y a rien d'exaltant la dedans ! »

 

Un silence lourd et gênant s’installe dans le carrosse. Moi qui était de bonne humeur…

 

La gène s’étire jusqu’à ce que nous arrivions aux appartements du roi. Là, j’oublie vite ma colère, éblouie par la Fête.

 

Déjà, elle ne se passe pas à priori dans les appartements du roi, mais dans _les tableaux_ des appartements du roi. Dans trois tableaux précisément. Un après midi ensoleillé, une prairie sous les étoiles et une grande étendue nuageuse. Dans les trois cas, le service est assuré par des personnages peints et l'accès aux tableaux se fait par d’élégants escabeaux placé devant chaque fresque.

 

Je me promène de cadre en cadre, avec mes amis français, abreuvant ma curiosité de toute cette magie. Bon sang, moi qui ai toujours été fascinée par les tableaux animés de Poudlard, je me promène DANS un tableau ! Je marche sur un nuage blanc, le bas de la robe absorbé par la nuée. C'est doux et confortable, mais ça reste ferme. Un vrai plaisir. J’ai envie de jeter toute pudeur au loin et de me rouler dans le nuage. C’est, c’est…

 

_« ..ésente mon amie Syphilde de la Bruyardiere, nous étions ensemble à Beauxbatons »_

 

C’est bien Rose qui vient de parler, là ?

 

_« Pardon ? Je t’ai bien entendu dire que tu avais été à Beauxbatons ?_

_\- Et bien… oui !_

_\- Euh… Je te croyais cracmol. J’ai mal compris le terme ?_

_\- Non non , Je suis bien cracmol, mais peut être que le terme n’a pas tout a fait le même sens en France._

_\- Euh… Je sais pas, c’est un français qui me l’a expliqué._

_\- Qui ça, Papa ?_

_\- Le Roi. »_

 

Elle ouvre de grands yeux et je dois me retenir de me justifier, sinon ça partirait dans un monologue ridicule. Je rougis néanmoins un peu.

 

_« Ah… Ok, donc Cracmol, en général, c’est quelqu’un qui n’a pas assez de magie pour l’utiliser correctement. Mais parfois, et c'est très courant dans la vielle noblesse française, l’enfant a un peu de magie, un tout petit peu, en général, les parents le poussent à essayer d’aller à l’école, mais les enfants comme ça échouent souvent très vite. Moi, j'ai échoué en troisième année, et le Roi en première. Entre nous on s’appelle les craqués, mais n’essaie pas d’utiliser ce terme, toi. C’est aussi insultant que ‘sang de Bourbe’, tu comprends ? »_

 

Je ne remarque l’ombre qui se glisse entre nous qu’au moment ou il intervient dans la conversation :

 

_« Lady Deidre le comprend probablement d’autant mieux qu’elle est probablement considérée là-bas comme une Sang-de-Bourbe, mademoiselle de Beauregard. »_

 

Tout le monde plonge devant le Roi de France. Dans le nuage. Je ne peux m’empêcher de sourire à cette obséquiosité. Même si soyons honnête, je suis pas sure qu'on fasse beaucoup mieux en Angleterre. J’avais juste pas encore assisté à la chose.

 

_« Mais, votre Altesse, reprend Rose, Lady Deidre descend des Fourvay. L’aïeul Fourvay n’était il pas le potionniste Antophore de Fourvay, qui a mis au point l'élixir de Peste ? »_

 

Je m’étouffais avec la gorgée de jus de pomme que je sirotait :

 

_« Pardon ? L'élixir de peste ? Quelle Peste ? La peste bubonique ?_

_\- Euh… oui ?_

_\- Et c’est un ancêtre_ _à_ _moi qui l’a inventé ?_

_\- Mieux que ça, mademoiselle, intervint a nouveau le roi, C’est ce qui a poussé mon aïeul Jean II le Bon à l’anoblir._

_\- Je… Très bien, il va me falloir un moment pour digérer tout ça, là »_

 

La peste. J’ai un ancêtre qui a guéri la peste. Bon, Ok, la potion ne marche actuellement que sur les sorciers et pas sur les moldus, mais…? Waouh !

 

…

 

Une seconde…

 

Mais c’est Ça ! Je sais comment amadouer Anna !

 

Durant tout la soirée, je suis entourée de sourires et de bonne humeur. Personne n’ose me parler de Poudlard et de la vouivre, bien que je sens que le sujet a brûlé nombre de lèvre. Louis et Rose ont du faire passer le mot. Je leur en suis profondément reconnaissante.

 

Mais a un moment, je me retrouve face a la marquise de Caraigne. Je suis soudain sans voix devant elle et mes accompagnateurs ont gentiment disparut dans la foule. Je les déteste pour ça. Je croise son regard, mais cette fois je ne me laisse pas surprendre, je sais qu'elle a le même regard que Peverell. Le regard qui hante encore mes cauchemars.

 

« Lady Deidre. Vous avez tué mon frère. »

 

Je m’étouffe dans mon jus de fruit (encore).

 

_« Je vous demande pardon ?_

_\- Niez vous être responsable de la mort d’Hippolyte Peverell ?_

_\- Votre frère ?_

_\- Oui, c’était mon frère. »_

 

Ah. Ça explique les yeux. Et si la marquise a grandit en Angleterre, ça explique aussi l’air suprêmement méprisant qu’elle jette à une sang-de-bourbe dans mon genre. En fait j'ai l’impression de voir une Malefoy féminine et rien que ça étouffe mon sentiment habituel de culpabilité. Pleine de morgue, je me redresse et réplique :

 

_« Madame, je n’ai aucune responsabilité dans la bêtise de votre frère ! Ce que j’ai fait, je l’ai fait pour sauver les vies que sa lâcheté a mis en danger ! »_

 

Et sur ce, je la plante là, au milieu de gens d’accord avec mes paroles sur le fond : Hippolyte Peverell a récolté ce qu'il a semé. Tristement pour cette marquise, je suis probablement la seule d’accord avec elle : Peverell n’avais pas mérité ça…

 


	17. Tu ne brûleras point la Sorcière

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! 
> 
> Désolée du retard de publication, j'ai eu quelques problèmes personnels, dernièrement qui m'ont maintenue loin de mon PC.
> 
> Cette semaine, c'est bagarre, hopital et ricannement.  
>    
> Mes Betas sont toujours Mille-Visages, Eryn13, et Dansimati.   
>    
> Bonne lecture !

Le lendemain, je me trouve face à la porte d’Anna, crucifiée de peur. Mais pas le choix, je frappe, timidement.

 

Pas de réponse

 

Je frappe plus franchement.

 

Toujours rien

 

Je frappe, avec la vigueur d’une apprentie sorcière anglaise souhaitant que sa vénérée camarade de dortoir cesse sa satanée douche avant la cloche de la huitieme heure de cours, parce que mince, j’ai cours en première heure, moi.

 

Autrement dit, je tentais de défoncer la porte à coup de poings

 

Un coup fut asséné de l’autre coté de la porte, bientôt suivi de cris furieux :

 

« Mais t’es pas un peu dingue, de frapper de la sorte !

\- Laisse moi entrer !

\- Non ! Sorcière !

\- Parfaitement ! Et fière de l’être !

\- Tu ne souffrira que vive la Sorcière

\- Noire ! Tu ne souffrira que vive la sorcière noire ! La bible a été censurée par le concile de Nicée, en 325 ! Et 'Tu usera des Pouvoirs de Dieu avec parcimonie. Pour aider, guider et nourrir les tiens’ l’évangile selon Abraham!

\- Y a pas d’Abraham parmi les apôtres !

\- Si ! Abraham le jeune. Un Sorcier. C’est lui qui a solidifié l’eau pour que le Seigneur marche dessus

\- C’était un miracle !

\- Un sort.

\- Un miracle !

\- Un sort.

\- Un miracle !

\- Un sort.

\- Un miracle !

\- Un sort, je te dis ! Par contre la multiplication des pains et des poissons, ça c’était un vrai miracle. On peux pas créer des choses, juste les modifier à partir d'autres choses. »

 

 

Soudain, la porte s’ouvre et je me glisse dans la chambre sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. En l’ignorant, j’attrape son manteau et le lui lance :

 

« Habille toi, j’ai un truc a te montrer

\- Je n’irait nulle part avec toi, s…

\- Quoi ? Sorcière ? Vas y dis le, traite moi de Sorcière en face ! Je suis toujours ta cousine ! Ta presque sœur. Le seul truc qui change c'est que je sais ce que je suis. Et toi aussi. Mais vas y. Traite-moi de monstre. Vas y !

\- Je…

\- Ou alors, tu peux m’écouter, regarder ce que j’ai à te montrer.

\- Espèce de petite…

\- Quoi ? T’as peur ? »

 

Aie. Je suis allé trop loin. J’en prend conscience à l’instant où ces mots sortent de ma bouche. Et oà elle me les fait ravalé à coup de poings. Coup qui m'ont littéralement envoyé au tapis (moelleux, par chance). Je me releve immédiatement pour lui sauter à la gorge et nous commencons une bonne vielle bagarre.

 

 

 

Attiré par le bruit, Louis-Hugo passa la tête par la porte entrouverte (ça changeait !) de la chambre de son épouse… Pour la voir se crêper le chignon avec sa cousine. Choqué, il se précipita pour les séparer quand une main le retint :

 

« Non Papa ! »

 

La voix de Rose était hilare :

 

« Mais elles se battent !

\- Et si c’était deux gars, tu les laisseraient aplanir leur différent. Laisse les, les filles aussi ça se bat, juste moins visiblement que les garçons ! Allez, viens, on va déjeuner…? »

 

Et la Craquée entraîna son père vers la Salle à Manger.

 

 

 

Un peu plus tard, je suis au sol, occupée à encaisser les coups de pieds que me balançe une Anna déchaînée. Comme toujours, elle a le dessus. En même temps, avec quatre ans et demi de plus, c'est facile, mais je me suis bien défendue et nous sommes deux à avoir nos toilettes en lambeaux, des tas de bleus et les cheveux complètement en pétard.

 

Soudain, elle réalise qu’elle me tabasse joyeusement. Enfin je suppose puisqu’elle arrête brusquement pour s’agenouiller devant moi :

 

« Oh Merde, Deidre, ça va ? Répond moi, ma chérie ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Laisse moi parler ! Bavarde ! Oui, ça va. A peu près. J’espère. »

 

Je me releve et une forte douleur se fait ressentir au niveau d’une de mes cotes. Je me plie en deux :

 

« Ouch !

\- Oh, merde, je t’ai blessé !

\- Pas grave, je voulais te montrer l’hôpital magique français, ce sera l’occasion. Va juste falloir que tu m’aides à mettre une robe. Pas envie de répondre aux questions de la femme de chambre quand elle me découvrira guérie du jour au lendemain… »

 

Apeurée, ou désolée, Anna m’aide à me préparer. Je la pousse à me mettre la tenue d’équitation et à la froisser en quelques endroits, puis je l'envoie mettre une tenue similaire.

 

« Mais t’es sure que tu veux aller à l’hôpital ? On devrait faire venir quelqu’un.

\- Non ! On fait comme ça chez les sorciers, viens ! »

 

Je l’entraîne vers le petit cabinet ou Rose m’a dit que je trouverais une cheminée raccordée au réseau de cheminette. Bon sang, j'ai mal quand même… Ignorant autant que faire se peux la douleur, je prend une poignée de poudre que je jette dans le feu qui devient vert émeraude. Je boîte doucement vers l’âtre, immédiatement arrêtée par une Anna horrifié :

 

« Non, non, y a pas de danger, viens, t’en fais pas, regarde »

 

Je passe la main dans les flammes, pour lui en montrer l’innocuité, puis me libère et entre dans les flammes, puis je la tire par le poignet, l'attire dans le foyer, ignorant son petit couinement de peur et de surprise. J’énonce, haut et fort:

 

_« Hôtel-Dieu de l’aiguille de Minuit ! »_

 

Et nous commençont à tourbillonner dans les flammes vertes, survolant toute la France, pour finir dans l’une des nombreuses cheminées du hall de l'hôpital Français.

 

_« S’il vous plaît ? Quelqu’un ? »_

 

Aussitôt, un médicomage s’avançe vers nous :

 

_« Bonjour, Monsieur, je suis tombée de cheval et j’ai très mal à l’abdomen »_

 

Son regard critique passe sur mes vêtements propres, intacts et seulement froissés puis il m’indique une salle d’examen. Quelques coups de baguette et une potion reconstituante plus tard, ma côte cassée et ma légère hémorragie interne sont résorbées. Nous sortons, Anna et moi.

 

« Oh la la… Mais qu’est ce qu’il a du penser de nous…

\- Ce que je lui ai dit !

\- Tu rigoles ? C’était tout sauf crédible ! Une chute de cheval ? Avec une amazone à peine froissée ? »

 

Je glousse effectivement :

 

« Il existe des sorts pour laver le linge et réparer les accrocs mais pas de sorts de repassage. Il aura juste pensé que ton Mari a réparé la robe d'un coup de baguette et m’a envoyé a lui pour les soins, ce que font la plupart des gens ! »

 

Elle éclate de rire a son tour.

 

« Je te reconnais bien là, sale tordue !

\- Genre t’es la dernière à me suivre dans mes bêtises !

\- Plus maintenant ! Je suis sage et mariée désormais.

\- Genre ! »

 

Riant comme des bossues, nous allons donner notre nom au comptoir, pour l’envoi de la facture, puis j’entraîne ma cousine vers le reste du bâtiment.

 

« Viens ! Je vais te montrer ce que c’est que la magie, ici ! »

 

Et je l’entraîne dans les couloirs, pour la confronter aux divers miracles de la médicomagie. Maladies graves, traumatismes résolus d'un coup de baguette… Je voie bien qu’elle était favorablement impressionnée. A la fin, elle va au confessionnal parler avec le prêtre sorcier de l’hôpital. En fait, je sais qu’elle était presque acquise quand elle a vu le monstrueux bleu que j'avais sur la hanche disparaître d’un coup. Le reste n’est que formalité. Je n’avais pas prévu de me battre comme une chiffonnière, mais ça a été très efficace. Quelques heures plus tard, nous sommes de retour à l'Hôtel de Beauregard. Louis-Hugo nous attend dans le cabinet de cheminette :

 

« Ah bas pas trop tôt ! Non mais vous imaginez le soucis que je me suis fait ? Et ne parlons pas de la Colombe que j’ai reçu de l'Aiguille de Minuit ! Mais quelle idée de vous battre de la sorte ! Vous êtes supposées être des Dames, et…

\- Pardon, mon époux.

\- Ne m’interromps pas, sauvageonne et… Euh… Tu me parle de nouveau ?

\- Oui, mon époux.

\- Je…

\- Je l’ai amené à l’hôtel-Dieu pour ça, mon Oncle, pour lui montrer ce que la magie fait de mieux !

\- Je… bon, si ça a arrangé les choses. Mais ne vous battez plus jamais sous mon toi, Je suis clair ?

\- Oui, mon Oncle.

\- Oui, mon époux.

\- Je… Allez donc vous changer, bande de pestes !

 

Nous nous éparpillons en riants, heureuses de s’être retrouvées.

 


	18. Le petit frère

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! 
> 
> Cette semaine, c'est petit frère et rentrée.  
>    
> Mes Betas sont toujours Mille-Visages, Eryn13, et Dansimati.   
>    
> Bonne lecture !

Le retour de Versailles a été bien moins pénible que l’aller. Puisque le Comte est sorcier, que je suis sorcière et que nous savons tous deux ce que nous sommes sorciers, il a convenu que jouer aux dupes et faire le chemin en carrosse était pénible et idiot. Le cinq août, il m'a trouvé un portoloin et a chargé un de ses aides de camps, un médicomage, de m’escorter du ministère à chez moi.

 

Le Majordome m’accueille chaleureusement avant d’ordonner de monter mes malles. Je me met dans un coin, observant avec ma curiosité habituelle le balais des domestiques quand j'entends mon père arriver d’un pas lourds. Lourd et menaçant en fait. Je lève le nez et croisa sont regard. Il est en haut de l’escalier, immense et majestueux. Aussi impressionnant qu’ai été de rencontrer le Roi de France et ses Pairs, je réalise soudain que mon père est mille fois plus impressionnant qu'eux tous réunis, à mes yeux.

 

« Deidre ! Dans mon bureau ! » 

 

Je déglutit. Il est fâché, vraiment. J’ai fait une bêtises ? Quelque chose de mal ? Ô mon Dieu! Il a peut être compris que j'ai tué Peverell !

 

Je réprime durement les sueurs froides que je sens commencer à poindre tandis que je parcours le chemin menant au bureau comtal. Non. Ça fait des semaines, déjà. Et tout le monde m’a félicitée depuis. Non. J'ai bien agit. Tout le monde le dit.

 

Je referme la porte du bureau sur le signe sec que me fait Père, puis me met devant son bureau, les yeux modestement baissés.

 

« Deidre ! As-tu inoculé ta sorcellerie à ton frère ?

\- QUOI ? »

 

Je ne comprend rien a ses paroles. Inoculé ? Il croie que j’ai fait quelque chose à Eddy ? Que je lui ai jeté un sort ou un truc du genre ? Mais…? Mais… C’était absurde ! Pourquoi j’ensorcellerais mon petit frère ?! Je l’ai pas vu depuis deux semaines, en plus ! Et je ne peux pas faire de magie l’été en plus, ils le savaient !

 

Ma stupeur et ma colère devait se lire sur mon visage, parce Père se détendit tout de suite.

 

« Pardon, ma fille, je vois bien que tu n’as rien fait.

\- Quel est le problème, père ? »

 

Il fouille alors son bureau pour en sortir un parchemin qu’il me tend. Ma lettre de Poudlard ? Mais… Non ! Elle est adressé à Lord Illgard ! Eddy est Sorcier !

 

Je reste étonnée un moment, sous le regard attentif de mon père, puis je réalise.

 

« Ce sont les Fourvay, Père.

\- Les… La Famille de ta mère ?

\- Oui, Père. J’ai appris a Versailles qu’ils avaient été une puissante famille sorcière, avant que la consanguinité n'étouffe la magie.

\- U… Une famille sorcière ?

\- Oui Père. Ils ont été anoblis quand l’ancêtre Antophore de Fourvay a inventé un remède magique à la peste.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- Précisément, Père. L’élixir de peste.

\- Oh.

\- J’ai eu la même réaction, Père.

\- Euh… Oui. Ok. Tu pense que Ben sera touché aussi.

\- Je suppose. Le Sang Coheurnord est fort, il est inévitable qu’il réveille les paillettes de magies qui subsistaient dans le sang des Fourvay.

\- Tu as raison. Bon. Demain, tu ira acheter le matériel nécessaire à la rentrée de ton frère. Tu connais cet univers, désormais, tu sauras lui aménager une entrée digne des Coheurnord.

-Très bien, père ! »

 

Je sors du bureau paternel pensivement, quand soudain une tornade blonde de onze ans me percute de plein fouet :

 

« Deidre ! T’as vu, t’as vu ! Je suis sor… »

 

Je bâillonne le vénérable vicomte Illgard et me le cale sous le bras. Je trimbale mon frère façon sac de linge sale jusqu'à sa chambre (la plus proche) et le jette sur son lit :

 

« Crétin ! Laisse moi t’enseigner ton premier truc de sorcier : Le secret ! ça veut dire ne pas le hurler dans toute la maison, non sang !

-Mais on est a la maison !

-Mais les domestiques ont pas le droit de le savoir. Juste Papa, Maman et Mrs Gibbles.

-C’est pas juste !

- C’est comme ça. »

 

 

 

 

En début d’après-midi, le lendemain, Ma mère, mon frère et moi, nous traversons le rutilant pub du Chaudron Baveur. Il est à peine fini, on voit encore quelques échafaudages dans les coins. Les années précédentes, il était pour ainsi dire impossible de passer par ici, et il fallait prendre par le réseau de cheminette pour atteindre la rue marchande. Le principe même de rentrer dans un feu avait beaucoup perturbé Mère, qui s’était de ce fait, toujours refusé à toutes futilités lors de nos achats de rentrée. Cette année, je pense que ce sera plus facile.

 

Dans l’arrière-cour, je m’arrête une seconde. Bon. Voyons... Qu’avait dit Artémis... Ah oui ! Je sors ma baguette en remerciant le ciel qu’elle soit si longue, parce que cette satanée brique est vraiment haute. Je la tapote trois fois et bientôt, une arche s'ouvre devant nous.

 

Je commence par entraîner mère dans une boutique de chouette où je choisis deux oiseaux. Un pour moi et un pour Eddy, parce que c'est un signe de pauvreté que de ne pas en avoir, et un pour la famille, parce que si je peux leur envoyer des lettre via les animaux de l’école, eux ne peuvent répondre que par retour de hibou (indice, les domestiques trouvent très louche de voir un hibou attendre une lettre pendant une heure), ou en envoyant d'abord a la pension Poud Laird, qui renvoit vers Poudlard (indice, c’est très long.).

 

Le passage chez Ollivander est un peu long. Moi, ça a pris a peine cinq minutes à l’artisan de me présenter mes quarante quatre centimètres de noyer noir et de dragon, mais il a pas mal hésité pour Eddy avant de sortir à contre cœur dix-huit centimètres de licorne et d’if. Il avait l’air un peu sombre, et je sais bien pourquoi. Je sais ce que l’ont dit de l’if ! C’était parait-il une baguette de mage noir !

 

Si Eddy finit à Serpentard, je le renie.

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour ! 
> 
> Cette semaine, c'est inquiétude, cours particuliers et vision.  
>    
> Mes Betas sont toujours Mille-Visages, Eryn13, et Dansimati.   
>    
> Bonne lecture !

Il finit à Serpentard, je le hais.

 

Plus sérieusement, ça m’a d’abord lourdement inquiété: Malefoy allait lui faire payer toutes les humiliations que je lui avait fait subir ! Mais Alex me fit signe de me calmer. Bon. Je suppose qu’il empêchera Malefoy de le maltraiter. J’espère.

 

Sinon, l’année commençe doucement, tranquillement. Je suis contente de retrouver le calme d’Albion après avoir été un peu trop bien accueillie par la Cour française. Ça me rend méfiance et pire, humble, ce qui n'est clairement pas dans mon caractère.

 

Normalement, je devrais avoir des cours particuliers de divination avec le Pr Croupton, mais en ce moment, elle n’a apparemment pas le temps.

 

Le Professeur Croupton est une drôle de vielle femme. Déjà, elle ne se sépare jamais de sa martre et hurle si quelqu’un tente d'y toucher. Ensuite, elle a épousé un moldu, fils d’un obscur capitaine au long court porté disparut en mer arctique, alors qu’elle viens d’une riche et puissante famille de sangs purs très anti-moldus. On raconte que sa famille essaie encore de nos jours, plus de cinquante ans après leur union, de tuer son mari, mais qu'elle les devance systématiquement grâce à son don de voyance. Son instrument préféré est une petite boussole complètement détraquée. Elle tourne toujours de manière totalement erratique. Apparemment, ça l’aide à tomber en transe.

 

Justement, actuellement, la situation est apparemment trop tendue pour qu’elle me consacre du temps. Alors je suis le cours normal. C'est d’un ennui… On boit du thé et on cherche des symboles idiots dans les feuilles. Franchement, je ne vois vraiment pas le rapport avec mon expérience. Quand à la petite voix, elle dors profondément. C’est débile.

 

Parallèlement, j’ai commencé les cours de manières. Ça a l’air conforme a ce qui se fait chez les moldus, c’est bien. Par contre, Mary a du mal rien que pour la prononciation. Mais je réussirai à la réformer !

 

L’étude des runes, par contre est fascinante. Une bonne chrétienne comme moi ne devrait pas se passionner autant pour des glyphes païens, mais c'est fascinant le pouvoir que les anciens Scandinaves étaient capables de concentrer dans certains mots. La magie latine est une magie sophistiquée et de détail. La magie des runes est franche et brutale.

 

Rien que pour cette matière, je sens que je vais adorer cette année !

 

 

o*0*o

 

 

Nous attaquons le mois de novembre quand enfin, mes cours particuliers commencent !

 

Apparemment, la divination est une discipline dans laquelle on peux avoir un don ou pas, ce qui découle sur deux manières de pratiquer radicalement différentes. Sans dons, il faut utiliser des rituels et chercher des codes magiques au milieu de choses hasardeuses, tasse de thé et autres… Avec le don, il faut apprendre à aller chercher ou bloquer les visions, en contrôlant les transes. Le premier outil sur lequel le Professeur Croupton m’a fait travailler est la boule de cristal. Pour les sans dons, on l’utilise en cherchant les codes dans la fumée. Pour les gens comme moi, on doit se laisser absorber par le rythme pour chercher une vision. En fait, l'essentiel de notre travail sera de trouver l’objet qui me permettra de contrôler mes transes. Si j’ai bien compris.

 

Bon, cela dit, on ne fait pas que ça, pour faciliter la recherche, elle me fait boire une potion pro-vision a chaque début de cours. Ça ouvre mon troisième œil afin que mon don se déclenche dés qu’on approche d’une solution. Mais ça ne peut pas être utilisé à long terme. De ce que j’ai compris, à force d’être utilisé, ça perd en efficacité.

 

Eddy s’adapte bien à sa nouvelle vie. Je m’inquiétais de ce que ma gué-guerre avec Malefoy puisse lui retomber dessus. De fait, c'est arrivé, mais pas avant qu’Eddy ne se soit trouvé un solide allié dans la présence d’Hermès Gaunt.

 

Le bon vieux percheron lui a apparemment proposé son amitié dés le premier jour. Il FAUT que je sache pourquoi. C’est pour ça qu'en ce riant samedi de novembre écossais (donc pluvieux), juste après mon cours (ouais, la prof n’avait pas de temps dans la semaine) je m’enveloppe dans ma cape, réimperméabilisée d’un sortilège, et je brave les éléments pour rejoindre notre rocher, à Alex et moi. Je lui ai fait passé un petit message hier en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et j'espère qu’il sera au rendez-vous malgré le temps.

 

Bon, j’avais prévu qu’il mettrait un moment à venir et j’ai emmené des devoirs à faire. Pour commencer, je travaille ma métamorphose. A partir de la troisième année, le Pr Londubat nous demande de réfléchir bien plus par nous même. Il dit que nous avons les bases nécessaires et que notre travail d'ici les Buses va être d’apprendre à les combiner par nous même, sans se reposer sur des protocoles de transfigurations déjà établis. Je choisis un petit rocher sur lequel je me concentre.

 

J’ai réussis à comprendre la structure du rocher et à changer sa forme en un banc quand Alex arrive.

 

« Métamorphose ?

\- Salut Alex ! Ouais, pour t’attendre. Assied toi donc, il est euh… moins mouillé que la pelouse. »

 

Lui aussi trempé jusqu’aux sourcils, il glousse et s’assied à califourchon à un bout du banc.

 

« Alors, Ma Dame, que puis-je pour toi ? 

\- Ben… Je m’inquiète pour…

\- Ton frère »

 

J’essaie de tempérer ma surprise, mais sans assez de succès, puisqu’il ricane :

 

« Je suis pas médium, moi, mais bon… Je suis pas idiot non plus tu sais.

\- Oui, oui, je sais pardon. Tu sais pourquoi Gaunt s’intéresse à lui ?

\- Pas vraiment. »

 

Je me tait un moment, faisant tourner nerveusement ma badine entre mes doigts. Comme pour me distraire de mon inquiétude pour Eddy, une part de mon esprit se dit soudain qu'elle est vraiment longue. A mon âge, je ne la manie pas encore bien. Si j’avais du défendre ma vie dans le Tournoi comme l’avait fait Gaby, j’aurais été capable de la perdre ! Machinalement, je me met a faire des moulinets avec ma baguette.

 

« Hey, Dibs.

\- Arrete de m’appeler Dibs.

\- Ben quoi? On est de nouveau amis, non?

\- Si, bien sur… Mais c’est ridicule comme surnom…

\- … Bon, comme tu veux.

\- Merci.

\- De rien. Euh… J’en étais ou? Euh… Ah oui! Tu sais, Gaunt est bizarre, mais c’est pas un Malefoy. J’ai aucune idée de pourquoi il a pris ton frère sous son aile, mais il va pas le lâcher sans raison. Il est jamais entré dans ta gué-guerre avec Malefoy. C'est pas un gars facile à avoir de ton coté, mais une fois qu’il y est, il est digne de confiance. T’en fait pas. »

 

Je l’écoute sans trop savoir si je le crois, ce type qui a (avait?) honte qu’on me voit avec lui. Ce que je connais des carriéristes Serpentards correspond avec l'attitude d’Alex, pas avec celle de Gaunt. Je n’ai pas confiance en eux. L’an dernier, je me suis tourné vers Alex… par désespoir. Parce que lui m’avait écouté.

 

Parce que lui m’avait écouté.

 

A ce moment-là, ma baguette m’échappe des mains et tombe sur le banc en rebondissant plusieurs fois sur le banc

 

Soudain, je suis dans le salon de Coheurnord House, un soir. Un beau feu craque doucement dans la cheminée, mais mon attention est retenue par deux hommes assis l'un contre l’autre, dans un fauteuil. L’atmosphère est calme et douce. Les deux hommes sont plus vieux, mais je réalise vite que le grand brun est mon frère, et que le plus petit et râble est… Gaunt

 

Je suis de retour à Poudlard, en face d’un Alex passablement inquiet. Mon frère ne risque rien de Gaunt. Alex, lui, a l’ai sacrément inquiet, mais il a pas tort, faut dire, parce qu'à cet instant-là, je m’effondre comme un pantin a qui on aurait coupé les fils.

 

 

o*0*o

 

 

Je suis réveillée par une sensation de mouvement vraiment déconcertante. Je me relève… Et me retrouve le nez dans l’herbe mouillée. Ah. Je vois le Pr Voltaire1 s'agenouiller a coté de moi.

 

« Ne bougez pas. Je vous emmène a l’infirmerie. Restez calme, je vous fait juste léviter, d’accord ? »

 

Prise de vertiges, j’acquiesce légèrement de la tête et laisse le sortilège me resoulever. À l’infirmerie, c’est la nouvelle infirmière, Sœur Isabelle, qui me reçoit.

 

« Ah ! Miss Coheurnord…

\- Lady Deidre, Ma sœur, c’est son titre »

 

La précision d’Alex me fait lever un sourcil: Tiens, il est encore là ?

 

« Lady Deidre. Le Pr Croupton m’a prévenu que vous preniez de l’élixir de Voyance. Avez-vous eu une vision avant de vous sentir mal ?

\- Oui, elle avait les yeux noirs

\- C’est à votre camarade que je parle jeune homme, pas à vous. »

 

Mince, c’était plus confortable de laisser Alex parler

 

« Oui, j’ai vu un truc.

\- Bien ! Alors c’est juste les effets secondaires. Vous allez juste vous reposer pendant que je fait querir votre professeur de Divination. »

 

J’acquiesce faiblement et elle m’installe dans un des lits. Alex reste à mon chevet, calmement, silencieusement. Je tend ma main vers lui. Il la prend et je m'endors.

Je me reveille un peu plus tard en sentant la main d’Alex glisser de la mienne. Déjà plus en forme, je reconnais sans peine le Pr Croupton, sa martre blottie dans ses cheveux, qui échange de place avec Alex. Je me redresse, prête à écouter ce que mon mentor amanifestement à me dire.

 

« Je suis désolée, Deidre, le dosage de la potion aurait du être tel qu’elle cesse de faire effet à la fin du cours.

\- Pas grave…

\- Gamine, tu devrais profiter de m’entendre te présenter des excuses. Parce que maintenant que tu a eu une vision, je vais encore moins te laisser tranquille. Manifestement la boule ne marche pas. Le problème, c'est que si tu a eu une vision dehors, il y a beaucoup de déclencheur possibles. La pluie, les oiseaux, le vents… Va falloir tester tout ça ma grande ! »

1Ouais, ouais, Voltaire. Comme le philosophe français. Qui était aussi sorcier. Celui supposément mort d’un cancer de la prostate en 1778. Il a en fait été sauvé par un grand spécialiste de cette maladie de Ste Mangouste. Malheureusement, certains détails du traitement très proche de la magie païenne furent reniés par la famille Arouet qui renièrent leur illustre aïeul et le déclarèrent mort. Depuis, le philosophe enseigne les Runes à Poudlard et il a fondé un petit journal, la Gazette du Sorcier

 


End file.
